My Destiny
by lovejaeyong1401
Summary: Kehadiran Jaehyun merubah hidup Taeyong / Jaehyun x Taeyong / Jaeyong / Slight! Chanyong / NCT / Jaeyong's Love Story / #ANightWithJaeyong Event
1. Chapter 1

**My Destiny**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari sudah sore saat Taeyong pulang dari kampusnya. Sedikit terkejut ketika ia sampai dirumah dan melihat ada sebuah mobil mewah parkir didepan rumahnya. Berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Ia tak langsung masuk kedalam rumah, ia hanya berdiri dan melihat kedalam dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Beri kami waktu lagi, Jung. Aku mohon".

Itu suara Ayahnya, yang sedang bicara dengan seorang pria dihadapannya. Seorang pria yang terlihat sangat kaya. Dengan seseorang yang lebih muda kira-kira seumurnya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf Lee. Bukannya aku tak mau menolongmu. Tapi perjanjian tetap lah perjanjian. Dan ini sudah jauh melewati batas yang sudah kita sepakati, Lee"

Suara orang dihadapan Ayahnya. _Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Perjanjian apa?_.

"Iya aku tau. Tapi uangku belum cukup untuk melunasi hutangku, Jung"

 _Hutang? Hutang apa?_

"Itu bukan urusanku, Lee. Dan sesuai dengan surat perjanjian yang kau tanda tangani. Jika kau tidak bisa melunasi hutangmu malam ini. Dengan terpaksa aku harus menyita rumah ini"

 _Hah? Rumah ini disita?_ Taeyong terkejut bukan main.

"Aku mohon, Jung. Jangan usir kami. Kami tak punya tempat tinggal lain selain rumah ini. Aku mohon beri kami waktu lagi. Kami pasti akan melunasi hutang kami"

Suara Ayahnya memohon. Ibunya sudah terisak. Tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata.

"Maaf Lee. Aku tak akan memberimu waktu lagi"

"Aku mohon, Jung"

Suara Ayahnya sedikit bergetar, sangat memohon dan bahkan Ayahnya sampai bersujud dihadapan orang itu. Taeyong sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Ayah Ibu, ada apa ini?" tanya Taeyong pada Ayah dan Ibunya.

Mendengar suara Taeyong, Ibunya langsung memeluk Taeyong sambil menangis.

"Taeyong-" Ibunya semakin kencang menangis.

"Maaf kan Ayah, Tae" ucap Ayahnya sambil ikut memeluk Taeyong membuat Taeyong semakin bingung. Matanya pun ikut berkaca-kaca.

Jung Yunho, nama orang itu. Ia menatap kearah putranya yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Jung Jaehyun, yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam. Tiba-tiba saja berdiri saat Taeyong datang.

"Ada apa, nak?" tanya Tuan Jung pada putranya.

"Ayah, beri mereka waktu lagi" ucap Jaehyun tiba-tiba. Membuat Keluarga Lee yang sedang menangis memandangnya.

"Apa katamu, nak?" tanya Tuan Jung yang juga ikut berdiri.

"Beri mereka waktu lagi" ucap Jaehyun lagi lebih jelas.

"Tapi nak, kita sudah sepakat-" ucapan Tuan Jung terpotong.

"Aku mohon Ayah" ucap Jaehyun. Kali ini menatap Ayahnya. Memohon.

"Baiklah" ucap Tuan Jung mengalah. "Lee, kau dengar apa yang putraku katakan. Aku memberimu waktu lagi, satu bulan. Tapi ingat, ini yang terakhir kalinya aku memberimu waktu. Dan jika kau tidak juga melunasi hutangmu. Aku terpaksa mengambil rumah ini dan kalian harus pergi dari rumah ini" ucap Tuan Jung.

"Terima kasih, Jung. Aku mengerti" jawab Tuan Lee sambil membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Ibu Taeyong juga membungkuk pada Jaehyun yang sejak tadi terus menatap Taeyong.

"Ayo kita pulang, nak" ucap Tuan Jung mengajak Jaehyun untuk pulang. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk pada Ayahnya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Taeyong bahkan sampai ia keluar rumahpun ia selalu menoleh kearah Taeyong sambil sedikit tersenyum. Taeyong tak membalas senyum Jaehyun, ia hanya sedikit membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

"100 juta? Hutang Ayah 100 juta?" tanya Taeyong tak percaya. "Untuk apa semua uang itu, Ayah?" tanya Taeyong lagi.

"Untuk modal usaha Ayah, Taeyong. Dan untuk keperluan sehari-hari. Juga untuk biaya kuliahmu" jawab Tuan Lee.

"Ayah seharusnya bicarakan dulu padaku. Seharusnya Ayah tak perlu membuka usaha. Biar aku saja yang bekerja, Ayah" ucap Taeyong pelan. Selain kuliah, Taeyong juga bekerja paruh waktu. Apapun ia kerjakan asalkan menghasilkan uang. Sebelum berangkat kuliah ataupun setelah kuliah. Mengantar koran dan susu, dengan bermodalkan sepeda usang setiap pagi kesetiap rumah yang menjadi langganan agen tempat ia bekerja. Atau menjadi pelayan disebuah restoran cepat saji pada sore sampai malam hari setiap ia pulang kuliah. Gaji yang ia dapat cukup untuk bayar kuliah dan untuk keperluan sehari-hari. Walaupun sangat pas-pasan.

"Ayah dan Ibu tak mau merepotkanmu, Tae. Sudah seharusnya Ayah dan Ibu yang membiayaimu. Ayah yang mencari uang untuk biaya kuliahmu. Ayah ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghasilkan uang" ucap Tuan Lee. Tuan Lee memang selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan uang. Setelah ia diberhentikan dari tempatnya bekerja. Ia juga sudah mencoba mencari pekerjaan lain namun tak ada perusahaan yang menerimanya.

"Tapi usaha yang Ayah lakukan selalu gagal" ucap Taeyong lagi.

Ia memang benar. Apapun usaha yang Tuan Lee jalankan selalu saja gagal. Selalu saja berakhir dengan gulung tikar. "Maafkan Ayah, Taeyong. Ayah memang tak berguna" ucap Tuan Lee pelan. Membuat Taeyong sedih dan merasa bersalah sudah menyinggung perasaan Ayahnya.

"Maaf kan aku, Ayah. Tak seharusnya aku bicara seperti itu" ucap Taeyong memeluk Ayahnya.

Tuan Lee balas memeluk Taeyong. Nyonya Lee mengusap-usap punggung Taeyong. "Ayah dan Ibu juga harus mencari uang agar kita bisa melunasi hutang kita pada Jung Yunho" ucap Nyonya Lee.

Mendengar nama itu, Taeyong jadi penasaran siapa orang itu. "Ayah mengenal orang itu dari mana? Sejak kapan?" tanya Taeyong.

"Jung Yunho adalah teman ayah waktu sekolah dulu, Tae. Dari dulu dia sudah kaya. Ketika dia tau Ayah sedang membutuhkan uang. Ia menawarkan uangnya untuk Ayah pinjam. Awalnya tidak sampai 100 juta. Tapi karena usaha Ayah selalu gagal. Ayah lalu meminjam lagi dan lagi" ucap Tuan Lee sedikit menyesal.

Taeyong menggeleng tak percaya, ternyata bukan hanya sekali tapi sudah berkali-kali Ayahnya meminjam uang pada Jung Yunho. Dan sekarang ia harus bekerja lebih keras untuk melunasi semua hutang Ayahnya.

"Ayah dan Ibu bisa mencuci piring di restoran-restoran dekat sini, Tae" Nyonya Lee berkata membuat Taeyong menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu ibu, biar aku saj-" ucap Taeyong.

"Uangmu saja tidak cukup, Tae. Biar Ayah dan Ibu juga membantumu. Lagipula ini tanggung jawab Ayah dan Ibu" ucap Nyonya Lee lagi.

Taeyong tak bisa membantah lagi, ia hanya mengangguk. Ibunya benar, uangnya saja tidak cukup. Hutang mereka banyak sekali. Dan satu bulan sangat sebentar. Ia jadi ragu bisa melunasinya atau tidak.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu, Jae?" tanya Tuan Jung saat ia dan Jaehyun sedang berbincang-bincang diruang tengah. Dirumah mewah mereka.

"Iya Ayah aku yakin sekali. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada Lee Taeyong" ucap Jaehyun mantap.

"Tapi kau baru melihatnya satu kali, Jae. Ayah tidak yakin jika itu cinta. Mungkin kau hanya kasihan melihatnya menangis" ucap Tuan Jung lagi.

"Tidak Ayah, aku sangat yakin. Semalaman aku tak bisa tidur, Ayah. Wajah Taeyong selalu hadir dipikiranku" ucap Jaehyun lagi.

Tuan Jung tertawa mendengar pengakuan putranya. Ia jadi teringat saat ia bertemu dengan istrinya. Ia juga tidak bisa tidur waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Nyonya Jung dulu.

"Baiklah Jaehyun. Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Tuan Jung.

"Aku ingin menikahinya, Ayah" jawab Jaehyun. Ia terdengar sangat mantap mengatakannya.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Tuan Jung tak percaya ucapan putranya.

Jaehyun mengangguk. Lagi-lagi mantap dan yakin sekali.

Tuan Jung hanya menghela napas. "Baiklah Jaehyun. Terserah kau saja. Kau juga harus bicara sendiri pada Ibumu nanti saat Ibumu sudah pulang dari Amerika" ucap Tuan Jung sambil berdiri hendak menuju kamarnya.

"Iya Ayah" jawab Jaehyun senang.

.

.

Sebulan sudah waktu berlalu. Dan keluarga Lee belum mengumpulkan uang sebanyak 100 juta meskipun Taeyong juga Tuan dan Nyonya Lee bekerja mati-matian. Setiap hari, dari pagi sampai malam. Namun uang yang mereka kumpulkan belum cukup untuk melunasi hutang mereka. Mereka juga sudah menjual perabot rumah seperti televisi dan kulkas. Taeyong bahkan sampai menggadaikan laptop kesayangannya yang ia pakai untuk keperluan kuliah. Tapi tetap saja belum cukup. Mereka sudah sangat pasrah. Jika mereka harus meninggalkan rumah yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama bertahun-tahun.

"Bagaimana Lee, apa kalian sudah bisa melunasi hutang kalian?" tanya Tuan Jung saat ia dan putranya Jaehyun datang untuk menagih janji.

Tuan Lee dan Nyonya Lee hanya menunduk. Lalu Tuan Lee menggeleng "Uang kami belum cukup untuk melunasi hutang kami" jawab Tuan Lee pelan. Nyonya Lee sudah mulai terisak.

"Sesuai kesepakatan, aku harus menyita rumah ini kalo begitu. Dan kalian harus pergi dari rumah ini" ucap Tuan Jung. Nyonya Lee menangis mendengarnya. Jaehyun merasa tak tega melihatnya. Ia lalu melihat kedalam rumah mencari seseorang. Mencari Taeyong tentu saja. _Apakah Taeyong juga menangis?_ batin Jaehyun. Ia jadi sedikit khawatir.

Tuan Lee hanya mengangguk pasrah. Tak lama kemudian Taeyong keluar dengan membawa koper mereka, dengan mata sembab sehabis menangis. Hati Jaehyun sakit sekali melihatnya.

"Ayah-" ucap Jaehyun menatap Ayahnya.

Saat Tuan Lee hendak membantu Taeyong membawakan koper, lalu Tuan Jung berkata "Lee, bisa kau duduk dulu sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, kau juga duduk Taeyong" ucap Tuan Jung pada Taeyong dan Tuan Lee. Taeyong dan Tuan Lee sedikit bingung namun mereka tetap duduk.

"Mmm begini Lee. Putraku berbaik hati pada kalian" ucap Tuan Jung memulai pembicaraan. "Kalian tak perlu meninggalkan rumah ini. Kalian bisa tinggal sampai kapanpun kalian mau" tambah Tuan Jung membuat keluarga Lee bingung. "Asalkan- putraku menikah dengan Taeyong" ucap Tuan Jung lagi.

Keluarga Lee terkejut, sangat terkejut terutama Taeyong. Ia langsung menatap Jaehyun yang sedang menatapnya lalu menatap kedua orang tuanya. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi lidahnya sepertinya beku. Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kalian tak perlu menjawabnya hari ini, aku dan Ayahku akan datang lagi besok" ucap Jaehyun saat melihat kebingungan diwajah keluarga Lee.

"Putraku memberi kalian waktu untuk berpikir" ucap Tuan Jung menambahkan. Lalu setelah itu ia dan Jaehyun pamit untuk pulang. Dan mengatakan akan kembali lagi besok.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa!" ucap Taeyong frustasi.

"Tapi Tae, pikirkan kita tidak akan kehilangan rumah kita" ucap Nyonya Lee.

"Tapi Ibu, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Jaehyun. Aku-" Taeyong tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah menangis.

"Ibu tau kau sangat mencintai kekasihmu, Taeyong. Tapi apa kau tega melihat Ibu dan Ayah tidur dijalanan?" ucap Nyonya Lee membuat Taeyong semakin menangis.

"Sudahlah ibu, kita tak perlu memaksa Taeyong. Kita tak perlu mengorbankan Taeyong. Dan tak mungkin kita menikahkan Taeyong dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai. Lagipula kita masih bisa menyewa rumah yang lebih kecil" ucap Tuan Lee.

"Tapi Ayah, rumah ini sangat berarti untuk Ibu. Untuk kita. Kita membelinya dari jerih payah kita. Apa Ayah tidak ingat. Perjuangan kita untuk mendapatkan rumah ini" ucap Nyonya Lee sedih.

"Taeyong lebih penting dari rumah ini" ucap Tuan Lee lagi. Nyonya Lee hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia juga sangat menyayangi Taeyong dan tak ingin Taeyong bersedih.

"Maafkan Ibu ya, Tae. Seharusnya Ibu mementingkan kebahagianmu" ucap Nyonya Lee, ia memeluk Taeyong sambil menangis.

.

Semalaman Taeyong terus memikirkan perkataan ibunya. Rumah ini sangat berarti untuk keluaga ini. Dirumah ini lah ia pertama kali menapakkan kakinya. Dirumah ini lah ia pertama kali belajar berjalan. Dan rumah inilah yang ia lihat saat ia sudah bisa melihat dunia selain wajah Ayah dan Ibunya. Tak bisa ia biarkan rumah ini menjadi milik orang lain. Dan melihat Ibunya terus menangis.

Tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihnya jika ia menikah dengan orang lain. Ia akan menyakiti hati Chanyeol. Taeyong menangis lagi membayangkan kekasihnya. Haruskah ia mengorbankan cintanya?

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jaehyun dan Ayahnya datang lagi kerumah Keluarga Lee. Jaehyun sedikit kecewa saat ia melihat koper-koper yang berada diruang tamu. _Apakah Keluarga Lee bersiap-siap untuk pergi?_ Jaehyun sangat kecewa berarti permintaannya untuk menikahi Taeyong ditolak.

Dan benar saja, permintaannya untuk menikahi Taeyong ditolak oleh Keluarga Lee. Mereka lebih memilih meninggalkan rumah mereka.

"Aku tak bisa menikahkan Taeyong dengan putramu, Jung. Maafkan kami" ucap Tuan Lee membuat Jaehyun sedih dan kecewa.

"Apa kalian sudah memikirkannya matang-matang?" tanya Tuan Jung.

"Kami sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, Jung. Kami lebih memilih menyerahkan rumah kami" jawab Tuan Lee lagi dan malah membuat Nyonya Lee menangis. Ia sepertinya masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka harus meninggalkan rumah mereka.

Tuan Jung memandang Jaehyun yang hanya menunduk dan mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah aku akan menghubungi pengacaraku untuk membawa surat perjanjian dan sertifikat rumah ini" ucap Tuan Jung lalu menghubungi pengacaranya untuk datang kekediaman Keluarga Lee.

Tak beberapa lama kemuadian pengacara Tuan Jung datang dengan membawa surat perjanjian penyerahan sertifikat rumah.

"Tanda tangan disini, Tuan Lee" ucap pengacara Tuan Jung sambil menyerahkan bolpoin pada Tuan Lee. Jaehyun dan Tuan Jung hanya duduk melihat. Nyonya Lee masih menangis.

Tuan Lee tampak ragu-ragu untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian, apa lagi ia melihat istrinya terus saja menangis. Tapi keputusan sudah diambil, sesuai kesepakatan mereka semalam. Sambil menghirup napas panjang Tuan Lee mengambil bolpoin dan akan menandatangani surat perjanjian.

"Tunggu dulu Ayah!" suara Taeyong yang tiba-tiba datang. "Jangan Ayah tanda tangani surat perjanjiannya" ucap Taeyong lagi membuat Jaehyun menatapnya.

"Kenapa Tae?" tanya Tuan Lee bingung. Nyonya Lee juga menatapnya bingung.

Taeyong menutup mata sambil menghirup napas dalam. "Aku mau menikah dengan Jaehyun!" ucap Taeyong yang membuat semua orang terkejut. Termasuk Jaehyun. "Aku mau, tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap Taeyong menambahkan.

"Syarat apa, Taeyong?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Kau harus menungguku sampai aku lulus kuliah, Jaehyun-ssi" jawab Taeyong.

"Baik" ucap Jehyun mengangguk, ia sama sekali tak keberatan jika harus menunggu Taeyong lulus kuliah. Hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Mengingat Taeyong sudah sampai semester terakhir.

Perjanjian yang mereka dapat hari ini bukanlah perjanjian penyerahan sertifikat rumah Keluarga Lee, melainkan perjanjian pernikahan Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang akan dilaksanakan setelah Taeyong lulus kuliah.

.

.

"Tae, apa kau yakin akan menikah dengan Jaehyun?" tanya Nyonya Lee setelah Jaehyun dan Ayahnya pamit pulang.

"Aku yakin Ibu. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku tak ingin melihat Ibu menangis" jawab Taeyong.

"Terima kasih Taeyong" ucap Ibunya sambil memeluk Taeyong. Ayahnya juga ikut memeluknya. Meskipun Ayahnya tau sebenarnya Taeyong terpaksa menyetujui menikah dengan Jaehyun. Namun ia yakin Taeyong sudah memikirkannya matang-matang.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau akan menikah dengan Taeyong, Jaehyun. Walaupun kau harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi" ucap Tuan Lee saat mereka sampai dirumah.

"Tidak masalah Ayah. Yang penting aku akan menikah dengan Taeyong. Lagi pula mempersiapkan pernikahan juga butuh waktu. Aku ingin pernikahanku berjalan dengan baik dan menjadi moment yang paling tak terlupakan dalam hidupku" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum membayangkan pernikahan ia dan Taeyong.

"Ibumu pasti sangat terkejut mendengar berita ini nanti" ucap Tuan Jung.

"Oh iya, kapan Ibu pulang?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Lusa" jawab Tuan Jung.

"Aku tak sabar ingin memperkenalkan calon pendamping hidupku pada Ibu" ucap Jaehyun lagi tersenyum.

Ayahnya hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa. _Putranya ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta_.

.

.

Jaehyun datang sendiri kekediaman Keluarga Taeyong setelah ia pulang kantor untuk mengundang Taeyong dan keluarganya makan malam dirumahnya. Memperkenalkan Taeyong pada Ibunya dan sekaligus merencanakan pertunangan mereka.

"Besok malam pukul 7 aku harap kalian semua bisa datang" ucap Jaehyun pada Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Sedangkan Taeyong belum pulang kuliah.

"Baik, Jaehyun. Kami pasti akan datang" jawab Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Jaehyun senang mendengarnya.

"Apa Taeyong juga bisa datang?" tanya Jaehyun, ia tau Taeyong bekerja pada malam hari.

"Akan kami usahakan Taeyong juga datang. Kau jangan khawatir, Jaehyun" ucap Nyonya Lee sambil tersenyum. Jaehyun juga tersenyum mendengarnya. Setelah cukup lama berbincang-bincang dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Jaehyun pamit untuk pulang.

"Aku pamit dulu Paman, Bibi" ucap Jaehyun sambil membungkukkan badan. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee balas membungkuk pada Jaehyun.

.

.

"Besok Keluarga Jung mengundang kita makan malam, Tae" ucap Nyonya Lee saat Taeyong berada dikamar setelah pulang kerja.

"Makan malam?" tanya Taeyong. Ibunya mengangguk. "Tapi besok malam aku harus bekerja, Ibu" ucap Taeyong lagi.

"Hanya untuk besok malam, Tae. Kau harus ijin pada bosmu. Kalau perlu Ibu yang memohon ijin" ucap Nyonya Lee.

"Tidak perlu Ibu. Biar aku saja" jawab Taeyong pelan.

"Baiklah, kau sebaiknya istirahat sekarang. Sepertinya kau sangat lelah" ucap Nyonya Lee lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Taeyong.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Ia memang lelah sekali. Seharian beraktifitas membuat tubuhnya lelah. Belum lagi pikirannya yang juga lelah. Lelah memikirkan bagaimana cara menyampaikan kabar ini pada kekasihnya. Pada Chanyeol. Ia punya waktu satu minggu untuk memikirkannya. Karena sejak kemarin Chanyeol tidak datang ke kampus, ia sedang mengunjungi Kakek dan Neneknya di Busan.

Saat sedang memikirkan kekasihnya, tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Chanyeol _hyung_

 _Maaf Tae aku baru bisa menulis pesan untukmu. Tidak ada sinyal di desa Kakek Nenekku ini. Payah sekali. Oh iya aku baru akan pulang hari Minggu. Jika kau ada waktu kau harus menjemputku di stasiun ya. Nanti aku mengabarimu lagi. Aku pasti akan selalu menulis pesan untukmu jika handphoneku ini ada sinyal ya Tae. Kau jangan khawatir._

 _Sudah dulu yaa... I love you_

Tak terasa air mata menetes diwajah Taeyong setelah ia membaca pesan dari Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Sambil terisak ia pun membalas pesan Chanyeol.

To : Chanyeol _hyung_

 _Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku senang kau bisa mengirim pesan untukku. Jika aku ada waktu aku sempatkan untuk menjemputmu. Aku menunggumu, hyung._

 _I love you too._

Taeyong pun berbaring dikasur, mencoba tidur dengan air mata membasahi pipinya.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk" ucap pelayan di kediaman Keluarga Jung saat membuka pintu untuk Keluarga Lee.

Keluarga Lee datang malam hari ini seperti yang mereka janjikan, mereka juga membawa Taeyong. Mereka memasuki ruangan besar didalam rumah.

"Silahkan duduk dulu" ucap pelayan itu lagi menyuruh mereka duduk.

Mereka pun duduk sambil menunggu pemilik rumah, Taeyong dan Ibunya memandang sekeliling ruangan. Ruang tamu yang cukup besar, dengan sofa yang sangat nyaman dan terlihat sangat mahal.

"Selamat datang dirumah kami, Lee" suara Tuan tiba-tiba datang. Membuat Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah foto Keluarga Jung yang berukuran besar terpasang didinding. Keluarga Lee berdiri saat Tuan Jung datang. "Ayo silahkan duduk" ucap Tuan Jung lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami, Jung" Tuan Lee membuka percakapan.

"Ini keinginan Jaehyun. Ia ingin memperkenalkan Taeyong pada Ibunya. Kebetulan Ibunya baru pulang dari Amerika" ucap Tuan Jung menjelaskan.

"Kalian sudah datang" suara Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia menggandeng seorang wanita yang masih terlihat sangat cantik. Itu pasti Ibunya.

Keluarga Lee berdiri lagi ketika Jaehyun dan Ibunya datang.

"Ibu, ini Taeyong dan Ayah Ibunya" Jaehyun memperkenalkan Ibunya pada Keluarga Lee.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian" ucap Nyonya Jung lembut menyalami Keluarga Lee. Pandangannya kearah Taeyong yang tampak kikuk. "Silahkan duduk" ucap Nyonya Jung lagi. Semua orang lalu duduk.

Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang membicarakan rencana pertunangan sekaligus rencana pernikahan Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Sesekali mereka tertawa kecil membicarakan sesuatu yang mereka anggap lucu. Tapi berbeda dengan Taeyong, ia tampak tak bersemangat membicarakan pernikahan. Ia lebih banyak diam.

"Makan malamnya sudah siap Tuan, Nyonya" ucap salah satu pelayan Keluarga Jung.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu. Kebetulan aku sudah lapar" ucap Tuan Jung sambil tertawa mengajak Keluarga Lee untuk makan malam.

Merekapun makan malam bersama. Menu yang disajikan adalah menu special yang belum pernah Keluarga Lee makan sebelumnya. Saat makan, Nyonya Jung sedikit bertanya pada Taeyong. Tentang kuliahnya, pekerjaannya dan lain-lain. Taeyong hanya menjawab seperlunya namun ia selalu tersenyum saat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Nyonya Jung. Ia kerap kali menjadi salah tingkah saat matanya tak sengaja beradu pandang dengan Jaehyun.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau kah memang kau merasa tak nyaman berada dirumahku?" tanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba saat Taeyong sedang duduk menyendiri disebuah taman disamping rumah Keluarga Jung. Orang tuanya sedang melanjutkan perbincangan dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Jung.

"Aku selalu tak nyaman ditempat asing" jawab Taeyong tak menoleh dan tetap memandang kedepan.

"Rumah ini nanti juga akan menjadi rumahmu, Taeyong" ucap Jaehyun sambil duduk dikursi taman yang sama dengan Taeyong. Hanya saja berjauhan.

"Aku tak yakin aku akan tinggal disini setelah kita menikah" ucap Taeyong masih tak menoleh.

Jaehyun tertawa kecil. "Aku tak keberatan jika harus tinggal dirumahmu. Asalkan ada tempat untukku dikasurmu" ucap Jaehyun menatap Taeyong. Ia masih tertawa kecil.

Taeyong langsung menoleh mendengar ucapan Jaehyun "Kau mau tinggal dirumahku? Kau terbiasa tinggal dirumahmu yang mewah ini. Kau pasti tidak akan bisa tinggal dirumahku yang kecil" ucap Taeyong.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku bisa tinggal dimanapun asalkan bersamamu" ucap Jaehyun membuat Taeyong memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tampak kikuk mendengar perkataan Jaehyun.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali sih! Apa mereka tidak mau pulang? Ini sudah malam!" ucap Taeyong mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menoleh kedalam rumah.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah kerasan dirumahku" ucap Jaehyun membuat Taeyong kesal.

Taeyong bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk keruang tengah dimana para orang tua sedang bicara. Jaehyun mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Ah Taeyong, Jaehyun kemari. Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan" ucap Tuan Jung pada Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun lalu duduk dan mendengar apa yang akan Tuan Jung katanya.

"Kami sudah sepakat pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan Minggu besok" ucap Tuan Jung membuat Taeyong terkejut. Wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat.

.

 _Hari Minggu? Hari Minggu Chanyeol pulang. Tidak! Bagaimana ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

Hallo lagiii~~ \^^/ Aku bawa FF baru lagi.. Always Jaeyong.. Tapi sedikit ada Chanyong.. Hihi ;D

Buat adikku Meong yang teriak-teriak pas aku kasih liat foto Chanyong moment kemaren. Ini aku kasih FF Chanyong walaupun cuma slight.. Hehehehe ;D

Masih dalam meramaikan #ANightWithJaeyong Event juga.. \^^/

Ditunggu reviewnya yaa ~~ Byeee see you next chapter (^^)


	2. Chapter 2

**My Destiny**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Taeyong gelisah, sangat gelisah. Hampir saja ia menangis, namun ia menahannya. Tak ingin kedua orang tuanya merasa khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah keputusannya. Menikah dengan Jaehyun adalah pilihannya. Meskipun Taeyong harus merelakan hubungan cintanya dengan Chanyeol berakhir._

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Taeyong sudah keluar rumah, untuk mengantar susu dan koran kerumah pelanggannya. Selama sekitar dua jam Taeyong selesai dengan pekerjaan paginya dan kembali kerumah. Saat sampai dirumah ia melihat sebuah mobil mewah, mobil Jaehyun parkir didepan rumahnya.

"Mau apa dia pagi-pagi sudah kesini?" ucap Taeyong pelan.

"Tae, akhirnya kau pulang. Jaehyun sudah dari tadi menunggumu" ucap Nyonya Lee saat melihat Taeyong masuk.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku kan harus mengantar susu dan koran, Bu" ucap Taeyong menatap Ibunya, tak membalas senyum Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun ingin sarapan dirumah kita, tapi dia ingin menunggumu pulang. Ingin sarapan bersamamu. Ayah dan Ibu sudah sarapan sebelum Jaehyun datang" ucap Nyonya Lee tersenyum pada Jaehyun.

"Kau sarapan duluan saja, Jaehyun. Aku masih lama karena aku harus mandi dan-" ucap Taeyong.

"Aku tunggu. Tidak apa-apa. Kau mandi saja dulu" ucap Jaehyun masih tersenyum.

"Iya Tae, Jaehyun sudah dari tadi menunggumu. Sudah sana cepat kau mandi" ucap Nyonya Lee. Taeyong mengangguk.

"Ya sudah aku mandi dulu" ucap Taeyong lalu ia pergi mandi.

Sekitar dua puluh menit Taeyong sudah selesai mandi dan mereka pun sarapan bersama. Nyonya Lee ikut duduk dimeja makan, menemani mereka sarapan. Jaehyun lebih banyak bicara pada Nyonya Lee sedangkan Taeyong lebih banyak diam. Setengah hati memakan sarapannya karena ia tidak terlalu suka sarapan.

"Hari ini Jaehyun ingin mengajakmu ke pusat perbelanjaan, Tae. Kau tidak ada kuliahkan hari ini?" ucap Nyonya Lee pada Taeyong.

"Hmm?" Taeyong tak mendengar perkataan Ibunya, Ia sepertinya sedang melamun.

"Jaehyun ingin mengajakmu membeli keperluan pertunangan kalian" ucap Nyonya Lee lagi.

"Tapi kalau kau tak bisa, tidak apa-apa Tae. Lain kali saja" ucap Jaehyun saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Taeyong saat mendengar perkataan Ibunya.

"Tentu Taeyong bisa. Hari ini dia tidak ada kuliah. Lagi pula tidak ada waktu lagi. Lebih cepat kan lebih baik. Benar kan, Tae" ucap Nyonya Lee menatap Taeyong. Taeyong yang ditatap Ibunya hanya mengangguk. Terpaksa.

.

.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong sampai dipusat perbelanjaan ternama di kota Seoul. Ini pertama kalinya Taeyong ketempat mewah seperti ini. Jika Taeyong ingin membeli pakaian ataupun kebutuhan yang lain, ia biasa membelinya di pasar atau di toko didekat rumahnya.

"Kita mau beli apa sih, Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong saat mereka berkeliling dipusat perbelanjaan.

"Kita beli stelan jas untukmu. Bibi Lee bilang kau tidak punya stelan jas" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk, Jaehyun benar ia tidak punya pakaian formal. Acara pertunangan mereka pasti dihadiri keluarga dan rekan bisnis Tuan Jung yang semuanya dari kalangan atas. Tidak mungkin Taeyong hanya memakai kemeja usang miliknya.

Mereka masuk kedalam toko yang menjual berbagai macam stelan jas dan pakaian-pakaian formal. Yang terlihat sangat mahal. Taeyong bahkan tak berani menyentuh pakaian yang dipakai oleh patung boneka.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan laki-laki toko tersebut dengan sopan.

"Kami ingin mencari stelan jas yang cocok untuk kekasihku ini" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum pada pelayan toko tersebut sambil merangkul Taeyong.

Taeyong sedikit terkejut saat Jaehyun merangkulnya apalagi saat Jaehyun menyebutnya ' _kekasih_ '. Jaehyun bukan kekasihnya, ia hanya terpaksa menikah dengan Jaehyun.

Pelayan toko itu tersenyum pada Jaehyun dan pada Taeyong. "Oh mari aku tunjukan koleksi terbaru kami. Dan pasti cocok untuk kekasih Anda, Tuan" ucap pelayan tersebut. Lalu mengajak Jaehyun dan Taeyong lebih masuk kedalam toko dan menunjukan beberapa stelan jas pada Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Ini bagus" ucap Jaehyun menunjukan stelan jas berwarna hitam, sangat cocok untuk Taeyong. "Bisa dicoba dulu?" tanya Jaehyun pada pelayan toko.

"Tentu, sebelah sini" jawab pelayan toko menunjukkan kamar pas.

Taeyong hanya menuruti apa yang Jaehyun katanya lalu mengikuti pelayan toko menuju kamar pas dengan membawa stelan jas yang dipilih Jaehyun. Sampai didalam kamar pas, ia melihat harga stelan jas tersebut sebelum mencobanya _. Mahal sekali_ , batin Taeyong. Ia pun sangat berhati-hati ketika memakainya, takut ia akan merusak stelan jas yang sangat mahal itu. Setelah memakainya, ia pun keluar ingin melihatkannya pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat Taeyong, Taeyong tampak sangat pas mengenakan stelan jas tersebut. "Pas sekali" ucap Jaehyun tak berkedip menatap Taeyong.

Taeyong sedikit salah tingkah dipandangi seperti itu oleh Jaehyun lalu berbalik menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Menatap dirinya. Ia memang sangat pas mengenakan stelan jas tersebut.

"Apa ada warna lain untuk model stelan ini, atau hanya warna hitam?" tanya Jaehyun pada pelayan toko.

"Hanya ada warna hitam. Tapi kalau mau selain warna hitam, kami punya model lain. Seperti ini" jawab pelayan toko menunjuk stelan jas model lain. Stelan jas berwarna merah marun dan biru tua.

"Tae, coba yang ini" ucap Jaehyun, menyerahkan stelan jas warna merah marun. Yang sepertinya juga cocok untuk Taeyong. Taeyong mengambil stelan jas yang Jaehyun berikan lalu kembali kedalam kamar pas. Beberapa menit kemudian Taeyong keluar dengan mengenakan stelan jas merah marun.

"Mmm, bagus, tapi kurang pas dibadanmu. Coba yang ini" ucap Jaehyun lagi menyerahkan stelan jas lain yang berwarna biru tua. Taeyong kembali kedalam kamar pas dan mencoba stelan jas lagi.

"Hmm, warnanya kurang pas untukmu" ucap Jaehyun setelah Taeyong keluar kamar pas. "Kau lebih suka yang mana, Tae" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong bingung, semua stelan jasnya sangat mahal. Dan semuanya tampak bagus menurutnya. Tapi Taeyong lebih suka yang warna hitam. "Yang hitam" jawab Taeyong singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu yang hitam saja" ucap Jaehyun. "Kami pilih yang ini" ucap Jaehyun menunjukan stelan jas pertama pada pelayan toko.

"Baik Tuan, tunggu sebentar" ucap pelayan toko, ia menuju kasir membawa stelan jas yang Jaehyun pilih.

Jaehyun pun menuju kasir dan membayar stelan jas tersebut. "Terima kasih" ucap Jaehyun pada kasir dan pelayan toko setelah membayar.

"Terima kasih kembali, Tuan" jawab kasir dan pelayan toko. Mereka juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada Taeyong. Taeyong membalasnya dengan membukukkan badan. Lalu merekapun meninggalkan toko tersebut.

"Kita kemana lagi Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong saat mereka berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan lagi.

"Kita cari sepatu" jawab Jaehyun. Lagi-lagi Taeyong mengangguk dan hanya mengikuti Jaehyun. Jaehyun lalu masuk kedalam sebuah toko sepatu. Melihat-lihat mana kira-kira sepatu yang cocok untuk Taeyong. Taeyong juga melihat-lihat sepatu yang cocok untuknya.

"Tae, kau suka ini?" tanya Jaehyun menunjukan sepatu pilihannya pada Taeyong. Taeyong menggeleng, ia tak suka sepatunya. "Hmm kau suka yang mana?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Ini" jawab Taeyong. Ia suka dengan bentuk dan warnanya. Juga harganya yang lebih murah dibanding sepatu-sepatu yang lain.

Jaehyun melihat sepatu yang dipegang Taeyong lalu ia menggeleng. "Hmm, bagaimana dengan yang ini. Modelnya hampir sama dengan yang itu" ucap Jaehyun menunjuk sepatu yang hampir sama dengan yang dipegang oleh Taeyong namun harganya lebih mahal.

"Kau coba yang ini yaa?" ucap Jaehyun lagi. Taeyong tak bisa menolak. Ia lalu mengangguk. Jaehyun lalu menanyakan sepatu tersebut pada pelayan toko. Tak beberapa lama kemudian pelayan toko membawakan sepatu yang ditanyakan Jaehyun. Jaehyun pun menyerahkannya pada Taeyong untuk Taeyong coba.

"Bagaimana, kau suka?" tanya Jaehyun saat Taeyong sudah memakai sepatunya.

"Apa menurutmu ini bagus?" Taeyong balik bertanya.

"Bagus, aku suka. Apa kau nyaman memakainya?" tanya Jaehyun lagi. Lalu Taeyong mencoba berjalan dengan sepatu itu.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk. _Tentu saja sangat nyaman, harganya mahal sekali_ , batin Taeyong. Jaehyun pun meminta pelayan toko untuk membungkusnya dan ia membayarnya.

Setelah mereka selesai memilih sepatu untuk Taeyong. Lalu mereka berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan lagi. Cukup lama mereka hanya berkeliling-keliling. Tak terasa waktu sudah siang.

"Tae, sudah hampir jam 1. Apa kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?" tanya Jaehyun sambil melihat jam ditangannya.

Taeyong mengangguk. Ia memang lapar, tadi pagi ia hanya sarapan sedikit.

"Kita cari restoran dulu. Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Apa saja" jawab Taeyong singkat.

"Ya sudah kita makan disana" ucap Jaehyun menunjuk kesebuah restoran terdekat. Mereka pun masuk dan memesan meja untuk dua orang. Seorang pelayan restoran mengantar mereka lalu menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Tae" tanya Jaehyun lagi sambil melihat menu.

Taeyong juga sedang melihat-lihat menu. "Terserah kau saja, Jaehyun" jawab Taeyong. Ia tak tau mau pesan apa. Semua menu-menu terlihat asing baginya. Ia tidak terbiasa makan direstoran seperti ini. Ia dan Chanyeol biasa makan direstoran pinggir jalan yang sederhana. Bagi mereka tempat tidaklah penting, yang terpenting adalah mereka bisa meluangkan waktu bersama. Taeyong jadi teringat Chanyeol. Ia tak mendengar apa yang dipesan Jaehyun pada pelayan restoran. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan Chanyeol. Hatinya jadi sakit lagi.

"Tae? Tae?" Jaehyun memanggil manggil Taeyong.

Taeyong sedikit terkejut "Heh?"

"Tadi aku pesan steak daging, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Iya tidak apa-apa" jawab Taeyong.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Terima kasih" ucap Jaehyun pada pelayan restoran sambil tersenyum.

Dan baru saja mereka akan makan, terdengar suara handphone berbunyi. Handphone Taeyong. Taeyong mengambil handphone dari saku celananya. Dan sedikit panik melihat nama yang tertera dilayar.

 _Chanyeol Hyung memanggil..._

Taeyong hanya memandangi handphonenya. Ia tak mungkin menjawab panggilan telepon Chanyeol didepan Jaehyun. Meskipun ia sangat ingin menjawabnya. Sangat ingin mendengar suara Chanyeol.

Taeyong melihat Jaehyun yang sedang melihatnya. Lalu ia hanya men- _silent_ handphonenya. Dan membiarkannya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Temanku paling hanya menanyakan tugas kuliah, biarkan saja" jawab Taeyong berbohong.

Jaehyun mengangguk dan merekapun mulai memakan pesananya. Namun saat Taeyong akan makan, handphonenya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk. Lalu Taeyong membukanya.

From : Chanyeol Hyung

 _Tae, kenapa teleponku tidak diangkat? Kau pasti sedang sibuk ya? Tidak apa-apa kalau kau sibuk. Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau aku jadi pulang hari Minggu. Aku sudah membeli tiketnya. Aku akan sampai disana jam 4 sore. Jika kau tidak sibuk, kau harus jemput aku di stasiun ya, Tae. :)_

 _Nanti aku kabari lagi._

Taeyong sedikit gemetar membaca pesan dari Chanyeol. Wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat menahan sakit didadanya.

"Tae, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaehyun sedikit panik melihat Taeyong.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Taeyong pelan.

"Tapi mukamu pucat" ucap Jaehyun khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin karena aku lapar. Tadi pagi aku hanya sarapan sedikit" jawab Taeyong, lagi-lagi ia berbohong.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat dimakan" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk lalu ia memakan makanannya, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak berselera makan. Namun ia tetap menghabiskan makanannya. Ia tak mau Jaehyun bertanya-tanya.

.

.

"Apa kau sering seperti itu, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Hmm?" tanya Taeyong..

"Seperti tadi. Tiba-tiba pucat dan sedikit gemetar" ucap Jaehyun.

"Hanya saat aku kurang makan" jawab Taeyong.

"Kau kuliah, kau juga bekerja. Kau harus banyak makan, Tae" ucap Jaehyun. Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir. Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Dan hanya diam.

.

.

"Wah...Bagus sekali jasnya" ucap Nyonya Lee saat melihat stelan jas yang tadi mereka beli. "Sepatunya juga keren. Ayahmu mana punya sepatu seperti ini" ucap Nyonya Lee lagi.

Jaehyun tersenyum "Nanti aku juga belikan untuk Paman" ucap Jaehyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Nyonya Lee. "Untuk Bibi?"

"Ibu!" ucap Taeyong marah

"Untuk bibi juga" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum. Nyonya Lee juga tersenyum senang.

"Tidak perlu Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Jaehyun masih tersenyum.

"Ayah mana, Bu?" tanya Taeyong saat melihat Ayahnya tidak ada dirumah.

"Ayahmu tadi dapat telepon dari temannya. Katanya ada pekerjaan untuknya" jawab Nyonya Lee.

"Oh" Taeyong mengangguk-angguk. Lalu ia menuju kamarnya menaruh stelan jas dan sepatu yang baru dibelikan Jaehyun. Ia juga harus bersiap-siap untuk kerja malam.

.

"Aku antar ya, Tae" ucap Jaehyun saat Taeyong hendak berangkat kerja.

"Tidak perlu Jaehyun. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri" jawab Taeyong.

"Biarkan Jaehyun mengantarmu, Tae. Lagipula kalian searahkan?" ucap Nyonya Lee.

Taeyong mengangguk terpaksa. Ia memang searah dengan Jaehyun.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Bi" pamit Jaehyun pada Nyonya Lee. Taeyong sudah keluar rumah. Nyonya Lee mengantar mereka sampai pintu gerbang. Melambaikan tangan pada Jaehyun sampai mobil Jaehyun tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

"Jam berapa kau pulang, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun pada Taeyong. Saat mereka sudah sampai didepan di restoran tempat Taeyong bekerja

"Jam 10, kenapa?" tanya Taeyong.

"Nanti aku jemput" ucap Jaehyun

"Tidak usah, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong menolak dijemput Jaehyun..

"Tapi aku ingin menjemputmu. Jam 10 nanti aku akan kesini lagi" ucap Jaehyun memaksa..

Taeyong tak bisa menolak, ia hanya mengangguk. Lalu keluar dari mobil tanpa melihat Jaehyun. Sedangkan Jaehyun terus menatap Taeyong sampai Taeyong masuk kedalam tempat kerjanya. Setelah itu ia pun pergi.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana lagi, Jaehyun? Kau kan tadi baru pulang" tanya Nyonya Jung saat Jaehyun akan keluar rumah.

"Menjemput Taeyong, Ibu" jawab Jaehyun tersenyum pada Ibunya.

"Apa Taeyong selalu kerja pada malam hari Jaehyun?" tanya Nyonya Jung lagi. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk.

Nyonya Jung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ibu tak mengerti kenapa kau lebih memilih Taeyong, Jaehyun. Masih banyak lelaki atau perempuan yang bisa kau pilih, yang setara denganmu. Yang tidak perlu bekerja sampai malam seperti, Taeyong" ucap Nyonya Jung.

"Ibu.." ucap Jaehyun pelan.

"Iya iya Ibu tau Jaehyun. Kita tidak boleh menilai orang dari statusnya kan?" ucap Nyonya Jung.

Jaehyun mengangguk tersenyum.

"Ya sudah sana pergi, Jangan biarkan Taeyong menunggu" ucap Nyonya Jung menyuruh Jaehyun pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Bu" pamit Jaehyun sambil mencium pipinya Ibunya. Setelah itu Jaehyun pergi menuju tempat kerja Taeyong untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

Pukul 10 kurang Jaehyun sudah sampai ditempat kerja Taeyong. Taeyong belum keluar. Ia hanya menunggu didalam mobil sambil memainkan handphonenya. Merasa bosan, Jaehyun pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil. Dan tak lama kemudian Taeyong keluar dari tempat kerjanya.

Jaehyun tersenyum pada Taeyong dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Taeyong melihat Jaehyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jaehyun benar-benar menjemputnya.

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka hanya diam. Jaehyun tak ingin mengganggu Taeyong yang sedang memejamkan matanya, kepalanya tersandar dijendela. Taeyong kelihatan sangat lelah sekali.

.

"Tae-" panggil Jaehyun saat mereka sampai dirumah Taeyong. Membangunkan Taeyong dari tidurnya. Taeyong benar-benar tertidur.

"Hm-" gumam Taeyong terbangun

"Kita sudah sampai dirumahmu" ucap Jaehyun pelan.

"Oh" ucap Taeyong sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku langsung pulang ya" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk sambil ia keluar dari mobil. "Terima Kasih"

Jaehyun menjawab dengan tersenyum. Dan melihat Taeyong sampai masuk kedalam rumah, setelah itu ia pun kembali kerumah.

.

.

Keesokan paginya seperti biasa Taeyong mengantar susu dan koran. Setelah itu ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus.

"Tae, tadi Jaehyun mampir kesini sebelum dia pergi keluar kota. Dia bilang hari ini dia tidak bisa menemuimu. Karena ia tiba-tiba ada urusan pekerjaan di Busan" ucap Nyonya Lee saat Taeyong akan berangkat kuliah.

Taeyong hanya menggangguk. _Bagus, hari ini tidak akan bertemu dengan Jaehyun_ , batin Taeyong. Mungkin ia sedikit bosan bertemu dengan Jaehyun setiap hari.

.

.

Setelah selesai kuliah Taeyong langsung menuju restoran tempat ia bekerja. Meski ia terlihat lelah namun ia harus tetap melayani pengunjung, mengantarkan makanan dan membersihkan meja. Restoran tempat ia bekerja selalu ramai pengunjung, membuat Taeyong tak punya waktu untuk istirahat. Ia selalu melayani pengunjung tanpa henti. Pukul 10 kurang restoran baru benar-benar sepi dan waktunya ia bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih untuk kerjanya hari ini Tae. Hati-hati pulangnya" ucap Paman pemilik restoran.

"Iyaa Paman, aku pulang dulu" pamit Taeyong. Ia pun melangkah keluar dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Hari ini ia benar-benar lelah. Ia berusaha mendapatkan kembali tenaganya mengingat ia masih harus berjalan menuju halte bis.

Namun pada saat ia keluar dari restoran, ia sangat terkejut melihat Jaehyun sedang bersandar dimobilnya, menunggunya. Dan sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Jaehyun-" ucap Taeyong mendekat.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali, Tae" ucap Jaehyun melihat Taeyong yang tampak lelah.

"Ibuku bilang kau pergi ke Busan jadi kau tidak bisa menemuiku-" ucap Taeyong tak menjawab perkataan Jaehyun.

"Iya, tapi begitu urusanku selesai aku cepat-cepat kembali kesini. Aku harus menemuimu. Sepertinya aku tak bisa jika tak bertemu denganmu" ucap Jaehyun masih tersenyum.

Taeyong hanya memandang Jaehyun, ia diam tak menjawab.

"Ayo cepat masuk, aku antar kau pulang" ucap Jaehyun membukakan pintu untuk Taeyong.

Taeyong lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Ia masih diam. Namun dalam hatinya ia bersyukur Jaehyun menjemputnya. Jadi ia tak perlu berjalan ke halte dan menunggu bis.

"Untuk apa kau pergi ke Busan?" tanya Taeyong tiba-tiba.

"Perusahaan Ayahku di Busan ada masalah, jadi aku harus kesana untuk menyelesaikannya" jawab Jaehyun..

"Apa kau menyetir sendiri?" tanya Taeyong. Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Dan langsung menjemputku?" tanya Taeyong lagi. Jaehyun mengangguk lagi.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Taeyong memandangi Jaehyun..

"Tidak, dan sepertinya keputusanku tepat untuk menjemputmu. Aku tak yakin kau bisa pulang sendiri" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum.

Taeyong diam lagi, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap lurus kedepan. Memandang jalanan. Dan mereka tak bicara lagi sampai tiba dirumah Taeyong.

"Besok kau ada kuliah, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya mengangguk. "Aku antar ya" ucap Jaehyun.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pergi sendiri" ucap Taeyong menolak Jaehyun.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau" ucap Jaehyun pelan.

"Kau tunggu dirumah saja, besok aku libur kerja. Setelah kuliah aku langsung pulang" ucap Taeyong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jam berapa kau pulang?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Jam 5" jawab Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Terima kasih sudah menjemput dan mengantarku pulang, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong.

"Sudah jadi tugasku sekarang" jawab Jaehyun tersenyum pada Taeyong.

Taeyong membalas senyum Jaehyun. Ia lalu keluar dari mobil, dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

Taeyong pulang kerumah setelah kuliah pukul 5 sore. Melihat mobil Jaehyun sudah terparkir didepan rumahnya.

"Tae, lihat ini bagus tidak?" tanya Nyonya Lee menunjukan sepatu baru yang dipakainya.

"Ayah juga, lihat ini Tae" ucap Tuan Lee yang juga menunjukan sepatu barunya.

Taeyong melihatnya tak percaya, Jaehyun benar-benar membelikan mereka sepatu baru.

"Dan ini liat, Ibu akan mencobanya di kamar" ucap Nyonya Lee lagi menunjukan sebuah gaun pesta yang mewah dan cantik. Ayahnya juga memegang stelan jas yang sangat bagus.

 _Ya Tuhan,_ batin Taeyong.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong pelan saat Ayah dan Ibunya pergi kekamar untuk mencoba baju yang dibelikan Jaehyun.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Jaehyun berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Kau membelikan mereka baju dan sepatu dan itu pasti sangat mahal" ucap Taeyong.

"Itu hanya baju dan sepatu, Tae. Bukan apa-apa" ucap Jaehyun pelan.

"Tapi tetap saja itu tidak perlu, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hmm kemari Tae, duduk sini" ucap Jaehyun menyuruh Taeyong duduk disampingnya. Taeyong menuruti, ia duduk disamping Jaehyun.

"Ini untukmu" ucap Jaehyun memberikan sesuatu pada Taeyong.

Taeyong menerima sebuah kotak berukuran sedang "Apa ini?" tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Buka saja" jawab Jaehyun tersenyum menatap Taeyong.

Taeyong pun membuka kotak tersebut dan sedikit terkejut melihat isinya. "Handphone?" ucap Taeyong sambil mengambil dan memegang handphone yang Taeyong tau harganya sangat mahal.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Itu handphone untukmu. Aku sudah memasukkan nomerku. Jika kau perlu sesuatu, kau tinggal menghubungiku. Aku juga sudah memasukan nomermu dihandphoneku" ucap Jaehyun.

"Tapi aku kan sudah punya handphone-" ucap Taeyong.

"Handphonemu sudah ketinggalan jaman sekali, Tae" ucap Jaehyun sedikit tertawa.

"Yang pentingkan masih bisa dipakai" ucap Taeyong sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau simpan saja handphone lamamu. Kau hanya perlu memindahkan kontak teman-temanmu" ucap Jaehyun masih tertawa melihat Taeyong. Taeyong hanya mengangguk.

"Tae, lihatlah Ayah dan Ibu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Ibunya yang sudah mengenakan baju barunya.

"Bagus" ucap Taeyong. Bajunya memang bagus. Ayah dan Ibunya terlihat sangat senang. Taeyong ikut merasa senang melihatnya. Ia tak pernah melihat Ayah dan Ibunya sesenang ini. Sebahagia sekarang ini.

Taeyong melihat kearah Jaehyun yang sedang tertawa melihat tingkah Ayah dan Ibunya yang sedang menari-nari tanpa musik. Memperagakan jika mereka sedang berada disebuah pesta. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Bahagia sekali.

 _Dan semua karena Jaehyun.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai ketemu lagiii.. \^^/ Maaf yaa sedikit lama.. Authornya lagi sibuk banget.. Hihihi.. /ga nanya ya/ ;D

Jangan lupa review yaaa ;D Thanks yang udah kasih review.. ;*

See you next chapter~~ \^^/


	3. Chapter 3

**My Destiny**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Besok adalah hari pertunangan Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Segala persiapan sudah selesai. Keluarga Jung sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Mereka juga sudah mengundang keluarga, kerabat dan rekan bisnis. Sedangkan dari pihak Keluarga Lee hanya mengundang keluarga dekat saja. Taeyong tak memberi tau satupun temannya. Semua temannya tau siapa kekasih Taeyong. Siapa yang Taeyong cintai. Dan itu bukan Jaehyun.

Taeyong sedang dikamarnya, hanya memandangi handphonenya. Kedua handphonenya. Handphone lamanya baru saja menerima pesan dari Chanyeol, menanyakan apakah Taeyong bisa menjemputnya di stasiun. Namun Taeyong belum menjawabnya. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menjemputnya, besok ia dan Jaehyun akan bertunangan. Tapi ia bingung alasan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Chanyeol. Jika ia mengatakan karena ia harus bekerja, bisa saja Chanyeol mendatangi restoran tempatnya bekerja. Atau ia beralasan sibuk kuliah, Chanyeol tau ia tak ada kelas sore. Kedua alasan itu tidak mungkin. Taeyong harus mencari alasan lain. Tapi apa? Taeyong sangat bingung.

Ia juga memandangi handphonenya yang diberi oleh Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengirim pesan. Mengucapkan selamat malam padanya. Dan Jaehyun mengatakan jika ia akan menjemput Taeyong pukul 7 pagi. Namun Taeyong juga tak membalas pesan Jaehyun.

"Tae- Boleh Ibu masuk?" suara Nyonya Lee mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk Ibu, tidak dikunci" jawab Taeyong. Ia lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menaruhnya dibawah bantal.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Nyonya Lee nya kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Taeyong.

"Belum" jawab Taeyong pelan sambil menggeleng.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Nyonya Lee lagi.

"Aku belum mengantuk, Ibu" jawab Taeyong.

"Besok kau harus bangun pagi-pagi, Tae. Kau harus tidur" ucap Nyonya Lee.

"Iya Ibu aku tau" ucap Taeyong.

"Ya sudah kau tidur yaa" ucap Nyonya Lee sambil berdiri.

Taeyong mengangguk, Nyonya Lee lalu keluar dari kamar Taeyong.

Taeyong mencoba untuk tidur walaupun pikirannya masih memikirkan alasan yang akan ia sampaikan pada Chanyeol. Sebuah alasan terlintas dikepalanya. Ia akan mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau ia tak bisa menjemputnya karena harus keluar kota untuk mengunjungi salah satu keluarganya yang sakit. Alasan itu mungkin masuk akal. Ya, Taeyong akan mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Taeyong udah bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Meskipun ia masih sangat mengantuk karena ia terlambat tidur, namun ia harus tetap bangun dan bersiap-siap. Jaehyun akan datang menjemputnya.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan jasmu, Tae?" tanya Nyonya Lee

"Sudah" jawab Taeyong.

"Sepatu?" tanya Nyonya Lee

"Juga sudah" jawab Taeyong lagi.

"Mmm baiklah kalau sudah siap semua. Hanya tinggal menunggu Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk. Dan tak lama kemudian, suara mobil Jaehyun terdengar.

"Itu dia Jaehyun sudah datang" ucap Nyonya Lee. "Ayah, bantu Ibu bawakan koper ini" ucap Nyonya Lee lagi menyuruh Tuan Lee membawakan koper mereka ke mobil Jaehyun.

Lalu Tuan Lee membawakan koper mereka. Dan bertemu Jaehyun dipintu pagar.

"Sini biar aku saja Paman" ucap Jaehyun mengambil koper dari tangan Tuan Lee dan menaruhnya di bagasi mobil.

"Ada lagi Paman?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Ada koper Taeyong" jawab Tuan Lee.

"Biar aku ambilkan" ucap Jaehyun. Lalu mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah. "Selamat pagi, Bibi" sapa Jaehyun saat melihat Nyonya Lee.

"Selamat pagi, Jaehyun" balas Nyonya Lee tersenyum. "Taeyong dikamarnya, mengambil sesuatu katanya" ucap Nyonya Lee saat melihat Jaehyun mencari seseorang.

Jaehyun mengangguk dan ia pun tersenyum saat melihat Taeyong. Namun senyumnya sedikit hilang saat melihat wajah Taeyong yang pucat dan matanya yang sembab seperti orang habis menangis atau kurang tidur.

"Kau sudah siap, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun lembut pada Taeyong.

"Sudah" jawab Taeyong pelan.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ucap Nyonya Lee mengajak mereka berangkat. Mereka semua pun berangkat menuju rumah Jaehyun.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah Jaehyun, mereka pun disambut oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Jung. Lalu Jaehyun mengantar Tuan dan Nyonya Lee ke kamar tamu untuk mereka berganti baju dan istirahat.

"Kau ingin di kamarku atau di kamar tamu, Tae" tanya Jaehyun tersenyum. Sepertinya ia sedang menggoda Taeyong.

"Kamar tamu" jawab Taeyong cepat. Jaehyun sedikit tertawa lalu mengantar Taeyong kesebuah kamar. Kamar tamu seperti permintaan Taeyong.

"Aku tinggalkan kau sendiri untuk istirahat" ucap Jaehyun saat membukakan pintu kamar dan meletakkan koper Taeyong disamping tempat tidur. "Jam 12 kau sudah harus siap ya Tae. Nanti aku kesini lagi" ucap Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Lalu Jaehyun meninggalkan Taeyong sendiri.

Taeyong mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh kamar, kamarnya luas sekali. Lalu ia duduk dipingiran kasur. Mengambil handphonenya yang sejak ia bangun belum dilihatnya. Ada 2x panggilan tak terjawab. Dan 1 pesan masuk. Semuanya dari Chanyeol.

From : Chanyeol hyung

 _Tae, kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku? Apa kau sibuk sekali? Semalam kau juga tak membalas pesanku. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun. Apa kau bisa menjemputku? Telepon aku saat kau ada waktu ya, Tae. Atau setidaknya balas pesanku ini._

Taeyong ragu-ragu saat ia hendak menelepon Chanyeol. Takut suaranya bergetar saat ia berbohong pada Chanyeol. Lalu Taeyong memutuskan untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol.

To : Chanyeol hyung

 _Hyung, maaf aku baru sempat membalas pesanmu. Aku tak mengangkat teleponmu karena aku sedang sibuk, hyung._

 _Dan aku tak bisa menjemputmu. Tiba-tiba aku mendapat telepon dari keluargaku di Gwangmyeong. Pamanku jatuh sakit, dan aku harus menjenguknya. Maaf ya hyung._

Dan tak lama handphone Taeyong bergetar, sebuah pesan balasan dari Chanyeol.

From : Chanyeol hyung

 _Tidak apa-apa kalau kau sibuk, Tae. Aku mengerti. Dan sampaikan salamku untuk keluargamu ya._

Mata Taeyong berkaca-kaca membaca pesan balasan dari Chanyeol. Hatinya sakit sekali, ia telah berbohong pada Chanyeol.

 _Maafkan aku, hyung_

 _._

 _._

Acara pertunangan Jaehyun dan Taeyong berjalan lancar. Meski hanya berlangsung di kediaman Keluarga Jung. Tak mengurangi kemewahan acara. Hampir semua tamu undangan datang, hanya beberapa yang tidak bisa datang karena harus pergi keluar kota.

Jaehyun memperkenalkan Taeyong pada seluruh keluarga besar dan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Semua mengatakan jika Taeyong sangat serasi dengan Jaehyun. Jaehyun merubah penampilan Taeyong dari pemuda biasa menjadi pemuda kelas atas. Sehingga semua tamu mengatakan Taeyong sangat cocok untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Jaehyun. Jaehyun kelihatan bahagia sekali. Senyum dan tawa tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Berbeda dengan Jaehyun. Taeyong harus bersandiwara, berpura-pura bahagia atas pertunangannya dengan Jaehyun. Senyum palsu menghiasi wajahnya. Ia harus terus tersenyum setiap Jaehyun memperkenalkannya pada orang-orang, meskipun hatinya menangis.

Jaehyun tau Taeyong sedang bersandiwara. Ia bisa melihatnya. Senyum terpaksa yang Taeyong tampilkan diwajahnya. Tapi Jaehyun hanya menganggap itu karena Taeyong gugup dan karena Taeyong belum mencintainya. Taeyong memang belum mencintainya, belum bisa menerimanya seutuhnya. Jaehyun tau itu.

.

.

"Kau lelah, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun saat acara pertunangan mereka baru saja selesai. Tamu undangan sudah pulang.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Ia memang lelah.

"Aku antar kau ke kamar, dan kau bisa istirahat" ucap Jaehyun lagi. Lalu menggandeng tangan Taeyong. Taeyong tak terkejut saat Jaehyun menggandengnya karena sepanjang acara tadi Jaehyun selalu menggandengnya.

"Ayah Ibu, Taeyong mau istirahat dulu" ucap Jaehyun pada Tuan dan Nyonya Jung yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah ya, Tae" ucap Nyonya Jung mendekati Taeyong dan memeluknya. "Kau sekarang sudah resmi menjadi calon menantuku" ucap Nyonya Jung lagi sambil memeluk Taeyong erat.

Taeyong hanya diam namun ia balas memeluk Nyonya Jung. Pelukan Nyonya Jung sangat hangat. Seperti ia sedang memeluk Ibunya sendiri.

"Sudah Ibu, biarkan Taeyong istirahat. Kau bisa memeluknya lagi besok" ucap Tuan Jung tertawa. Semua orang tertawa dan Nyonya Jung melepas pelukannya. Ia juga tertawa.

"Selamat malam, Tae" ucap Nyonya Jung.

"Selamat malam, semuanya" ucap Taeyong. Mengucapkan selamat malam pada Tuan dan Nyonya Jung dan juga pada Ayah Ibunya.

"Selamat malam, Tae" ucap Jaehyun saat mereka sampai di kamar Taeyong. Melepas pegangannya dari tangan Taeyong.

"Selamat malam, Jaehyun" jawab Taeyong.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya" ucap Jaehyun lagi, tersenyum pada Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk dan sedikit membalas senyum Jaehyun. Lalu ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Setelah pintu kamar tertutup, Taeyong langsung tak kuasa menahan sakit didadanya. Ia tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis. Tubuhnya merosot kelantai bersandar pada pintu, kedua tangan memeluk kakinya.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ , maafkan aku" ucap Taeyong lirih. Dan ia pun menangis.

.

.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak Tae?" tanya Nyonya Jung saat mereka sedang sarapan bersama keesokan paginya.

"Iya" jawab Taeyong memberi senyum pada Nyonya Jung.

"Hari ini kau ada kuliah, Tae?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

"Tidak hari ini aku libur" jawab Taeyong.

"Bagus, hari ini kau bisa jalan-jalan dengan Jaehyun" ucap Nyonya Lee lagi melihat kearah Jaehyun.

"Aku terserah Taeyong saja" ucap Jaehyun.

"Sudah-sudah kita sarapan dulu, biarkan mereka yang menentukan" ucap Tuan Jung tertawa. Semua tertawa dan melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

.

.

"Kau kelihatannya masih lelah Tae. Apa tidurmu benar nyenyak?" tanya Jaehyun saat mereka sedang duduk dikursi taman. Para orang tua sedang berbincang-bincang diruang tengah setelah mereka selesai sarapan.

"Tidak juga sebenarnya, aku sedikit kesulitan tidur jika bukan di kamarku sendiri" jawab Taeyong pelan.

"Bagaimana jika nanti malam kau tidur dikamarku?" tanya Jaehyun tertawa. Menggoda Taeyong.

"Sepertinya nanti malam aku akan tidur dikamarku sendiri. Sore ini kami akan kembali kerumah" ucap Taeyong melihat Jaehyun.

"Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal saja disini, ini kan rumahmu juga" ucap Jaehyun kecewa.

"Belum, Jaehyun. Kita belum menikah. Jadi ini bukan rumahku" ucap Taeyong.

Jaehyun hanya mendengus kecewa, tapi Taeyong benar. Ia dan Taeyong belum resmi. Karena mereka belum menikah.

"Hari ini kau mau jalan-jalan tidak?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Emangnya kau mau kemana? Aku malas keluar" jawab Taeyong.

"Kau payah sekali, Tae" ucap Jaehyun sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"Sudah tau aku payah, kau masih mau menikah denganku" ucap Taeyong sedikit tertawa.

"Karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu" ucap Jaehyun membuat Taeyong langsung berhenti tertawa lalu berdiri.

"Sudah ah, aku mau kembali ke kamar" ucap Taeyong sambil pergi.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa kecil.

.

.

Sore harinya Jaehyun mengantar Taeyong dan Ayah Ibunya kembali kerumah. Taeyong memaksa untuk pulang padahal Keluarga Jung sudah meminta mereka untuk tinggal. Namun Taeyong tidak mau dan memilih untuk kembali kerumah mereka.

Saat mereka sudah sampai dan hendak masuk kedalam rumah, seseorang datang.

"Taeyong" panggil orang itu.

Semua orang menoleh kearah sumber suara. Taeyong tak perlu menoleh siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia sudah hafal dengan suaranya itu. Suara orang yang dicintainya.

"Chan-yeol _hyung_ " ucap Taeyong terbata setelah ia menoleh.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu, Tae" ucap Chanyeol dan langsung memeluk Taeyong.

Taeyong cukup terkejut karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee juga terkejut lalu melihat kearah Jaehyun yang sedang melihat Chanyeol dan Taeyong dengan pandangan bingung.

" _Hyung_ -" ucap Taeyong pelan melepas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ee- Chanyeol, Taeyong. Kita masuk dulu kedalam rumah. Ayo Jaehyun juga. Kita bicara didalam" ucap Nyonya Lee mengajak mereka untuk masuk. Nyonya Lee tau pasti Taeyong belum bicara soal pertunangannya dengan Jaehyun pada Chanyeol.

"Ada apa ini Bibi? Kelihatannya serius sekali. Taeyong?" ucap Chanyeol bingung. Ia memandang Taeyong. Lalu memandang Jaehyun bingung. Jaehyun yang tidak tau siapa Chanyeol pun tak mengerti.

Taeyong diam tak menjawab, hatinya tiba-tiba sakit sekali. Matanya pun sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Taeyong?" panggil Chanyeol lagi.

Taeyong masih diam, ia ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Chanyeol tapi ia tidak sanggup.

"Bibi, sebenarnya ada apa? Siapa pria ini?" tanya Jaehyun ragu-ragu menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Kau yang siapa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Aku-" ucap Jaehyun terpotong.

"Kita bicara didalam, Bibi akan ceritakan semuanya" ucap Nyonya Lee memotong ucapan Jaehyun. Ia merangkul Taeyong. Taeyong sedikit gemetar dan wajahnya pucat.

"Tidak, katakan saja siapa dia?!" tanya Chanyeol menunjuk Jaehyun.

Semua diam tak menjawab, Ayah dan Ibu Taeyong saling memandang. Jaehyun semakin tak mengerti.

"Dia tunanganku, _hyung_! Kami akan menikah" ucap Taeyong tiba-tiba. Air matanya mulai menetes. Nyonya Lee mengeratkan rangkulannya dipundak Taeyong.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Bibi- Paman, katakan kalau itu tidak benar! Kau bercanda kan Tae?" ucap Chanyeol, suaranya bergetar menahan sakit.

"Itu benar Chanyeol" ucap Tuan Lee. "Mereka akan menikah"

"Tidak! Itu pasti bohong" ucap Chanyeol tak percaya.

" _Hyung_ , maafkan aku" ucap Taeyong lirih. Air matanya masih mengalir.

Chanyeol terdiam menatap Taeyong. Sepertinya Taeyong tidak bercanda. Sepertinya Tuan dan Nyonya Lee berkata jujur.

"Kenapa, Tae? Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kenapa kau berpaling dariku? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, Tae. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa kau akan menikah dengan orang lain, Tae?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku-" Taeyong tak bisa menjawab. Ia tak tau apa yang akan ia katakan pada Chanyeol. Ia tak bisa mengatakan alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia akan menikah dengan Jaehyun. Ia juga tak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_ " hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Taeyong.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala tak percaya, orang yang sangat dicintainya akan menikah dengan orang lain. Taeyong akan menjadi milik orang lain. Ia lalu melangkah mundur perlahan, sambil terus memandang Taeyong yang masih menangis. Lalu ia pergi setelah membungkukkan badan pada Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.

Air mata Taeyong semakin deras mengalir. _Maafkan aku, hyung_

Jaehyun sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi. Orang itu adalah kekasih Taeyong. Ia baru mengetahuinya. Hatinya tiba-tiba sakit sekali ternyata Taeyong mencintai orang lain.

"Jaehyun, Taeyong sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam. Ayo Ayah" ucap Nyonya Lee mengajak mereka masuk.

"Tidak Bibi, aku langsung pulang saja" ucap Jaehyun cepat. Ia lalu menaruh koper Taeyong kedalam rumah setelah Tuan Lee membuka pintu.

"Kau tidak mau makan dulu, Jaehyun?" tanya Nyonya Lee. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Jaehyun.

"Tidak Bibi. Aku langsung pulang ya. Paman. Tae, aku pulang yaa" ucap Jaehyun. Raut wajahnya berubah.

"Jaehyun-" panggil Taeyong pelan. Ia tau Jaehyun pasti kecewa.

"Nanti aku telepon" ucap Jaehyun pada Taeyong. Lalu ia keluar rumah menuju mobilnya dan langsung pergi.

.

Suasana dirumah Keluarga Lee hening setelah Jaehyun pergi. Taeyong duduk lemas. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee juga duduk di sofa memandangi Taeyong.

"Taeyong maafkan Ayah dan Ibu, karena kami kau jadi begini" ucap Nyonya Lee terdengar menyesal.

Taeyong menghapus air matanya yang masih tersisa. "Tidak Ibu, ini bukan salah kalian. Ini adalah keputusanku" ucap Taeyong menatap Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Tapi kau jadi-" ucap Tuan Lee

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ayah Ibu" ucap Taeyong berusaha tegar dihadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Nyonya Lee..

Taeyong mengangguk. "Aku kekamar ya Bu, Ayah" ucap Taeyong sambil berdiri. Ia membawa kopernya lalu menuju kamar.

Sesampainya dikamarnya ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Sedikit menangis lagi membayangkan kejadian tadi. Bukan hanya hati Chanyeol saja yang terluka, hati Jaehyun juga pasti terluka. Jaehyun sekarang adalah tunangannya. Calon pendamping hidupnya. Ia harus bisa melupakan Chanyeol dan fokus hanya pada Jaehyun. Hanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong memandangi handphonenya. Handphone pemberian Jaehyun. Jaehyun bilang tadi akan meneleponnya. Tapi sampai pukul 10 malam Jaehyun belum juga meneleponnya. Saat Taeyong sedang menunggu telepon dari Jaehyun, sebuah pesan masuk dihandphone lamanya. Pesan dari Chanyeol.

From : Chanyeol hyung

 _Tae, apa besok kau ke kampus? Aku ingin bicara denganmu._

Taeyong langsung membalas pesan Chanyeol.

To : Chanyeol hyung

 _Iya, besok aku ke kampus jam 11_

Tak lama kemudian handphonenya bergetar lagi.

From : Chanyeol hyung

 _Aku tunggu dibelakang kampus setelah kau selesai kuliah ya._

To : Chanyeol hyung

 _Baiklah_

Setelah itu Chanyeol tak membalas pesan lagi. Lalu Taeyong memandangi lagi hamdphone barunya, ia masih menunggu telepon dari Jaehyun. Sudah hampir pukul 11 Jaehyun belum juga meneleponnya. Lalu ia putuskan untuk tidur karena ia harus bangun pagi-pagi.

.

.

Esok paginya saat Taeyong bangun, ia langsung melihat handphonenya, mungkin saja Jaehyun meneleponnya saat ia sudah tidur dan tak mendengar suaranya. Tapi tidak ada panggilan tak terjawab. Jaehyun tidak meneleponnya. _Apa Jaehyun marah padanya?_ Tidak, Taeyong tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, mungkin saja Jaehyun lupa. Lalu Taeyong menaruh lagi handphonenya dan bersiap-siap untuk mengantar susu dan koran.

Setelah ia mengantar susu dan koran, ia lalu bersiap-siap untuk kuliah. Dalam perjalanannya menuju kampus Taeyong selalu memandangi handphonenya. Tak ada pesan masuk yang dikirim oleh Jaehyun. Jaehyun biasanya selalu mengirim pesan walau hanya mengucapkan _'selamat pagi'_ padanya. Tapi pagi ini tidak. Taeyong bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Apa mungkin Jaehyun juga lupa?_

Sesampainya di kampus, Taeyong langsung menuju kelasnya. Hari ini ia hanya ada satu mata kuliah. Selesai dengan kuliahnya, Taeyong langsung menuju kebelakang kampus tempat biasanya mahasiswa duduk-duduk sambil belajar. Chanyeol sudah duduk menunggunya disana. Sedikit menarik nafas sebelum ia mendekat.

" _Hyung_ " sapa Taeyong sambil ia duduk dihadapan Chanyeol dan meletakan tasnya dimeja didepannya.

"Tae" ucap Chanyeol pelan. Menatap Taeyong dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Ia masih terlihat sangat terluka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Taeyong. Ia juga menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tak mengerti, Tae" ucap Chanyeol. "Kau tak membicarakan padaku sebelumnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau sudah bertunangan? Kapan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hari Minggu kemarin. _Hyung_ maaf-" ucap Taeyong.

"Maaf karena kau sudah berbohong padaku? Iya Tae? Maafmu tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit ini, Tae" ucap Chanyeol.

" _Hyung_ -" ucap Taeyong masih dengan suara pelan.

"Seharusnya aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, Tae" ucap Chanyeol. Taeyong diam, ia hanya menggeleng.

"Seharusnya kau katakan yang sebenarnya sehingga aku tak pengharapkan kau menjemputku, Tae. Aku sangat mengharapkan melihatmu saat aku baru tiba disini" ucap Chanyeol lagi. Matanya terasa panas menahan sakit hati.

"Aku tau maafku saja tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan sakit hatimu, _hyung_. Tak bisa menghilangkan kecewamu padaku. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan, _hyung_ " ucap Taeyong. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Chanyeol dan hanya terpaksa menikah dengan Jaehyun. Tapi ia tidak akan mengatakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol lirih.

" _Hyung_ , lupakan aku. Aku bukan milikmu lagi. Aku sudah milik orang lain" ucap Taeyong sekuat tenaga mengatakannya. Sungguh sebenarnya ia sangat berat mengatakannya.

"Secepat itukah kau berpaling, Tae?" tanya Chanyeol.

Taeyong tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya diam.

"Katakan jika kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Tae. Dan katakan jika kau mencintai pria yang akan kau nikahi itu. Katakan padaku, Tae" ucap Chanyeol menatap kedalam mata Taeyong.

Taeyong sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, ia memejamkan mata lalu menarik nafas dalam. "Aku mencintai Jaehyun dan akan menikah dengannya. Aku sudah melupakanmu, _hyung_. Aku harap kau juga melupakan aku" ucap Taeyong sedikit bergetar.

Chanyeol membeku mendengar perkataan Taeyong. Taeyong sudah melupakannya. Taeyong sudah menggantikan dirinya dengan orang lain. Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa pasrah.

" _Hyung_ , jika tak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan. Sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku harus bekerja" ucap Taeyong.

Chanyeol masih diam, ia hanya mengangguk.

Lalu Taeyong berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tak terasa air matanya menetes. _Selamat tinggal, hyung._

.

.

Taeyong tak tau apa yang menyebabkan ia tak konsentrsi bekerja. Ia sudah beberapa kali salah mengantar pesanan pengunjung restoran. Berkali-kali minta maaf pada mereka. Paman pemilik restoran yang bernama Choi pun sampai harus menegurnya. Mungkin Taeyong lelah. Atau karena ia baru saja putus dengan Chanyeol. Atau mungkin karena Jaehyun tak meneleponnya. Iya, sampai saat ini, malam ini Jaehyun belum juga menghubunginya. Bahkan Jaehyun tidak mengirim pesan pada Taeyong. Taeyong yakin sekali Jaehyun pasti marah padanya sampai-sampai menolak menghubunginya.

"Tae, hari ini kau bekerja tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Paman Choi saat mereka sedang menutup restoran.

"Mmm tidak Paman. Aku-. Mungkin aku hanya lelah. Maaf Paman" ucap Taeyong meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa Tae. Tapi lain kali jika kau lelah lebih baik kau istirahat saja ya" ucap Paman Choi.

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti "Iya Paman"

"Ya sudah cepat kau pulang dan istirahat" ucap Paman Choi lagi.

"Terima kasih, Paman. Aku pulang dulu" ucap Taeyong sambil membungkuk.

Taeyong mengambil tasnya lalu ia keluar restoran. Taeyong sedikit terkejut saat ia baru saja melangkah keluar restoran, ia melihat Jaehyun sedang berdiri disamping mobilnya. Raut wajah Jaehyun tidak seperti biasanya. Tak ada senyum lebar saat Jaehyun melihat Taeyong. Hanya senyum tipis yang Jaehyun berikan. Entah kenapa hati Taeyong tiba-tiba sakit melihatnya.

"Jae-hyun" ucap Taeyong pelan.

"Aku antar kau pulang" ucap Jaehyun sambil membuka pintu untuk Taeyong. Taeyong lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan merekapun pulang bersama.

Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Namun sesekali Taeyong melihat Jaehyun yang selalu memandang lurus kedepan.

"Kau tak meneleponku" ucap Taeyong memecah keheningan.

"Seharian ini aku sibuk" ucap Jaehyun masih tak menoleh dan hanya melihat kedepan.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu diam lagi.

"Tae, ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku menemuimu sebelum kita menikah" ucap Jaehyun tiba-tiba. Membuat Taeyong langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taeyong terkejut.

"Aku harus ke Busan. Ternyata masalah perusahaan Ayahku disana belum sepenuhnya selesai dan aku harus menyelesaikan permasalahan itu. Sepertinya butuh waktu yang lama. Untuk itu aku harus tinggal disana" ucap Jaehyun menjelaskan.

"Seperti i-tu" Taeyong mengangguk mengerti, namun sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal didalam hatinya.

"Ini kesempatan untukmu, Tae. Kau jadi bisa berkonsentrasi pada kuliahmu tanpa diganggu olehku" ucap Jaehyun.

"Kau tidak menggangguku, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong.

Jaehyun sedikit tertawa mendengarnya "Aku tau kau pasti bosan melihatku setiap hari, Tae"

Taeyong diam tak menjawab. Taeyong tak tau akan bilang apa. Mereka lalu terdiam lagi sampai tiba dirumah Taeyong.

"Kapan kau berangkat?" tanya Taeyong pelan.

"Besok pagi" jawab Jaehyun.

Ini benar terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu berarti. Sesuatu yang mengganjal itu datang lagi. Menimbulkan rasa sesak didada Taeyong.

"Kapan kau akan kembali kesini?" tanya Taeyong lagi.

"Aku belum tau, sampai permasalahan di perusahaan Ayahku selesai" jawab Jaehyun.

"Apa kau akan menghubungiku?" tanya Taeyong.

"Jika aku sempat, aku pasti menghubungimu" jawab Jaehyun.

Setelah itu Taeyong tak tau mau bertanya apa lagi. Ia diam.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat istirahat Tae. Kau kelihatan lelah" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk sambil memandang Jaehyun, Jaehyun pun memandang dirinya. Ia lalu keluar mobil dan masuk kerumahnya. Kemudian Jaehyun pun pergi.

.

.

Taeyong masuk kedalam rumahnya yang sudah setengah gelap. Ayah dan Ibunya pasti sudah tidur. Mengunci pintu lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar Taeyong langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Bukan hanya melelahkan raganya tapi juga melelahkan pikirannya. Hari ini ia baru saja resmi berpisah dari Chanyeol. Dan berpisah dari Jaehyun walau hanya sementara.

 _Berpisah dari Jaehyun?_

Taeyong merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal lagi. Kenapa kata-kata itu tiba-tiba sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Author nyesek sendiri nih nulis chapter ini.. Hahhahaa.. Authornya rada cengeng.. ;D

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa teman~ Gomawo.. See you next chapter.. \^^/


	4. Chapter 4

**My Destiny**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

From : Jaehyun

 _Tae, saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Busan.._

 _Maaf aku tidak sempat meneleponmu.._

 _Nanti aku kabari lagi saat aku sampai.._

 _._

 _._

Taeyong merasa malas sekali untuk bangun dan melakukan aktifitasnya setiap pagi, setelah ia membaca pesan dari Jaehyun. Jaehyun sudah pergi. Entah kapan Taeyong akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Jaehyun sudah pergi ya, Tae?" tanya Nyonya Lee saat Taeyong kembali setelah mengantar susu dan koran.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Bersiap-siap untuk kuliah. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee saling memandang melihat sikap Taeyong. Taeyong tampak murung dan tidak bersemangat.

"Aku berangkat ya Ibu, Ayah" ucap Taeyong setelah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu, Tae" tanya Nyonya Lee.

"Tidak Ibu, aku tidak lapar" jawab Taeyong.

"Tapi kau harus sarapan, Tae" ucap Nyonya Lee.

"Nanti saja di kampus" jawab Tae. Lalu ia pun pergi.

.

.

Taeyong menghindar saat ia tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol dilorong menuju kelasnya. Tak ingin kesedihannya muncul lagi. Ia lebih baik tak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Untuk sementara sampai lukanya benar-benar sembuh.

Saat Taeyong baru saja akan masuk kedalam kelasnya, handphonenya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Jaehyun.

From : Jaehyun

 _Tae, aku baru saja sampai. Aku langsung menuju kantorku. Aku akan sangat sibuk dan mungkin aku tidak bisa mengirim pesan padamu ataupun menghubungimu. Aku harap kau mengerti._

Taeyong duduk dikursinya sambil membalas pesan Jaehyun.

To : Jaehyun

 _Tidak apa-apa Jaehyun. Aku mengerti._

Taeyong mengerti, Taeyong berusaha untuk mengerti. Jaehyun akan sangat sibuk dengan urusan di perusahaan Ayahnya. Dan mungkin Jaehyun akan sedikit melupakannya karena Jaehyun harus mementingkan pekerjaannya. Taeyong tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena ia tak punya pilihan. Taeyong akan berkonsentrasi dengan kuliah dan juga pekerjaannya. Seperti yang Jaehyun katakan.

.

.

Seminggu sudah setelah Jaehyun tinggal di Busan dan tak pernah menghubungi ataupun mengirim pesan pada Taeyong. Taeyong tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Jaehyun. Mengapa Jaehyun tidak juga mengabarinya lagi. Taeyong hanya berpikir jika Jaehyun sangat sibuk hingga tak sempat menghubunginya.

.

.

Jaehyun tak pernah menghubungi Taeyong, meski ini sudah minggu ke-3 setelah ia pergi. Apakah Jaehyun tidak merindukan Taeyong? Bukankah Jaehyun pernah bilang bahwa ia tidak bisa jika tak bertemu dengan Taeyong? Jaehyun mencintainya, Taeyong tau itu. Namun Taeyong tak mengerti kenapa Jaehyun tak pernah sekalipun menghubunginya. Apakah Jaehyun masih kecewa padanya? Taeyong belum minta maaf pada Jaehyun soal itu. Hal itu terus menggangu pikirannya.

.

.

Nyonya Lee melihat perubahan pada Taeyong. Sudah hampir dua bulan Jaehyun pergi. Taeyong semakin murung dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Taeyong juga tak bersemangat lagi bekerja, ia bahkan sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya mengantar susu dan koran. Ia sudah malas untuk bangun pagi dan hanya berbaring ditempat tidur. Taeyong bahkan tak berkonsentrasi lagi saat kuliah. Nilai mata kuliahnya menurun.

"Tae, boleh Ibu masuk?" tanya Nyonya Lee mengetuk pintu kamar Taeyong.

"Masuk, Bu" jawab Taeyong pelan.

Nyonya Lee lalu masuk dan duduk disamping Taeyong yang sedang berbaring ditempat tidur.

"Kau tidak kuliah Tae? Ini sudah hampir jam 10" tanya Nyonya Lee menyentuh pundak Taeyong.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa, apa kau sakit?" tanya Nyonya Lee. Mengusap kepala Taeyong.

"Iya- Aku tidak enak badan, Bu" jawab Taeyong masih dengan suara pelan.

"Kau ingin Ibu antar ke dokter?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

"Tidak Ibu. Aku hanya perlu istirahat" jawab Taeyong menolak ke dokter.

"Tapi badannya hangat, Tae" ucap Nyonya Lee memegang kening Taeyong.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ibu. Hanya perlu istirahat" jawab Taeyong berbohong.

Nyonya Lee sangat sedih melihat keadaan Taeyong. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Taeyong sangat keras kepala. Lalu Nyonya Lee meningalkan Taeyong untuk beristirahat.

.

.

 _Jaehyun?_

 _Kaukah itu?_

 _Jaehyun, kenapa kau diam saja._

 _Jaehyun!?_

 _Jaehyun, kau mau kemana?_

 _Jaehyuun! Jaehyuuun!_

Taeyong terbangun dari tidurnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Ia lalu mengatur nafasnya. Taeyong baru saja bermimpi. Jaehyun pergi meninggalkannya. Walaupun itu hanya mimpi namun Taeyong merasa jika hal itu akan benar terjadi. Tak terasa air matanya menetes.

"Jaehyun-" ucap Taeyong lirih..

.

.

"Kau akan ke kampus Tae?" tanya Nyonya Lee saat Taeyong baru saja keluar kamar dan langsung duduk dimeja makan.

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sarapan dulu ya" ucap Nyonya Lee sambil mengambil piring dan sarapan untuk Taeyong.

"Sedikit saja, Ibu" ucap Taeyong.

Nyonya Lee lalu mengambil sarapan untuk Taeyong. Mereka lalu sarapan bersama. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee tidak banyak bicara saat sarapan, meski sebenarnya banyak sekali yang mereka ingin tanyakan pada Taeyong. Tapi melihat Taeyong yang sepertinya enggan berbicara, mereka mengurungkan niat mereka. Dan lebih memilih diam.

"Aku berangkat ya Ayah Ibu" ucap Taeyong setelah selesai sarapan.

"Iya Tae, hati-hati ya" ucap Nyonya Lee.

"Nanti aku langsung kerja ya, Bu" ucap Taeyong lagi.

Nyonya Lee hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Taeyong pun pergi ke kampus. Taeyong selalu memikirkan mimpinya saat perjalanan menuju kampus. Berusaha tidak menangis saat membayangkan Jaehyun pergi meninggalkannya. Taeyong tak ingin Jaehyun pergi. Taeyong sudah memilih untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dan memilih untuk menikah dengan Jaehyun. Taeyong sudah berkorban untuk itu.

.

.

Taeyong berusaha tidak memikirkan pikiran buruknya tentang Jaehyun yang akan pergi meninggalkannya, ia harus berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya di restoran. Ia berusaha untuk tidak salah mengantar pesanan pengunjung. Ia tak ingin Paman Choi menegurnya lagi. Namun saat Taeyong sedang membereskan piring dimeja tiba-tiba pikiran buruk itu muncul membuat konsentrasi Taeyong hilang sehingga tak sengaja piring yang dipegangnya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Menimbulkan bunyi pecahan piring yang membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah-" Taeyong sedikit menjerit saat pecahan piring yang sedang dibereskannya melukai tangannya. Darah segar pun mengalir dari tangannya.

"Hati-hati Tae" ucap Hansol, salah satu teman kerjanya. Ia lalu menyuruh Taeyong berdiri dan ia yang membereskan pecahan piring.

"Sudah sana kau bersihkan dan obati lukamu" ucap Hansol lagi.

Taeyong lalu pergi ke dapur dan membersihkan lukanya. Dan menutupi lukanya dengan plester luka.

"Ada apa denganmu, Tae?" tanya Paman Choi saat Taeyong sedang mengobati lukanya. "Aku perhatikan kau tak pernah lagi berkonsentrasi saat bekerja" ucap Paman Choi lagi.

"Maaf Paman" ucap Taeyong sambil membungkukkan badan. Taeyong tau ia bersalah. Tidak berkonsentrasi saat bekerja dan selalu menimbulkan masalah. Ia juga selalu merepotkan Paman Choi dan teman-temannya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, jika kau lelah lebih baik kau istirahat saja" ucap Paman Choi.

"Iya Paman aku minta maaf" ucap Taeyong, ia terdengar sangat menyesal.

Paman Choi lalu menyuruh Taeyong pulang untuk beristirahat. Awalnya Taeyong menolak untuk pulang dan ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namun karena ia masih belum bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja, ia lalu menuruti Paman Choi dan memilih untuk pulang.

"Kau sudah pulang, Tae?" tanya Nyonya Lee bingung saat melihat Taeyong sudah pulang padahal baru pukul 8 malam.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk ia langsung menuju kamarnya. Matanya memerah karena menangis.

Nyonya Lee yang bingung lalu mengikuti Taeyong ke kamar.

"Kenapa, Tae?" tanya Nyonya Lee bingung.

"Aku memecahkan piring, Ibu. Dan Paman Choi menyuruhku pulang" ucap Taeyong lirih, ia masih menangis.

Nyonya Lee yang mendengar Taeyong menangis langsung memeluknya. Mengusap punggung Taeyong. Dan Taeyong semakin menangis. Nyonya Lee tak bertanya lagi, ia diam sambil terus memeluk Taeyong. Terus mengusap-usap punggung Taeyong untuk menenangkan. Nyonya Lee merasa sedih sekali melihat Taeyong seperti ini.

Nyonya Lee tau Taeyong pasti sedih karena berpisah dari kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Dan Jaehyun juga pergi meninggalkan Taeyong walau hanya sementara. Nyonya Lee tak ingin Taeyong bersedih, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Taeyong, Nyonya Lee menelepon Jaehyun. Menceritakan keadaan Taeyong pada Jaehyun. Menceritakan Taeyong yang selalu murung dan selalu mengurung diri didalam kamar. Hal itu membuat Jaehyun cemas dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Untuk bertemu Taeyong dan melihat keadaannya. Meski sudah pukul 9 malam, Jaehyun tetap akan kembali ke Seoul. Menyetir seorang diri, ia lalu meminta Tuan atau Nyonya Lee untuk menunggunya.

Lewat tengah malam Jaehyun sampai dirumah Taeyong. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sudah menunggunya. Setelah menyalami Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, Jaehyun lalu pergi menuju kamar Taeyong setelah sebelumnya meminta ijin pada Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.

Jaehyun membuka pintu kamar Taeyong yang tidak terkunci, dan menutupnya perlahan. Kamar Taeyong sedikit gelap, karena Taeyong mematikan lampu kamarnya dan hanya menyalakan lampu meja. Dan meskipun sedikit gelap, Jaehyun bisa melihat Taeyong. Taeyong tengah tidur dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Perlahan Jaehyun berlutut disamping tempat tidur, ia menatap wajah Taeyong yang pucat dan ia melihat masih ada sisa air mata membasahi mata Taeyong yang terpejam. Hati Jaehyun sakit sekali melihatnya. Jaehyun lalu mengusap sisa air mata itu perlahan. Meskipun Jaehyun menyentuh Taeyong dengan lembut, namun sepertinya Taeyong bisa merasakan sentuhan Jaehyun. Taeyong sedikit membuka matanya.

"Jaehyun-?" ucap Taeyong pelan.

"Iya Tae, ini aku" ucap Jaehyun juga pelan, tersenyum pada Taeyong.

"Jaehyun kenapa bisa kau-" ucap Taeyong lagi, matanya membulat. Ia mencoba untuk bangun.

"Ssttt, sebaiknya kau tetap istirahat Tae" ucap Jaehyun mencegah Taeyong untuk bangun. Tangan kirinya mengusap ramput Taeyong dan tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Taeyong.

"Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Taeyong menatap Jaehyun. Ia masih tak percaya Jaehyun ada dihadapannya.

"Iyaaa-. Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu" jawab Jaehyun. Ia juga menatap Taeyong.

"Jae-" ucap Taeyong lirih. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia sepertinya akan menangis lagi.

"Jangan menangis Tae. Ada aku disini" ucap Jaehyun tangannya masih mengusap-usap Taeyong.

Dan bukannya Taeyong diam, ia malah semakin menangis. Jaehyun lalu bangkit dan ia pun berbaring disamping Taeyong dan memeluknya. Taeyong menangis dalam pelukan Jaehyun.

Taeyong merasa sangat nyaman dalam pelukan Jaehyun. "Jangan pergi lagi, Jaehyun. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap Taeyong sambil terisak.

Jaehyun semakin erat memeluk tubuh Taeyong. "Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku tetap disini, Tae. Kau jangan menangis" ucap Jaehyun mengusap-usap punggung Taeyong.

Taeyong merasa sangat lega. Jaehyun akan tetap disini bersamanya. Ia perlahan berhenti menangis. Namun masih memeluk erat Jaehyun. Ia sangat takut Jaehyun akan pergi lagi.

Selama beberapa menit mereka tak bicara, diam dan hanya berpelukan. Jaehyun masih mengusap punggung Taeyong.

Taeyong merasa cukup tenang untuk kembali bicara. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada disini, Jae?" tanya Taeyong pelan. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Jaehyun.

Jaehyun juga menatap Taeyong, jarinya mengusap mata Taeyong yang basah. "Bibi Lee meneleponku, dia bilang kau sakit jadi aku cepat-cepat kesini" jawab Jaehyun jujur.

"Ibu meneleponmu?" tanya Taeyong.

"Iya-. Bibi Lee bilang kau tidak mau makan dan hanya mengurung diri dikamar. Apa itu benar?" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong diam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tau Jaehyun. Sejak kau pergi, aku merasa aku tak punya semangat hidup. Aku merasa separuh jiwaku hilang. Sepertinya- kau membawanya pergi bersamamu" ucap Taeyong pelan.

Jaehyun tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Taeyong. Namun ia sedikit menyesal karena dirinya Taeyong jadi seperti ini.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku tak sempat menghubungimu, Tae. Aku sangat sibuk dan-" ucap Jaehyun.

"Aku tau, Jaehyun. Aku mengerti kau pasti sibuk" ucap Taeyong sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaehyun dan kembali memeluknya.

Jaehyun balas memeluk Taeyong, dalam hatinya ia menyesal karena sudah sedikit berbohong pada Taeyong. Ia memang sibuk dengan urusan di perusahaannya, namun saat ada waktu luang ia sengaja tak menghubungi Taeyong. Ia masih kecewa pada Taeyong karena Taeyong mencintai orang lain, meskipun hatinya tersiksa karena tak mau menghubungi Taeyong. Tapi sekarang ia tau, Taeyong membutuhkan dirinya. Seperti ia juga yang tak bisa hidup tanpa Taeyong.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hallo~~ Aku datang lagi \^^/ Hihihi... Semakin mendekati akhir cerita nih kayanya.. Hehehe.. ;p

Jangan lupa review yaa~~ ^^ Yang udah review makasih banyak :*

See you next chapter~ \^^/


	5. Chapter 5

**My Destiny**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taeyong membuka matanya perlahan, tangannya mencari-cari seseorang. Tapi ia tak menemukannya. Ia terkejut dan membuka matanya lebar.

 _Kemana Jaehyun?_

 _Kenapa tidak ada disampingnya?_

 _Apa semalam ia hanya bermimpi?_

 _Tidak! Ia tidak bermimpi._

 _Semalam Jaehyun ada disampingnya, memeluknya._

 _Apa Jaehyun sudah pergi?_

 _Tidaakk!_

"Jaehyun!?" Taeyong memanggil nama Jaehyun sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sedikit berlari keluar kamar. Dan ia merasa lega saat melihat Jaehyun tengah duduk dimeja makan bersama Ayah Ibunya.

"Selamat Pagi, Taeyong" sapa Nyonya Lee saat melihat Taeyong.

Jaehyun menoleh kearah Taeyong "Hey, kau sudah bangun?" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum pada Taeyong.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia pun duduk dikursi disamping Jaehyun.

"Tadi aku ingin membangunkanmu, tapi sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali. Aku tidak jadi membangunkanmu" ucap Jaehyun mengusap pipi Taeyong.

Tuan dan Nyonya Lee tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Taeyong menjadi salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tae? Apa sudah baikan?" tanya Tuan Lee.

"Sudah Ayah-" jawab Taeyong masih salah tingkah.

"Syukurlah kau sudah lebih baik, Tae. Mmm, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu" ucap Nyonya Lee.

Semua orang mengangguk. Jaehyun lalu mengambilkan sarapan untuk Taeyong

"Ini, kau sarapan yang banyak ya Tae" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Lalu merekapun sarapan bersama.

.

.

"Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan, Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong saat mereka sedang berada diruang keluarga, menonton TV.

"Tidak, tadi pagi aku sudah menelepon Ayahku. Dan Ayahnya meminta sepupuku Johnny untuk menggantikan posisiku" jawab Jaehyun.

Taeyong merasa sangat lega. Perasaannya semakin tenang mendengar jawaban Jaehyun.

"Kita bisa mengurus persiapan pernikahan kita, ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan lulus kuliah?" tanya Jaehyun. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menikahi Taeyong.

Jantung Taeyong berdebar kencang saat Jaehyun bertanya seperti itu.

"Hmm, aku hanya tinggal menyelesaikan tugas akhirku" jawab Taeyong gugup.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Sekitar 3 bulan" jawab Taeyong.

"Kenapa lama sekali" ucap Jaehyun sedikit kesal.

"Emang seperti itu" jawab Taeyong tak mau kalah.

"Aku sudah tak sabar untuk menikahimu, kau tau" ucap Jaehyun sambil menarik Taeyong mendekat padanya. Ia pun lalu merangkul Taeyong.

Jantung Taeyong semakin berdebar kencang, ia mencoba melepas rangkulan Jaehyun. Dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Jaehyun sedikit bingung "Kau tak mau dipeluk olehku, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tidak!" jawab Taeyong

"Semalam siapa yang tak mau melepas pelukannya" ucap Jaehyun menggoda Taeyong. Ia kembali merangkul Taeyong dan semakin memeluknya.

"Nanti Ayah Ibu melihat, Jaehyun!" ucap Taeyong mencoba melepas pelukan Jaehyun.

"Biar saja" jawab Jaehyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jaehyun!" ucap Taeyong melepas pelukan Jaehyun lagi.

Jaehyun kembali memeluk Taeyong.

"Jae-" ucap Taeyong terpotong karena Jaehyun membungkam bibir Taeyong dengan bibirnya.

Taeyong sedikit terkejut Jaehyun menciumnya. Namun ia tak menolaknya dan malah menyambutnya, membiarkan Jaehyun mencium bibirnya lebih dalam. Bibir Jaehyun terasa sangat lembut dan hangat dibibirnya. Taeyong sangat menikmati ciuman Jaehyun, tak terasa perlahan tangan Taeyong melingkari leher Jaehyun. Tangan Jaehyun pun menekan leher Taeyong dan memperdalam ciumannya.

"Hhmm" suara Taeyong melenguh. Ia semakin menikmati ciuman Jaehyun. Dan menjadi tak peduli ada Ayah dan Ibunya dirumah.

"Jae-" ucap Taeyong pelan saat Jaehyun melepas ciumannya. Taeyong bernafas sangat cepat, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, wajahnya memerah.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat wajah Taeyong, lalu tangannya mengusap pipi Taeyong lembut. Dan kembali memeluk Taeyong. Membawa tubuh Taeyong kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tae. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Jaehyun pelan ditelinga Taeyong.

Taeyong tak membalas ucapan Jaehyun, ia hanya balas memeluk Jaehyun.

"Hari ini kau ke kampus, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun. Tangannya membelai rambut Taeyong.

"Tidak, besok baru aku ke kampus" jawab Taeyong.

"Bagus, bagaimana kalo hari ini kita ke rumahku" ucap Jaehyun..

"Untuk apa?" tanya Taeyong.

"Mmm, membahas persiapan pernikahan kita dengan orang tuaku" jawab Jaehyun.

"Tidak mau, kau saja. Aku hanya menuruti kalian saja" ucap Taeyong menolak ajakan Jaehyun.

"Kau juga harus tau dan memberikan pendapatmu, Tae. Masa kau hanya menurut saja? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku menyiapkan gaun pengantin untukmu. Dan memintamu untuk memakainya. Apa kau akan menurut saja?" ucap Jaehyun sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Taeyong cepat. Taeyong memajukan bibirnya. Dan wajahnya merona menahan malu.

Jaehyun semakin tertawa.

Taeyong sedikit memukul Jaehyun agar berhenti menertawakannya. Jaehyun sedikit mengaduh dan ia pun berhenti tertawa.

"Tapi nanti aku harus bekerja" ucap Taeyong.

"Nanti aku antar" ucap Jaehyun. Taeyong pun akhirnya mengangguk membuat Jaehyun tersenyum.

.

.

Siang harinya mereka tiba dirumah Jaehyun. Nyonya Jung yang menyambut mereka sedangkan Tuan Jung sedang bekerja. Nyonya Jung sudah menyiapkan masakan untuk mereka makan siang. Jaehyun sudah memberi tahu Ibunya jika ia akan membawa Taeyong dan keluarganya kerumah.

"Kita makan siang dulu ya" ajak Nyonya Jung pada Keluarga Lee.

Keluarga Lee merasa tidak enak karena baru juga datang tapi sudah langsung makan siang, namun mereka tidak bisa menolak. Jadi mereka mengangguk.

"Apa kau sudah baikan, Tae. Jaehyun bilang kau sakit?" tanya Nyonya Jung pada Taeyong saat mereka sedang makan siang.

"Su-dah, Nyonya" jawab Taeyong mengangguk.

"Jangan panggil aku Nyonya, Tae. Panggil aku Ibu" ucap Nyonya Jung.

"Iya I-bu" ucap Taeyong malu-malu. Semua orang tersenyum melihat Taeyong. Tak terkecuali Jaehyun.

.

.

Para orang tua tampak serius berbincang-bincang di ruang tengah setelah mereka selesai makan siang. Sedangkan Jaehyun bersiap-siap mengantar Taeyong bekerja. Setelah Taeyong berpamitan pada Nyonya Jung dan juga orang tuanya, ia pun berangkat.

"Tae-" panggil Jaehyun saat mereka berada diperjalanan menuju tempat Taeyong bekerja.

"Mmm?" jawab Taeyong menatap Jaehyun.

"Jika aku meminta kau untuk berhenti bekerja setelah kita menikah, apa kau akan berhenti bekerja?" tanya Jaehyun. Ia terdengar sangat serius.

"Aku harus menghidupi keluargaku, Jaehyun. Jadi aku harus tetap bekerja" jawab Taeyong pelan.

"Aku yang akan menghidupi mereka, Tae" ucap Jaehyun.

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu" ucap Taeyong.

"Kau tidak merepotkanku. Mereka akan jadi keluargaku juga, Tae. Ayah Ibuku juga" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam.

"Tae?" panggil Jaehyun.

"Kita liat saja nanti" jawab Taeyong. Ia lalu diam lagi, Jaehyun pun diam. Ia tahu Taeyong sangat keras kepala. Namun ia akan tetap meminta Taeyong untuk berhenti bekerja setelah mereka menikah.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai ditempat kerja Taeyong. Dan pada saat Taeyong hendak membuka pintu mobil, Jaehyun menarik Taeyong pelan untuk menciumnya.

"Nanti aku jemput" ucap Jaehyun setelah melepas ciuman singkatnya.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Jaehyun. Lalu ia pun turun dari mobil dan masuk kedalam tempat kerjanya. Dan Jaehyun kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

Taeyong sedang membersihkan meja saat Hansol, teman kerjanya datang mendekat.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kekasihmu, siapa namanya? Chan-yeol? Apa kalian sudah putus?" tanya Hansol.

Taeyong tak menjawab, hanya melirik Hansol dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan meja yang kotor.

"Maaf, kalau kau tak suka dengan pertanyaanku. Aku hanya penasaran" ucap Hansol saat Taeyong tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kami sudah putus" jawab Taeyong sambil terus membersihkan meja.

"Benarkah? Pantas aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Dan-" ucap Hansol tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan pria yang belakangan ini sering mengantar dan menjemputmu? Apa dia kekasih barumu?" tanya Hansol akhirnya.

Sebenarnya Taeyong sangat malas membahas masalah pribadinya, tapi karena Hansol adalah temannya, Taeyong pun menjawab.

"Iya, dia kekasihku sekarang" jawab Taeyong.

"Wah Tae, kau beruntung sekali. Chanyeol saja sudah tampan, dan yang ini tidak kalah tampan. Dan dia pasti orang kaya, siapa namanya?" tanya Hansol bersemangat.

"Jaehyun. Namanya Jung Jaehyun" jawab Taeyong sedikit malu-malu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengannya?" tanya Hansol lagi.

Dan baru Taeyong akan menjawab, Paman Choi pun datang.

"Apa kalian akan mengobrol sepanjang malam?" tanya Paman Choi sambil menunjuk kearah pengunjung yang baru datang dengan dagunya.

Hansol yang mengerti lalu meminta maaf pada Paman Choi dan segera menuju ke meja pengunjung yang baru datang sambil menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan ' _kita belum selesai bicara_ '. Taeyong hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil sedikit tersenyum.

.

.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, waktunya Taeyong pulang. Jaehyun sudah menunggu diluar restoran. Berdiri bersandar disamping mobilnya menunggu Taeyong.

"Hey.." sapa Jaehyun tersenyum saat Taeyong keluar dan berjalan mendekat.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Taeyong.

"Tidak, aku belum lama sampai, ayo masuk kita pulang" ucap Jaehyun sambil membukakan pintu untuk Taeyong.

"Kau antar aku kerumahku kan?" tanya Taeyong setelah masuk mobil, dan Jaehyun juga sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Tentu saja ke rumahku, Ayah dan Ibumu masih dirumahku. Dan rencananya mereka akan menginap. Dan kau juga, tidak boleh menolak" jawab Jaehyun tersenyum menatap Taeyong.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun tak percaya. "Kau tidak bercanda kan, Jaehyun?"

"Apa tampangku seperti sedang bercanda?" tanya Jaehyun yang memasang wajah ' _serius_ ' yang dibuat-buat. Membuat Taeyong tertawa.

"Orang tuaku itu benar-benar-" ucap Taeyong mengelengkan kepala.

Jaehyun hanya tertawa sambil menghidupkan mesin dan melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

Mereka sampai di rumah Jaehyun beberapa menit kemudian. Taeyong dan Jaehyun menyapa orang tua mereka yang masih asik berbincang-bincang.

"Ah, Tae. Kau sudah pulang" ucap Nyonya Lee. "Mmm Tae, kita akan menginap disini malam ini. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" ucap Nyonya Lee lagi.

"Ti-dak apa-apa, Bu" jawab Taeyong.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak keberatan" ucap Nyonya Lee lagi tersenyum. Semua orangpun ikut tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Tae. Kau kelihatan lelah" ucap Nyonya Jung. Taeyong pun mengangguk.

"Antar Tae kekamarnya, Jae" ucap Nyonya Jung pada Jaehyun.

"Tae akan tidur dikamarku, Bu. Bersamaku" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum, sepertinya ia sedang menggoda Taeyong.

"Tidak! Aku tidur dikamar ta-mu saja" ucap Taeyong, wajahnya sedikit panik dan tampak merona menahan malu.

Jaehyun semakin tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda, Tae. Kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu" ucap Jaehyun lagi-lagi menggoda Taeyong.

Taeyong langsung pergi, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

"Hey, kau tidak mau aku antar" ucap Jaehyun mengikuti Taeyong yang sudah pergi menuju kamar tamu.

"Tidak! Aku bisa sendiri" jawab Taeyong mempercepat langkahnya. Jaehyun masih mengikuti Taeyong.

Semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah laku anak-anak mereka.

.

.

"Taeyong, tunggu aku" ucap Jaehyun saat Taeyong membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau mau apa, Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong yang sudah masuk dan hendak menutup pintu kamar.

"Kita bicara sebentar, memangnya kau sudah mau tidur?" ucap Jaehyun.

"Aku lelah, besok saja ya" ucap Taeyong.

"Sebentar saja" ucap Jaehyun memasang wajah melasnya.

Taeyong yang melihatnya merasa tidak enak. Ini kan rumah Jaehyun. Masa ia meninggalkan dan menolak permintaan Jaehyun untuk menemaninya mengobrol.

"Ya sudah, tapi aku mandi dulu" ucap Taeyong pelan. Jaehyun mengangguk setuju. Lalu Taeyong membolehkan Jaehyun masuk kamar, dan Jaehyun menunggu Taeyong dengan duduk ditempat tidur sambil menonton TV.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Taeyong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan baju yang sama.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengganti bajumu?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Aku kan tidak bawa baju" jawab Taeyong.

"Kau bisa pakai bajuku, dilemari sana sudah disiapkan" ucap Jaehyun menunjuk ke lemari pakaian.

Taeyong pun menuju ke lemari pakaian dan mengambil piyama tidur Jaehyun. Dan langsung menggantinya di kamar mandi. Tak lama Taeyong keluar dengan piyama Jaehyun yang tampak kebesaran ditubuhnya.

"Sini Tae, duduk sini" ucap Jaehyun menepuk tempat tidur tepat disampingnya. Tersenyum.

Taeyong melangkah pelan mendekati Jaehyun, dan duduk ditempat tidur disamping Jaehyun. Jaehyun langsung merangkul Taeyong begitu Taeyong duduk disampingnya. Menghirup aroma wangi tubuh Taeyong.

"Kau harum sekali, Tae" ucap Jaehyun. Memeluk tubuh Taeyong dari samping dan terus mencium aroma tubuh Taeyong.

"Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong pelan. Mencoba melepas pelukan Jaehyun. Namun Jaehyun terus saja memeluknya.

"Jaehyun, nanti ada yang lihat" ucap Taeyong.

Jaehyun tertawa "Kita berdua saja dikamar, Tae. Tidak ada yang melihat" ucap Jaehyun ditelinga Taeyong.

Taeyong tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Jaehyun benar, tidak akan ada yang melihat mereka.

"Mmm katanya kau mau bicara?" ucap Taeyong bersikap biasa saja meskipun jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Nanti saja bicaranya" ucap Jaehyun masih pelan. Ia masih memeluk Taeyong. Masih terus menghirup wangi tubuh Taeyong.

Taeyong yang semakin gugup, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jaehyun, ia meraih remote TV dan mengganti-ganti channel TV.

Jaehyun yang merasa terganggu lalu mengambil remote TV dari tangan Taeyong.

"Acara TV tidak ada yang bagus" ucap Jaehyun sambil membuang remote TV sembarang. Lalu tangannya memeluk Taeyong lagi.

"Jaehyun" panggil Taeyong pelan.

"Mmm?" jawab Jaehyun lembut.

"Aku mengantuk" ucap Taeyong melihat kearah Jaehyun yang masih memeluknya.

Jaehyun perlahan melepas pelukannya. Menatap Taeyong. Dan melihat jika Taeyong memang terlihat lelah dan mengantuk.

"Ya sudah, kau tidur saja" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum kecil. Mengecup kening dan membelai lembut pipi Taeyong lalu ia bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Selamat malam, Tae" ucap Jaehyun pelan.

"Selamat malam, Jae" balas Taeyong sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Jaehyun lalu keluar kamar, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Taeyong hanya berguling-guling saja ditempat tidur. Tubuhnya merasa lelah dan mengantuk namun matanya tidak juga terpejam.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur?" ucap Taeyong pelan pada diri sendiri.

Satu jam berlalu, ia masih belum tertidur juga. Lalu ia memutuskan bangun dari tempat tidur, keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun-?" panggil Taeyong setelah membuka pintu kamar Jaehyun. Jaehyun tak menjawab. ' _Mungkin Jaehyun sudah tidur_ ' pikir Taeyong. Berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Jaehyun dan melihat Jaehyun sudah tidur dibalik selimut.

"Jaehyun-?" panggil Taeyong lagi pelan. Jaehyun tak juga bangun.

"Jae-" panggil Taeyong kali ini mengguncang pundak Jaehyun pelan.

Jaehyun membuka matanya "Hmm- Tae? Ada apa?" ucap Jaehyun, sedikit terkejut tiba-tiba Taeyong ada kamarnya.

"Mmm- A-ku. Aku boleh tidur disini, Ja-e?" ucap Taeyong terbata. Ia jadi sangat gugup sekali. Ia juga tak menyangka ia akan mengatakan itu.

Jaehyun tersenyum mendengar permintaan Taeyong. Lalu ia mengangguk. Menggeser badannya dan membuka selimutnya lebar untuk Taeyong.

Taeyong lalu berbaring disamping Jaehyun dengan punggungnya menghadap Jaehyun. Lalu Jaehyun menyelimutinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tidur dikamarku?" tanya Jaehyun pelan. Hembusan nafasnya terasa dileher belakang Taeyong.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab Taeyong.

"Katanya kau sudah mengantuk? Kenapa tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Aku tidak tau" jawab Taeyong.

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Mungkin kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa aku, tanpa pelukanku" ucap Jaehyun menggoda Taeyong.

Taeyong memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jaehyun. "Sebelum aku mengenalmu, aku selalu tidur nyenyak" jawab Taeyong tak terima.

"Itu lain lagi ceritanya" ucap Jaehyun.

"Sama saja" ucap Taeyong.

"Kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku, jadi kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa aku disampingmu" ucap Jaehyun, lagi-lagi menggoda Taeyong.

Taeyong merasa wajahnya menghangat, ia lalu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Jaehyun. Membuat Jaehyun tertawa, gemas.

"Kemarin tidurmu nyenyak sekali saat aku memelukmu" ucap Jaehyun pelan.

"Kau bahkan tak melepas pelukanmu, takut aku pergi lagi. Iya kan?" ucap Jaehyun lagi.

"Kau bisa diam tidak, aku mau tidur!" ucap Taeyong sedikit ketus. Sengaja agar Jaehyun tidak tau jika ia sebenarnya sangat malu.

Jaehyun yang mendengar suara ketus Taeyong malah tertawa.

"Baiklah- Selamat tidur, sayang" ucap Jaehyun pelan ditelinga Taeyong. Ia memeluk tubuh Taeyong dari belakang.

Taeyong tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidur kembali, kali ini dengan lengan Jaehyun yang memeluk tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai.. Hai.. Aku kembali lagiii.. Maaf lama banget baru bisa update lagi. Huhuhu.. T.T Ga apa-apa ya yang penting bisa update lagi.. Hehehe.. ^^

Reviewnya jangan lupa yaa.. Makasih.. ^^

See you next chapter~~ \^^/


	6. Chapter 6

**My Destiny**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini jadwal Taeyong pergi ke kampus, Taeyong langsung menuju ke perpustakaan setibanya ia di kampus. Beberapa pasang mata memandangnya saat ia berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Taeyong!" seseorang memanggilnya saat Taeyong hendak masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

"Hey, Young. Kau juga ke kampus?" tanya Taeyong pada Doyoung, temannya.

Doyoung mengangguk lalu mereka masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

"Mmm Tae, Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Doyoung saat mereka sudah duduk disalah satu meja disudut perpustakaan.

"Kau mau bertanya ap-a?" tanya Taeyong ragu meski tampaknya ia tau apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Doyoung

"Apa benar kau putus dari Chanyeol _hyung_ dan akan menikah dengan orang lain?" tanya Doyoung terdengar serius.

"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Taeyong.

"Semua orang sedang membicarakannya, kau tau" ucap Doyoung.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Pantas saja orang-orang menatapnya tadi, rupanya berita ia akan menikah sudah tersebar.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku sangat tau kau dan Chanyeol _hyung_ saling mencintai dan tak terpisahkan. Kau bahkan tak menceritakan hal ini padaku?" tanya Doyoung tak percaya.

"Ceritanya panjang dan aku tak ingin hal ini diketahui orang lain. Untuk itu aku tak memberi taumu" jawab Taeyong.

"Aku temanmu, Taeyong. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku" ucap Doyoung. "Pantas saja belakangan ini sikapmu berubah. Kau jadi lebih pendiam sekarang" ucap Doyoung lagi.

"Maaf, aku hanya tak ingin merepotkan orang lain" ucap Taeyong. "Aku akan ceritakan semuanya, tapi tidak disini. Nanti saja" ucap Taeyong.

Doyoung pun mengerti dan ia mengangguk. "Baiklah"

Mereka lalu melanjutkan tujuan awal mereka sebelum orang-orang menatap kearah mereka karena terlalu banyak bicara didalam perpustakaan.

.

.

Taeyong dan Doyoung sedang berada di kantin saat ini. Mereka baru saja selesai mengumpulkan bahan-bahan untuk penulisan tugas akhir mereka. Suasana kantin sangat sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat sedang makan siang.

"Jadi, apa kau akan menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Doyoung sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu, tapi aku mohon kau tidak memberi tau siapa pun" ucap Taeyong pelan.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, Tae" ucap Doyoung terdengar tulus.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak tau harus memulai dari mana?" ucap Taeyong bingung.

"Ceritakan bagaimana kau dan Chanyeol _hyung_ bisa putus? Apa dia mengkhianatimu?" tanya Doyoung serius.

Taeyong menarik nafas dan menggeleng. "Tidak, Chanyeol _hyung_ tidak mengkhianatiku. Aku yang mengkhianatinya. Aku menerima lamaran seseorang untuk menikahiku" ucap Taeyong sangat pelan.

Doyoung sedikit terkejut tak percaya. Ia sangat tau Taeyong sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Sangat memuja kekasihnya itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa menerima lamaran seseorang saat kau masih menjadi kekasih orang lain, Tae?" tanya Doyoung.

"Aku terpaksa" ucap Taeyong.

"Terpaksa? Aku tak mengerti" tanya Doyoung bingung.

"Itu masalah dikeluargaku dan aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu, Young. Karena hal itu aku dan Chanyeol _hyung_ harus berpisah" ucap Taeyong.

"Kau mengorbankan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol _hyung_ dan memilih menikah dengan orang lain, begitu?" tanya Doyoung.

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Apa Chanyeol _hyung_ bisa menerima hal itu?" tanya Doyoung. " Dan apa kau sudah bisa melupakannya?" tanya Doyoung lagi.

"Aku sudah bicara dengannya dan meskipun itu berat, aku dan dia harus menerima. Lagipula ini hidupku, aku sudah menentukan pilihanku dan aku akan menjalankannya. Aku juga berusaha untuk melupakan masa laluku" ucap Taeyong.

"Kau benar, kau yang berhak menentukan jalan hidupmu. Aku sebagai temanmu hanya berharap kau bahagia" ucap Doyoung tersenyum pada Taeyong.

"Terima kasih, Young" ucap Taeyong balas tersenyum.

"Mmm, jadi siapa orangnya?" tanya Doyoung terdengar antusias.

"Hm?" Taeyong sedikit bingung.

"Orang yang telah melamarmu? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Doyoung penasaran.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengenalnya. Dia juga baru hadir dikehidupanku" jawab Taeyong.

"Jadi kau menerima lamaran orang yang baru kau kenal?" tanya Doyoung sedikit terkejut.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Doyoung menggeleng tak percaya.

"Tapi apa kau akan mengenalkannya padaku" tanya Doyoung kemudian.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu nanti, dia berjanji menjemputku sore ini" ucap Taeyong.

"Benarkah?" tanya Doyoung. Dan Taeyong pun mengangguk.

.

.

"Jam berapa dia akan menjemputmu?" tanya Doyoung saat mereka sedang menunggu Jaehyun di halte bis didepan kampus.

"Dia bilang jam 3 sore akan menjemputku?" jawab Taeyong.

"Tapi ini sudah jam 3 lewat 10" ucap Doyoung sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi" ucap Taeyong.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian Jaehyun pun datang.

"Itu dia" ucap Taeyong sambil berjalan mendekati mobil Jaehyun. Doyoung mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tae, maaf tadi tiba-tiba ada telepon penting dari klienku di kantor. Aku harus menerimanya. Kau tidak menunggu lama kan?" tanya Jaehyun setelah turun dari mobil.

"Tidak" jawab Taeyong sambil menggeleng. "Hm, Jaehyun kenalkan ini temanku. Doyoung" ucap Taeyong memperkenalkan Doyoung pada Jaehyun.

"Hallo, Aku Doyoung. Senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Doyoung tersenyum.

"Aku Jaehyun, senang bertemu denganmu juga" ucap Jaehyun yang juga tersenyum pada Doyoung. Dan mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"Kau mau pulang bersama kami, Young? Kita searahkan?" tanya Taeyong.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Kebetulan hari ini aku akan mampir ketempat _hyungku._ " ucap Doyoung.

"Oh.. Mmm kalau begitu aku duluan ya, kau besok ke kampus lagi kan?" tanya Taeyong.

"Iyaa tentu saja" jawab Doyoung.

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa besok, Young" ucap Taeyong.

"Sampai jumpa" ucap Jaehyun membungkuk pada Doyoung.

"Sampai jumpa" ucap Doyoung balas membungkuk..

Jaehyun dan Taeyong pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Taeyong menurunkan jendela mobil dan melambaikan tangan pada Doyoung sampai mobil Jaehyun menjauh. Lalu tak lama kemudian handphone Taeyong berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Doyoung

 _Pantas saja kalau menerima lamaran pria yang baru kau kenal. Dia tampan sekali :D_

Taeyong hanya balas pesan dari Doyoung dengan tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Pesan dari siapa?" tanya Jaehyun saat melihat Taeyong tertawa sendiri.

"Dari Doyoung. Dia bilang kau tampan" jawab Taeyong masih tertawa.

"Tawamu seperti mengejekku. Kau tidak terima aku dibilang tampan?" ucap Jaehyun.

"Kau memang tampan, tapi tidak melebihi ketampananku" ucap Taeyong percaya diri.

"Kau tidak tampan Tae, kau cantik" ucap Jaeyong yang membuat Taeyong sedikit tersentak.

"Aku laki-laki Jaehyun! Laki-laki itu tampan, bukan cantik" ucap Taeyong tak terima.

"Tapi kau cantik" ucap Jaehyun membuat wajah Taeyong memanas. Entah karena ia malu dibilang cantik atau justru karena kesal. Taeyong hanya diam membuang mukanya. Membuat Jaehyun tersenyum.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai dirumah Jaehyun.

"Orang tuaku mengajakmu dan keluargamu untuk makan malam dirumahku. Tapi jika kau tak ingin menginap nanti aku antar kau pulang" ucap Jaehyun sebelum Taeyong bertanya kenapa ia tidak diantar pulang kerumahnya.

Taeyong hanya memandang curiga pada Jaehyun. Lalu ia pun keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

"Yaa Taeyong! Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Hey, tunggu aku!" ucap Jaehyun sedikit berteriak menyadari Taeyong yang sudah keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Jaehyun pun segera menyusul Taeyong sambil tertawa. Tingkah Taeyong menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan sekali.

"Taeyong, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Nyonya Jung saat melihat Taeyong masuk. Dan melihat putranya berjalan dibelakang Taeyong.

"Iya, Mmm dimana Ayah dan Ibuku, Bu?" tanya Taeyong pada Nyonya Jung saat tak melihat orang tuanya.

"Mereka sedang belanja bahan untuk kita makan malam, padahal tadi Ibu sudah melarang tapi mereka memaksa" jawab Nyonya Jung.

"Ooh" ucap Taeyong sambil mengangguk.

"Jaehyun, antar Taeyong kekamarnya untuk istirahat" ucap Nyonya Jung pada Jaehyun. Lalu Jaehyun pun mengangguk dan memegang tangan Taeyong untuk diantar kekamar tapi Taeyong menahannya.

"Aku tidak terlalu lelah, Bu. Aku ingin membantu menyiapkan makan malam. Apa bo-leh?" ucap Taeyong ragu.

Nyonya Jung dan Jaehyun sedikit terkejut namun mereka tersenyum.

"Tentu, tapi ganti bajumu dulu yaa" ucap Nyonya Jung membuat Taeyong tersenyum.

"Ayo Jae" ucap Taeyong bersemangat dan menarik tangan Jaehyun menuju kamar Taeyong. Saat berjalan menuju kamar, Taeyong teringat sesuatu.

"Tapi aku kan tidak punya baju ganti" ucap Taeyong pelan namun Jaehyun bisa mendengarnya.

"Pakai bajuku saja" ucap Jaehyun senyum-senyum.

Taeyong memperlambat melangkah dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Bajumu terlalu besar, Jaehyuuun" ucap Taeyong sedikit kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka sekali melihat kau memakai baju longkar. Sangat sexy" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum dan sedikit berbisik saat ia mengucapkan kata ' _sexy_ '. Membuat wajah Taeyong merona dan langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Meninggalkan Jaehyun yang tertawa.

.

.

Jaehyun sedang menunggu Taeyong mengganti bajunya dengan baju Jaehyun yang dipinjamkan dan langsung melihat kearah Taeyong saat Taeyong keluar dari kamar mandi. Tersenyum melihat Taeyong yang sedang cemberut. Meskipun baju yang dipakai Taeyong adalah baju ukuran terkecil yang Jaehyun punya. Tetap saja kebesaran dibadan Taeyong.

"Jangan cemberut begitu,Tae. Bajunya sangat pas untukmu" ucap Jaehyun menggoda.

"Pas apanya? Ini kebesaran Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong kesal.

"Tidak, Taeyong. Sangat pas untukmu" ucap Jaehyun lagi, lalu bangun mendekati Taeyong. "Kau menjadi sangat.. Mmm" Jaehyun pura-pura berpikir. "Sexy" ucap Jaehyun berbisik ditelinga Taeyong.

Wajah Taeyong memerah lagi, ia hendak ' _kabur_ ' dari Jaehyun karena merasa malu dan sedikit kesal. Namun Jaehyun menahannya.

"Hey kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaehyun menarik pinggul Taeyong dan mendekat padanya.

"Membantu Ibu menyiapkan makan malam" ucap Taeyong berusaha ' _kabur_ ' lagi dari Jaehyun.

"Nanti saja, Ibumu pasti belum kembali. Kita disini saja dulu" ucap Jaehyun menarik pinggul Taeyong pelan dan semakin mendekatkan Taeyong padanya.

"Nanti Ibumu mencari" ucap Taeyong beralasan.

"Tidak akan, Ibuku tau kau bersamaku jadi..dia tidak akan mencarimu" ucap Jaehyun juga beralasan.

Taeyong tak bisa menolak lagi, percuma saja mencari-cari alasan. Jaehyun sepertinya lebih pintar beralasan. Taeyong juga tak menolak saat kedua lengan Jaehyun memeluk pinggangnya. Dan memandangi wajah Taeyong dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Membuat jantung Taeyong berdebar sangat cepat, meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaehyun mendekapnya seperti ini.

"Aku sepertinya tidak akan pernah bosan memandangi wajahmu, Tae. Matamu sangat indah" ucap Jaehyun jujur dan tersenyum sambil terus memandangi wajah Taeyong. Manatap kedalam mata Taeyong.

"Nanti kau juga akan bosan" ucap Taeyong pelan.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Jaehyun sedikit heran.

"Ya, bisa saja kau merasa bosan. Atau kau menemukan seseorang lagi dan-" Taeyong tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Jaehyun tersenyum "Dan bagaimana jika aku menemukan seseorang lagi dan aku jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Jaehyun..

Taeyong sedikit memikirkan jawabannya "Aku harus rela melepasmu" ucap Taeyong terdengar lirih dan tanpa sadar melingkarkan lengannya dileher Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum dan semakin mendekap Taeyong. Membuat wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat. "Apa kau yakin?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong hanya sedikit mengangguk namun kemudian Jaehyun mencium bibir Taeyong. Sangat lembut pada awalnya dan semakin dalam saat Taeyong membalas ciumannya.

"Tidak akan, Tae. Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada orang lain" ucap Jaehyun saat melepas ciumannya. Jarinya menyentuh bibir Taeyong dengan lembut..

"Hanya dirimu" ucap Jaehyun pelan. Sambil mendekap tubuh Taeyong.

Taeyong diam tak berkata-kata. Hanya membelai rambut belakang Jaehyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi seharusnya tadi kau bilang akan tetap mempertahankan aku, Tae. Masa kau menyerah begitu saja" ucap Jaehyun kemudian. Melepas dekapannya dan menatap Taeyong.

Taeyong bingung apa yang akan ia katakan, memajukan bibirnya dan sedikit berpikir.

"Aku tidak suka ribut-ribut, jadi jika kau menemukan orang lain dan jatuh cinta padanya, tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain melepasmu" jawab Taeyong.

"Sedikitpun tak ada niatmu untuk mempertahankan aku?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Tidak" jawab Taeyong..

"Sedikit pun?" tanya Jaehyun lagi tak percaya.

Taeyong menggeleng

"Kau ini payah sekali Taeyong!" ucap Jaehyun sedikit kesal. Bibirnya maju lima senti. "Masa kau sedikitpun tak mau mempertahankan aku"

"Aku memang begitu orangnya!" jawab Taeyong tak mau kalah. Melepas tangan Jaehyun dipinggangnya. "A-ku, aku tak suka keributan dan tak mau memaksakan kehendak orang lain"

"Aiisshhh" ucap Jaehyun kesal.

"Sudah! Aku mau membantu Ibu menyiapkan makan malam" ucap Taeyong mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ya! Taeyong! Sebenarnya kau cinta padaku tidak sih?" ucap Jaehyun sedikit berteriak namun Taeyong sudah keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Isshhh!" Jaehyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

.

.

"Tae, kau sudah pulang" tanya Nyonya Lee saat melihat Taeyong berjalan mendekatinya.

Taeyong mengangguk "Ibu, aku ingin membantu menyiapkan makan malam, boleh?" tanya Taeyong.

"Tentu saja boleh" ucap Nyonya Lee tersenyum. "Dimana Jaehyun?" tanya Nyonya Lee saat tak melihat Jaehyun.

"Dia di kamar" jawab Taeyong.

Nyonya Lee hanya mengangguk mengerti. Lalu mereka berdua menyiapkan makan malam bersama, dibantu juga oleh Bibi Park, asisten rumah tangga keluarga Jung.

Setelah selama kurang lebih satu jam, hidangan makan malam pun selesai dimasak, Taeyong membantu menyiapkannya dimeja makan.

"Mmm, aromanya harum sekali" suara Jaehyun dibelakang Taeyong saat Taeyong menaruh hidangan dimeja. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun tersenyum. "Kau yang masak?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk malu "Dibantu Ibu" jawab Taeyong.

"Wah aku tak sabar untuk mencicipinya" ucap Jaehyun antusias.

"Apa makan malam sudah siap, Tae?" suara Nyonya Jung berjalan ke arah meja makan.

"Sudah Ibu" jawab Tae tersenyum. Dibelakang Tae, Nyonya Lee berjalan membawa hidangan makan malam yang lain.

"Ini dia sudah siap semua" ucap Nyonya Lee menaruh hidangan dimeja.

"Kelihatannya enak sekali, apa kau yang membuatnya Tae?" tanya Nyonya Jung pada Taeyong sambil memandang hidangan buatan Nyonya Lee dan Taeyong.

"Iya Ibu, ini masakan Taeyong" Jaehyun yang menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya.

Nyonya Jung tersenyum pada Taeyong "Bi, tolong panggil Tuan - Tuan untuk makan malam" ucap Nyonya Jung pada Bibi Park

"Baik, Nyonya" ucap Bibi Park mengangguk. Kemudian memanggil Tuan Jung dan Tuan Lee untuk makan malam.

Setelah Tuan Jung dan Tuan Lee datang dan mereka pun makan malam bersama.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Tae. Makanannya enak sekali" ucap Nyonya Jung setelah mereka selesai makan malam.

"Tidak sepenuhnya buatanku, Ibu juga banyak membantu" ucap Taeyong melihat kearah Ibunya.

"Sejak kecil Taeyong memang selalu membantuku memasak, dia suka sekali memasak. Tapi karena belakangan ini dia sibuk kuliah dan bekerja, jadi tak ada waktu untuk membantuku lagi" ucap Nyonya Lee tersenyum.

"Aku tidak salah memilih calon pendamping hidupku, Taeyong akan selalu memasak masakan lezat untukku nanti" ucap Jaehyun senyum senyum. Membuat Taeyong mencubit pinggangnya dan memandang horor padanya.

Jaehyun yang dicubit dan dipandang horor oleh Taeyong malah tertawa. Membuat semua orangpun ikut tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pernikahan kalian, Ibu sudah menghubungi event organizer untuk acara pernikahan kalian, mereka yang akan mengurus semuanya" ucap Nyonya Jung.

Mendengar soal pernikahan membuat Taeyong menjadi gugup, jantung berdebar cepat.

"Jaehyun bilang kau hanya tinggal menyusun tugas akhirmu saja kan, Tae?" tanya Nyonya Jung pada Taeyong.

"I-yaa" jawab Taeyong pelan. _Sekitar tiga bulan lagi,_ batin Taeyong. Tiga bulan lagi sampai ia dinyatakan lulus dan diwisuda.

"Bagus" ucap Nyonya Jung gembira. Semua orang juga terlihat gembira dan antusias..

.

.

Taeyong kembali kekamarnya setelah selesai makan malam dan berbincang-bincang soal pernikahan. Jaehyun masih bersama orang tuanya dan orang tua Taeyong. Masih membicarakan soal pernikahan.

Membahas soal pernikahan membuat Taeyong gugup, ia memilih kembali kekamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Beristirahat sambil menunggu Jaehyun untuk mengantarnya pulang. Jaehyun berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang. Tapi karena Jaehyun tak kunjung datang kekamar dan ia sudah mengantuk, ia pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata.

Sekitar pukul 11 malam Jaehyun membuka pintu kamar Taeyong dan melihat Taeyong sudah tertidur pulas. Sambil membetulkan selimut Taeyong ia lalu berbaring ditempat tidur.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya, Tae" ucap Jaehyun pelan, sangat pelan karena tak ingin membangunkan Taeyong. Memandang wajah Taeyong yang tertidur lelap, ia pun tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, sayang" ucap Jaehyun sedikit berbisik sambil mengecup kening Taeyong yang tertutup rambut. Lalu Jaehyun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur disamping Taeyong.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hi ketemu lagi. \^^/ Dan lagi-lagi sedikit lama updatenyaa, maaf yaa :(

Authornya sibuk jadi seorang istri sekarang.. Hehehe /curhat/ ^^v

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa yang udah baca.. ^^

Gomawo.. See you next chapter~~ :*


	7. Chapter 7

**My Destiny**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seperti biasanya setiap pagi, Taeyong pergi ke kampus untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya. Jaehyun selalu mengantarnya meskipun Taeyong tak memintanya. Di kampus Taeyong selalu bertemu dengan Doyoung, mereka sama-sama menyelesaikan tugas akhir mereka di perpustakaan. Mereka sangat serius menulis bahan-bahan yang mereka perlukan. Sesekali Doyoung menanyakan pertanyaan pribadi pada Taeyong, mengenai Jaehyun dan pernikahan tentu saja. Dan Taeyong menjawab seadanya karena sebetulnya Taeyong juga tak mengetahui tentang persiapan pernikahan ia dan Jaehyun. Semua persiapan sudah diurus oleh Jaehyun dan keluarganya.

Sementara Taeyong dan Doyoung sibuk dengan bahan-bahan tugas akhir mereka, ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Ia adalah Chanyeol, mantan kekasih Taeyong itu kerap kali memperhatikan Taeyong dari jauh. Ia masih mencintai Taeyong dan belum bisa melupakannya. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Taeyong memutuskan berpisah dengannya dan akan menikah dengan orang lain. Ia hanya pasrah dan berusaha merelakan Taeyong untuk orang lain. Dan seperti Taeyong dan Doyoung, Chanyeol juga sedang menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya. Untuk itu ia juga berada di perpustakaan, menulis bahan-bahan untuk tugas akhirnya dan juga untuk memperhatikan Taeyong dari kejauhan.

Setelah sore hari, Taeyong harus bekerja. Ia menunggu Jaehyun untuk menjemputnya. Ia seorang diri duduk di halte bis. Karena Doyoung sudah pulang duluan. Chanyeol masih saja memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dan Chanyeol akan mendekati Taeyong dan menyapa Taeyong jika saja Jaehyun tidak datang. Sedikit kesal dan kecewa saat melihat Taeyong tersenyum ketika Jaehyun datang menjemputnya. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan saat melihat Jaehyun yang selalu membukakan pintu untuk Taeyong. Chanyeol sempat berpikir jika dulu ia mempunyai mobil pribadi, ia juga akan selalu mengantar dan menjemput Taeyong setiap hari. Dengan begitu mungkin Taeyong tidak akan memutuskan dirinya dan akan menikah dengannya. Namun pemikiran Chanyeol itu salah, Taeyong menikah dengan Jaehyun bukan karena Jaehyun memiliki mobil mewah, ada alasan lain yang belum Chanyeol ketahui. Dan mungkin tidak akan Chanyeol ketahui selamanya.

.

.

Taeyong sampai ditempat kerjanya beberapa menit kemudian, dan langsung menuju lokernya untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam kerjanya.

"Aku lihat saat kau datang tadi" tiba-tiba Hansol datang sedikit mengejutkan Taeyong. "Diantar pangeranmu kan?" tanya Hansol.

Taeyong hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sepertinya pangeranmu itu sangat serius denganmu, Tae" tanya Hansol lagi.

Taeyong mengangguk lagi "Dia sudah melamarku" jawab Taeyong jujur.

"Wah, benar kah? Cepat sekali? Kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Hansol sedikit tak percaya.

"Setelah aku lulus kuliah nanti" jawab Taeyong.

"Bukankah kuliahmu sudah sampai semester terakhir?" tanya Hansol lagi.

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Berarti tidak lama lagi?" tanya Hansol.

Taeyong mengangguk lagi.

"Kau pasti mengundangku kan?" tanya Hansol

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengundang kalian semua. Dan juga paman Choi. Kalian sudah seperti keluargaku" ucap Taeyong tulus.

Hansol mendekati Taeyong dan memeluknya. "Aku ikut bahagia untukmu, Tae" ucap Hansol sambil memeluk Taeyong.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_ " ucap Taeyong yang juga memeluk Hansol.

"Mmm, ya sudah sebaiknya kita segera bekerja sebelum paman Choi menegur kita" ucap Hansol.

Taeyong mengangguk dan mengikuti Hansol menuju restoran untuk mulai bekerja.

.

.

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam, waktunya Taeyong untuk pulang. Jaehyun sudah menunggu Taeyong diluar restoran. Setelah berpamitan dengan paman Choi dan teman-temannya, Taeyong pun segera masuk kedalam mobil dan Jaehyun langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka pun sampai dirumah Taeyong. Jaehyun lalu turun dari mobil dan ia membukakan pintu untuk Taeyong.

"Kau tidak mampir dulu, Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong saat sudah didepan pintu.

"Sudah malam, aku langsung pulang saja. Kau juga kan harus istirahat. Kau kelihatan lelah" ucap Jaehyun sambil mengusap pipi Taeyong.

Taeyong sedikit menunduk dan mengangguk. Ia memang sangat lelah.

"Sampai jumpa besok, aku antar kau ke kampus besok pagi" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum.

Taeyong mengangguk mengiyakan. Jaehyun lalu mencium bibir Taeyong dan mengucapkan selamat malam padanya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke mobil dan langsung pulang.

"Jaehyun tidak mampir dulu, Tae?" tanya Ibunya saat Taeyong masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sudah malam Ibu" jawab Taeyong pelan.

"Tae, bisa kita bicara sebentar" tanya Nyonya Lee saat Taeyong hendak pergi ke kamarnya.

Meskipun Taeyong sangat lelah tapi ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Ibunya. Ia lalu mengangguk dan duduk disofa.

"Tae. Ayah dan Ibu sangat bersyukur kau akan menikah dengan Jaehyun" ucap Nyonya Lee pelan dan tampak serius.

"Jaehyun dan keluarganya sangat baik pada kita. Mereka juga sangat menyayangimu seperti menyayangi putra mereka sendiri" ucap Nyonya Lee lagi.

"Setelah kalian menikah, Jung juga berjanji akan memberi Ayah pekerjaan, Tae" ucap Tuan Lee. Tuan Lee kelihatan sangat senang sekali. Akhirnya ia akan memiliki pekerjaan tetap.

"Mereka bahkan tak meminta uang sedikitpun untuk persiapan pernikahan kalian. Mereka juga sudah menyiapkan baju untuk Ayah dan Ibu, Tae" ucap Nyonya Lee.

"Lihat ini, mereka juga memberi uang pada kami, mereka bilang ini untuk Ayah dan Ibu membeli kebutuhan pernikahan yang lain seperti sepatu dan lain-lain" ucap Tuan Lee sambil menunjukan uang sebanyak 10 juta dalam amplop.

Taeyong sangat terkejut. Ia lalu mengambil amplop tersebut dari Ayahnya. "10 juta untuk membeli sepatu?" tanya Taeyong tak percaya.

Ayah dan Ibunya mengangguk, "Dan beli yang lain-lainnya, Tae" ucap Nyonya Lee.

"Untuk apa kalian beli sepatu? Sepatu yang dibelikan Jaehyun kan masih bagus!" ucap Taeyong.

"Mmm, yang kemarin itu kan untuk hari pertunangan kalian. Masa dipakai lagi untuk hari pernikahan" ucap Nyonya Lee.

Taeyong menggeleng tak percaya. "Tidak, kalian tidak butuh uang ini. Akan aku kembalikan pada Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong sambil menyimpan amplop uang itu kedalam tasnya.

"Tapi Taeyong-?" ucap Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.

"Ayah Ibu, mereka sudah banyak mengeluarkan uang untuk pesta pernikahan. Ayah dan Ibu jangan menambah pengeluaran mereka lagi hanya untuk membeli sepatu yang tidak perlu" ucap Taeyong.

"Mereka sendiri yang memberi uang itu pada Ayah dan Ibu, Tae. Bukan Ayah dan Ibu yang meminta" ucap Tuan Lee memberi penjelasan.

Taeyong menggeleng "Aku akan tetap mengembalikan uang ini" ucap Taeyong.

Tuan dan Nyonya Lee saling memandang dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Tae" ucap Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Jaehyun menjemput Taeyong untuk berangkat ke kampus. Setelah berpamitan pada Tuan dan Nyonya Lee mereka pun pergi ke kampus.

"Jaehyun, aku ingin mengembalikan ini" ucap Taeyong setelah mereka sampai didepan kampus Taeyong.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jaehyun sedikit bingung, ia mengambil sebuah amplop coklat dari tangan Taeyong.

"Ayahmu memberi ini pada Ayahku. Tapi aku rasa Ayah dan Ibuku tak membutuhkannya, untuk itu aku kembalikan padamu" ucap Taeyong.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat isi dari amplop coklat tersebut. "Ayahku memberikan ini untuk Ayah dan Ibumu agar mereka dapat membeli kebutuhan yang mereka perlukan untuk pernikahan kita, Tae" ucap Jaehyun. Ia sepertinya tau tentang uang 10 juta yang diterima Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.

"Mereka sudah punya sepatu dan yang lain-lain. Mereka tidak perlu beli yang baru" ucap Taeyong.

Jaehyun tau Taeyong sangat keras kepala. Tapi ia juga tak ingin menerima uang yang dikembalikan Taeyong.

"Aku tak mau menerimanya, kau sendiri saja yang mengembalikannya pada Ayahku" ucap Jaehyun.

"Aku-?" ucap Taeyong sedikit ragu.

"Iyaa, tapi pasti Ayahku juga tidak akan menerima uang ini lagi Tae. Ayahku juga pasti akan kecewa jika uang ini kau kembalikan. Ia pasti berpikir kalian tak menghargai pemberiannya" ucap Jaehyun beralasan.

Taeyong berpikir sejenak. Ia tak ingin Ayah Jaehyun kecewa padanya, juga pada Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Sebaiknya kau berikan pada Ayah dan Ibumu" jawab Jaehyun.

"Tapi aku sudah bilang akan mengembalikannya padamu" ucap Taeyong.

"Kau bilang saja aku tak mau menerimanya" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum.

Taeyong mengangguk, pasrah. Ia terpaksa mengembalikan uang itu pada Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Sudah sana masuk ke kampusmu, aku harus ke kantor" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong tersadar sudah membuat Jaehyun terlambat. "Maaf Jaehyun"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang" ucap Jaehyun mencubit pelan pipi Taeyong. Lalu menciumnya. "Nanti aku jemput" tambah Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk kedalam kampusnya menuju perpustakaan. Disana sudah ada Doyoung yang menunggunya.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Tae" ucap Doyoung melambaikan tangan pada Taeyong. Temannya itu pulang terlebih dahulu setelah mereka menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka diperpustakaan. Sedangkan Taeyong masih menunggu Jaehyun menjemputnya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Jaehyun pun datang, Jaehyun lalu mengantar Taeyong ke tempat kerjanya.

"Jaehyun, kau tidak bosan mengantar dan menjemput aku setiap hari?" tanya Taeyong tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja tidak, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" Jaeyung balik bertanya sambil menatap Taeyong.

"Aku hanya bertanya" jawab Taeyong sambil tersenyum tipis dan menatap Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan jika selalu bersamamu, Tae. Tak perduli jika aku harus mengantar dan menjemputmu. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum pada Taeyong.

Taeyong membalas senyum Jaehyun.

"Tapi permintaanku agar kau berhenti bekerja saat kita sudah menikah nanti masih barlaku, Tae" ucap Jaehyun saat mereka telah sampai ditempat kerja Taeyong.

"Kita liat saja nanti" ucap Taeyong sedikit tersenyum sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Nanti aku jemput" ucap Jaehyun sedikit berteriak karena Taeyong sudah keluar dari mobil.

Taeyong mengangguk lalu menutup pintu mobil. Setelah Taeyong menutup pintu, Jaehyun langsung melaju mobilnya.

.

.

"Jaehyun" panggil Nyonya Jung saat Jaehyun sampai dirumah setelah mengantar Taeyong.

Jaehyun yang hendak melangkah ke tangga menuju kamarnya langsung menoleh kearah Ibunya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Nyonya Jung.

"Tentu, Bu" jawab Jaehyun lalu mengikuti Ibunya nenuju ruang keluarga untuk bicara.

"Ini tentang persiapan pernikahan kau dan Taeyong. Ibu sudah bicara lebih lanjut dengan EO pernikahan kalian. Tapi Ibu lupa menanyakan tema yang kalian inginkan dan warna dekorasi yang kalian suka" ucap Nyonya Jung.

"Aku pikir Ibu mau bicara apa, tidak taunya masalah pernikahan" ucap Jaehyun tertawa.

"Harinya sudah semakin dekat, Jaehyun. Kita harus segera mempersiapkannya. Ibu tidak mau mendadak dan jadi asal-asalan menentukan tema dan lain-lainnya. Kalian juga belum fitting baju kalian" ucap Nyonya Jung.

"Aku serahkan semuanya pada Ibu, aku percayakan semua pada Ibu" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Tapi kalau Taeyong tidak suka bagaimana?" tanya Nyonya Jung khawatir.

"Taeyong pasti suka, dia akan suka apa yang Ibu pilihkan" jawab Jaehyun masih tersenyum.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Nyonya Jung masih khawatir.

Jaehyun mengangguk mantap sambil merangkul Ibunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Nyonya Jung tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, aku mandi lalu istirahat dulu ya Bu. Aku mau menjemput Taeyong nanti" ucap Jaehyun sambil mencium pipi Ibunya. Lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan lupa makan" ucap Nyonya Jung sedikit berteriak karena Jaehyun sudah menjauh.

"Iyaa" jawab Jaehyun yang juga sedikit berteriak.

.

.

Jaehyun menjemput Taeyong tepat pukul sepuluh malam, lalu mengantarnya pulang.

"Kau mau mampir Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong saat mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Taeyong.

Jaehyun melirik jam ditangannya "Sudah malam, lain kali saja" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum.

Taeyong mengangguk, Jaehyun lalu memegang leher Taeyong, menarik Taeyong mendekat untuk mencium bibirnya. Mencium Taeyong menjadi rutinitasnya sekarang.

"Selamat malam, Tae" ucap Jaehyun setelah melepas ciuman.

"Selamat malam, Jaehyun" jawab Taeyong pelan, lalu ia keluar dari mobil. Melambaikan tangan sampai mobil Jaehyun menjauh.

Taeyong masuk kedalam rumahnya, rumahnya sangat sepi sepertinya Ayah dan Ibunya sudah tidur. Taeyong lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Besok pagi saja ia kembalikan uangnya pada Ayah dan Ibunya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Taeyong menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Pergi ke kampus pada pagi hari dan bekerja pada sore hari. Jaehyun selalu setia mengantar dan menjemputnya setiap hari, walaupun sebenarnya Jaehyun juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, namun ia selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk mengantar dan menjemput Taeyong.

Keluarga Jung juga sibuk mengurusi persiapan pernikahan, terutama Nyonya Jung. Ia terlihat sangat sibuk, handphone tak pernah lepas dari tangannya. Selalu saja ada yang menghubunginya, dari perancang busana pengantin dan dari event organizer. Tak jarang juga Nyonya Jung mendatangi langsung tempat-tempat tersebut untuk memastikan semuanya sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya, dengan ditemani oleh Nyonya Lee. Karena Jaehyun dan Taeyong menyerahkan semuanya pada Nyonya Jung, maka Nyonya Jung harus memastikan semuanya sempurna.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, Taeyong sudah menyelesaikan tugas akhir kuliahnya dan ia dinyatakan lulus, yang juga artinya pernikahan ia dan Jaehyun semakin dekat. Taeyong sedikit tegang jika mengingat hal itu. Lebih tegang dari saat dirinya diuji dalam sidang kelulusannya.

"Selamat ya, Tae" ucap Doyoung memeluk Taeyong.

"Kau juga selamat ya, Young" ucap Taeyong balas memeluk Doyoung. Mereka berdua dinyatakan lulus.

"Mmm Tae, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Doyoung saat mereka sedang makan siang di kantin.

"Kau pasti tau rencanaku setelah diwisuda nanti" jawab Taeyong pelan.

"Ah iya kau akan menikah" ucap Doyoung mengangguk, Taeyong ikut mengangguk.

"Apa persiapannya sudah beres semua, Tae?" tanya Doyoung lagi.

"Aku tidak tau, Ibu mertuaku yang mengurus semua" jawab Taeyong.

"Kau sama sekali tidak dilibatkan?" tanya Doyoung.

Taeyong menggeleng.

"Wah kau beruntung sekali, Taeyong. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus persiapan pernikahanmu" ucap Doyoung.

"Itu karena mereka tau aku sangat sibuk dengan urusan kuliahku, jadi- mereka yang mengurus semua" ucap Taeyong.

Doyoung mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah Young, kau tau kapan kita akan diwisuda?" tanya Taeyong tiba-tiba.

"Aku dengar dua minggu lagi" jawab Doyoung.

"Dua minggu lagi" ucap Taeyong pelan pada diri sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Doyoung saat melihat Taeyong melamun.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Taeyong menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau pasti memikirkan hari pernikahanmu kan?" tanya Doyoung.

"I-yaa, tak terasa waktunya semakin dekat" jawab Taeyong pelan, ia terdengar gugup.

"Kau tenang aja, Tae. Pikirkan saja dulu hari wisudamu" ucap Doyoung menenangkan.

Taeyong mengangguk.

Dan tak lama kemudian handphone Taeyong berbunyi, panggilan masuk dari Jaehyun.

"Hallo-" ucap Taeyong.

" _Tae, aku sudah didepan kampus. Kau sudah selesai_?" ucap Jaehyun ditelepon.

"Sudah-, tunggu sebentar aku akan segera keluar" ucap Taeyong.

" _Oke_ " ucap Jaehyun lalu menutup telepon.

"Mmm- Young, aku pulang duluan ya. Jaehyun sudah menjemput" ucap Taeyong.

"Baiklah, kapan kau akan ke kampus lagi?" tanya Doyoung.

"Mungkin lusa" jawab Taeyong.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa" ucap Doyoung.

"Daahh-" ucap Taeyong sambil berdiri lalu pergi.

Taeyong sedikit berlari, tak ingin Jaehyun menunggu terlalu lama. Saat ia akan berbelok diujung lorong kampus, ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang telah ditabraknya.

" _Hy-ung,_ maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucap Taeyong gugup sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tae" ucap Chanyeol, ia juga sedikit terkejut tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Taeyong.

"Maaf aku duluan, _hyung_ " ucap Taeyong membungkuk sekali lagi lalu kembali berlari.

"Mmm Tae-" panggil Chanyeol namun Taeyong sudah keburu pergi. Chanyeol hanya memandangi Taeyong yang semakin menjauh.

 _Taeyong_ panggilnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Maaf Jae, kau menunggu lama ya" ucap Taeyong saat sudah masuk kedalam mobil Jaehyun.

"Tidak kok" ucap Jaehyun mendekat pada Taeyong dan menciumnya. "Bagaimana hasil sidangmu?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Lulus" jawab Taeyong tersenyum.

"Selamat, Tae. Aku sudah yakin kau pasti lulus" ucap Jaehyun sambil memegang pipi Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya lalu mencium bibirnya lagi.

"Terima kasih-" ucap Taeyong sedikit malu.

"Kita harus merayakannya" ucap Jaehyun sambil berpikir. "Kau tidak kerja kan malam ini?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tidak, aku libur. Kenapa?" tanya Taeyong.

"Bagus, kita makan malam berdua untuk merayakan kelulusanmu" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Taeyong membalas senyum Jaehyun.

"Tapi sebelumnya kita harus menyelesaikan urusan kita dulu" ucap Jaehyun.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Kau lihat saja nanti" jawab Jaehyun sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

Taeyong yang bingung lalu memajukan bibirnya namun ia tak bertanya-tanya lagi pada Jaehyun. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana pun Jaehyun membawanya.

"Rumah siapa ini, Jae?" tanya Taeyong saat mereka sudah sampai ketempat yang dituju oleh Jaehyun.

"Kau akan lihat sendiri, ayo turun" ucap Jaehyun sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Taeyong lalu mengikuti Jaehyun turun dari mobil. Sedikut memandamg bingung pada rumah mewah didepannya. Jaehyun lalu menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya menuju pintu rumah. Jaehyun menekan bell rumah, tak beberapa lama kemudian seorang wanita membuka pintu.

"Silahkan masuk, Heenim- _ssi_ sudah menunggu kalian" ucap wanita tersebut yang bernama Sooyoung.

"Terima kasih" ucap Jaehyun lalu mengikuti Sooyoung ke lantai atas rumah mewah tersebut.

Taeyong yang digandeng oleh Jaehyun hanya mengikuti saja, sesekali ia melihat-lihat ke arah sebuah patung-patung boneka yang mengenakan pakaian-pakaian mewah yang terletak dibeberapa sudut ruangan.

Mereka lalu masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang besar dan dipenuhi oleh patung-patung boneka.

"Jaehyun- _ssi_ \- Silahkan" ucap seorang pria elegan dengan sangat ramah.

"Heenim- _ssi,_ maaf aku sedikit terlambat dari waktu yang sudah kita janjikan" ucap Jaehyun sambil menjabat tangan seseorang yang bernama Heenim. Ia adalah perancang busana pengantin Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Dan wanita cantik yang bernama Sooyoung adalah asisten Heenim.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Heenim.

"Mmm Heenim- _ssi_ , kenalkan ini Taeyong, calon pendampingku" ucap Jaehyun mengenalkan Taeyong.

"Ah- jadi ini dia pria yang sudah meluluhkan hatimu, Jaehyun- _ssi_ " ucap Heenim "Senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Heenim lagi sambil tersenyum pada Taeyong.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Heenim- _ssi_ " ucap Taeyong sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum gugup pada Heenim..

"Bagaimana, apa bajunya sudah siap Heenim- _ssi_?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Sudah, hanya tinggal dipaskan saja. Apa kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Heenim.

"Tentu" ucap Jaehyun.

"Baiklah kau coba dulu nanti baru Taeyong- _ssi_ " ucap Heenim lalu mengambil baju pengantin Jaehyun yang sudah disiapkan.

Jaehyun lalu mengangguk.

"Ini- kau bisa menggantinya diruang itu" ucap Heenim menunjuk ruangan kecil dipojok ruangan.

"Tae, kau duduk saja dulu dikursi itu" ucap Jaehyun menyuruh Taeyong untuk duduk. Lalu Taeyong pun duduk dan Jaehyun mengganti pakaiannya.

Tak lama Jaehyun keluar dengan mengenakan pakaian pengantinnya yang kelihatan sangat mewah. Jaehyun terlihat sangat tampan.

"Mmm, Jaehyun- _ssi_ sepertinya ini sudah sangat pas dibadanmu" ucap Heenim melihat-lihat baju rancangannya.

"Benarkah? Tae, apa menurutmu ini sudah pas?" tanya Jaehyun pada Taeyong.

Taeyong yang terkesima dengan ketampanan Jaehyun hanya bisa mengangguk tersenyum.

"Baiklah Heenim- _ssi_. Seperti ini saja" ucap Jaehyun pada Heenim.

Heenim terlihat senang "Aku hanya tinggal merapihkannya saja" ucap Heenim. "Sooyoung, bisa kau ambilkan baju untuk Taeyong- _ssi_ " ucap Heenim pada asistennya. Sooyoung mengangguk lalu mengambilkan baju pengantin untuk Taeyong.

"Aku ganti dulu bajunya" ucap Jaehyun lalu menuju ruang ganti.

Tak lama kemudian Sooyoung kembali dengan membawa baju pengantin untuk Taeyong. Jaehyun pun sudah mengganti baju lagi.

"Taeyong- _ssi_ , ini bajumu. Silahkan kau coba" ucap Heenim pada Taeyong sambil menyerahkan stelan jas pengantin pada Taeyong.

Taeyong pun mengambil baju tersebut lalu menuju kamar pas untuk mencoba baju pengantinnya. Tak lama kemudian ia pun keluar dengan stelan jas pengantin ditubuhnya. Jaehyun tampak tersenyum melihat Taeyong.

"Ah, indah sekali ditubuhmu Taeyong- _ssi_ " ucap Heenim memuji Taeyong. Taeyong tampak tampan sekali mengenakan stelan jas pengantinnya.

Taeyong hanya tersipu malu. Memandang dirinya dari cermin dihadapannya.

"Tapi sepertinya ini harus dikecilkan sedikit. Ternyata kau lebih kurus dari perkiraanku" ucap Heenim tertawa sambil kembali mengukur baju yang dipakai Taeyong.

"Taeyong hanya perlu makan yang banyak, agar bajunya pas" ucap Jaehyun menggoda Taeyong.

"Aku tidak suka makan" ucap Taeyong melirik Jaehyun.

"Pantas saja tubuhmu kurus Taeyong- _ssi,_ kau tidak suka makan ya" ucap Heemin membuat Jaehyun tertawa. Heenim bukan orang pertama yang bilang tubuh Taeyong terlalu kurus.

"Sudah aku tandai bajunya, aku hanya tinggal mengecilkannya saja" ucap Heenim lalu mempersilahkan Taeyong untuk mengganti lagi bajunya.

"Kapan kami bisa mencoba lagi bajunya, Heenim- _ssi_?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Sepertinya lusa kalian bisa kesini lagi" jawab Heenim.

"Mmm baiklah" ucap Jaehyun mengangguk.

Setelah Taeyong mengganti bajunya, mereka pun pamit pulang. Setelah Jaehyun berjanji akan kembali lagi lusa. Jaehyun lalu mengantar Taeyong pulang.

.

.

"Dari tadi aku lihat kau hanya diam saja, Tae. Kau sepertinya sedang melamun?" ucap Jaehyun saat mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Taeyong.

"Mmm?" Taeyong terlihat terkejut, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jaehyun lembut pada Taeyong.

"Aku- Tidak ada" ucap Taeyong sedikit ragu dan menggeleng.

"Ya sudah sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, kau kelihatan lelah. Makan malamnya lain kali saja" ucap Jaehyun pelan.

Baru Taeyong akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Jaehyun sudah keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan membukakan pintu untuk Taeyong. Taeyong pun keluar dari mobil. Jaehyun kembali menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Selamat malam, Tae. Nanti aku meneleponmu saat mau tidur" ucap Jaehyun sambil mengusap pipi Taeyong. Lalu mencium bibirnya.

Taeyong mengangguk "Selamat malam, Jaehyun"

Jaehyun lalu kembali kedalam mobilnya, menyalakan mesin mobil lalu pergi dari rumah Taeyong. Lalu Taeyong masuk kedalam rumah. Melihat Ibunya sedang menyiapkan makan malam dan Ayahnya sedang menonton tv.

"Taeyong kau sudah pulang? Mana Jaehyun?" tanya Ibunya.

"Sudah pulang" ucap Taeyong pelan.

"Ibu pikir Jaehyun akan makan malam bersama kita" ucap Nyonya Lee lagi.

Taeyong menggeleng lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Didalam kamar Taeyong merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Saat perjalanan pulang tadi ia sedang melamun. Tiba-tiba sosok Chanyeol datang dipikirannya. Bayangan saat ia dan Chanyeol tak sengaja bertemu lagi. Wajah Chanyeol tidak seperti dulu. Wajahnya tampak tidak bersemangat, sangat murung. Taeyong sangat yakin itu karena dirinya. Ia yang sudah membuat Chanyeol seperti sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba dada Taeyong terasa sesak.

Maafkan aku Chanyeol _hyung_...

Sekali lagi maafkan aku...

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Halloo \^^/ Maaf yaa updatenya lama, authornya lagi sibuk,, Hehehe

Terus maaf juga kalo ceritanya ga sesuai harapan kalian.. :(

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa.. Terima kasih ^^

See you next chapter~~~ \^^/


	8. Chapter 8

**My Destiny**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taeyong tersadar dari lamunannya, tak seharusnya ia membayangkan orang lain saat hari pernikahannya sudah didepan mata. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol, mantan kekasihnya. Lalu Taeyong dengan secepat kilat mengambil handphone dari dalam tasnya. Taeyong menghubungi seseorang.

" _Hallo, Tae_ " suara Jaehyun ditelepon.

"Jaehyun, kenapa kau tidak meneleponku? Kau kan janji akan meneleponku" tanya Taeyong tiba-tiba.

Jaehyun yang sedikit terkejut Taeyong tiba-tiba meneleponnya tampak bingung " _Aku baru saja sampai dirumah, Taeyong. Lagipula memangnya kau sudah mau tidur?_ " Jaehyun balik bertanya.

"Be-lum" ucap Taeyong terbata. Ia ingat janji Jaehyun yang akan meneleponya saat ia akan tidur.

" _Aku kan janji meneleponmu saat kau mau tidur_ " ucap Jaehyun.

"Memangnya harus menelepon saat aku mau tidur saja?" tanya Taeyong sedikit galak.

Jaehyun terdiam sesaat, mencoba mengerti maksud Taeyong. " _Baiklah, aku minta naaf, Tae. Aku baru saja sampai dirumah. Aku belum sempat meneleponmu saat dijalan_ " ucap Jaehyun dengan suara lembut. Ia mengalah pada Taeyong.

Taeyong juga terdiam sesaat, ia merasa bersalah karena sudah tiba-tiba marah pada Jaehyun yang tidak bersalah. "Aku yang minta maaf, Jaehyun. Aku tidak tau jika kau baru saja sampai dirumah" ucap Taeyong pelan.

Jaehyun tertawa pelan, kekasihnya ini sungguh sangat tak terduga. Sebentar marah, sebentar baikan. " _Sebenarnya ada apa, Tae? Kau sudah merindukan aku sampai-sampai aku harus segera meneleponmu. Iya kan Tae?"_ ucap Jaehyun menggoda Taeyong

"Ti-daak" ucap Taeyong terbata.

" _Kau pasti berbohong Tae. Aku tau kau pasti sudah merindukan aku kan? Tapi bisa kah kau tahan dulu rindumu, karena aku harus mandi, badanku lengket sekali. Atau- kau mau tetap meneleponku? Kita tetap bisa melakukan video call saat aku mandi dan-_ " ucapn Jaehyun terpotong.

"Tidak! Kau mandi saja dulu, nanti telepon aku lagi setelah kau selesai" potong Taeyong. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

" _Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak ingin melihatku man-_ " ucapan Jaehyun terpotong lagi.

"Tidak! Sudah sana mandi!" ucap Taeyong cepat. Wajahnya masih memerah.

" _Hahahaha baiklah, aku mandi dulu. Nanti aku meneleponmu_ " ucap Jaehyun lalu kemudian Taeyong memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Taeyong hanya perlu menunggu lima belas menit untuk Jaehyun meneleponnya. Setelah ia juga sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur. Mereka berbicara lewat telepon sampai larut dan sampai waktunya untuk tidur. Setelah Jaehyun berjanji akan mengantar dan menjemput Taeyong esok hari, Jaehyun lalu mengucapkan selamat malam pada Taeyong.

.

.

Keesokan malam, tepatnya pukul sepuluh malam. Jaehyun sudah berada didepan restauran tempat Taeyong bekerja untuk menjemputnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk Taeyong keluar restauran.

"Hey" sapa Jaehyum saat Taeyong mendekat dan tersenyum pada Taeyong.

"Hi, kau tidak menunggu lama kan?" tanya Taeyong.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai" ucap Jaehyun sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Taeyong. Lalu Taeyong pun masuk kedalam mobil.

"Tae, kau tidak buru-buru ingin pulang kan?" tanya Jaehyun saat sudah duduk didepan kemudi.

"Tidak, kenapa?" tanya Taeyong sedikit bingung.

"Kita makan malam dulu, aku kan berjanji padamu kita akan makan malam untuk merayakan kelulusanmu" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum.

Taeyong ingat Jaehyun berkata itu kemarin "Tapi ini sudah malam, memangnya masih ada restauran yang buka?" tanya Taeyong.

"Ada" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu pergi menuju restauran yang Jaehyun maksud. Sementara Taeyong hanya mengangguk mengikuti keinginan Jaehyun, meskipun tidak yakin masih ada restauran yang buka kecuali kedai-kedai kopi biasa.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai disebuah restauran yang besar dan mewah. Namun terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung saja.

"Jaehyun kau yakin ini masih buka?" tanya Taeyong sambil melihat-lihat kearah restauran. Melihat beberapa pengunjung mulai meninggalkan restauran.

"Tentu saja masih, ayo turun" ucap Jaehyun. Namun saat Jaehyun akan turun dari mobil, Taeyong menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Jae" ucap Taeyong sambil memegang tangan Jaehyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaehyun bingung.

Taeyong tampak ragu mengatakan sesuatu "A-pa tidak apa-apa aku berpakaian seperti ini. Hmm- maksudku, kau memakai jas. Dan beberapa pengunjung tadi juga berpakaian sangat rapih- Mmm kau tau restauran ini tampak mewah dan aku-" ucap Taeyong ragu. Taeyong tampak tidak percaya diri dengan penampilannya yang mengenakan celana jeans hitam belel, kaos dan jaket usang.

Jaehyun tertawa mendengar perkataan Taeyong "Penampilanmu baik-baik saja, Taeyong. Bahkan kau sangat mempesona" ucap Jaehyun meyakinkan Taeyong. "Lagi pula kau tidak akan diusir keluar hanya karena kau mengenakan jeans dan jaket" ucap Jaehyun lagi.

"Tapi-" Taeyong masih ragu.

"Percayalah padaku" ucap Jaehyun sambil meremas tangan Taeyong dan tersenyum padanya. "Ayolah cepat turun sebelum restauran ini benar-benar tutup" ucap Jaehyun. Lalu Taeyong mengangguk dan turun dari mobil.

Jaehyun menggandeng tangan Taeyong saat berjalan menuju pintu masuk restauran.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Jung. Silahkan" ucap seorang pelayan restauran saat membukakan pintu untuk Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Terima kasih" ucap Jaehyun pada pelayan tersebut dan tersenyum padanya.

Lalu seorang pelayan lain mendekat "Tuan Jung, mari silahkan" ucap pelayan tersebut meminta Jaehyun dan Taeyong mengikutinya. Lalu Jaehyun dan Taeyong mengikuti pelayan tersebut lebih masuk kedalam restauran. Lalu berhenti dimeja diluar ruangan. Taeyong tampak takjub dengan pemandangan diluar restauran, taman buatan yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga dan lampu-lampu yang menambah indahnya taman. Dan mereka juga bisa langsung melihat bintang dilangit. Taeyong akan terus aja memandangi pemandangan indah tersebut jika saja pelayan tidah memintanya untuk duduk.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan" ucap pelayan tersebut pada Taeyong.

"Te-rima kasih" balas Taeyong.

Jaehyun tampak tersenyum melihat Taeyong.

"Pesan apa, Tuan?" tanya pelayan yang siap mencatat pesanan.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Tae?" Jaehyun bertanya pada Taeyong.

Dan meskipun Taeyong sudah membuka-buka buku menu, Taeyong tak tau apa yang ingin ia pesan. Ia tampak bingung. "Terserah kau saja, Jaehyun. Aku mengikuti pilihan kau saja" ucap Taeyong meminta Jaehyun yang memilih pesanan.

"Baiklah, kau akan makan apapun yang aku pesan?" tanya Jaehyun. Dan Taeyong mengangguk.

Karena Taeyong tampak bingung memilih pesanan, maka Jaehyun lah yang memilih apa yang akan ia makan dan juga untuk Taeyong. Setelah semua pesanan tercatat, pelayan tersebut meminta mereka untuk menunggu sebentar. Taeyong lalu kembali melihat-lihat kearah taman bunga.

"Kau suka tempat ini, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk menatap Jaehyun lalu kembali memandangi taman.

"Keluargaku sering sekali kesini, kami semua juga menyukai tempat ini. Terutama Ibuku, Ibuku sangat menyukai taman bunga itu, kau sama seperti Ibuku. Tak berkedip menatap taman itu" ucap Jaehyun sedikit tertawa.

Taeyong yang merasa malu lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Jaehyun semakin tertawa melihatnya.

"Oh iya bagaimana persiapan wisudamu, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Mmm- sudah beres semua. Hanya tinggal menunggu hari-Hnya saja" jawab Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tidak mengundangku untuk datang pada hari wisudamu?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Kau mau datang?" Taeyong balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja kalau kau memintanya" jawab Jaehyun.

"Kalau begitu datang saja" ucap Taeyong.

Jaehyun tertawa mendengar jawaban Taeyong, terdengar pasrah.

"Aku akan menjemput dan mengantarmu, kau tidak keberatan kan?" ucap Jaehyun.

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Taeyong tersenyum.

"Aku ingin sekali melihatmu dengan pakaian wisudamu" ucap Jaehyun.

"Aku pasti terlihat konyol sekali, kau jangan menertawakan aku" ucap Taeyong sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu, sayang" ucap Jaehyun lembut.

Taeyong tampak tersipu malu setiap mendengar Jaehyun memanggilnya ' _sayang'._ Taeyong kembali memandangi taman.

Tak lama kemudian dua orang pelayan datang membawa hidangan yang Jaehyun pesan. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan, mereka pun menyantap makanan sambil sedikit berbincang-bincang.

"Tae, besok kau tidak lupa kan, kita harus mencoba lagi baju pengantin kita" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk pelan sambil terus menyantap makanannya, ia terlihat sangat menikmati sekali hidangannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia makan di restauran yang sangat mewah dan makan hidangan lezat yang pasti sangat mahal.

Jaehyun sangat senang melihat Taeyong yang sangat menikmati hidangannya. "Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam disini lagi lain kali, ah tidak- setiap malam jika kau mau" ucap Jaehyun saat mereka sedang menikmati makanan penutup.

Taeyong sedikit terkejut "Tidak-, tidak usah Jaehyun. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu" tolak Taeyong. Ia tak ingin merepotkan Jaehyun dengan mengajaknya ke restauran mahal setiap malam.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau? Kita akan sering makan malam diluar setelah kita menikah nanti. Kau tau, agar lebih romantis. Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Romantis tidak selalu makan di restauran yang mewah, aku bisa memasak untukmu dan kita makan dirumah saja" ucap Taeyong.

"Kau akan memasak untukku?" tanya Jaehyun bersemangat.

"Tentu saja. Ibuku selalu masak untuk Ayah dan aku-" ucapan Taeyong terhenti, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Jaehyun! Aku belum memberi tau Ayah dan Ibu kalau kita akan makan malam, mereka pasti khawatir dan bertanya-tanya kenapa aku belum pulang-" ucap Taeyong panik lalu mengambil handphone dari kantong jaketnya. Hendak menghubungi Ayah atau Ibunya.

"Tae, kau tidak perlu panik begitu. Aku sudah bilang pada Ayah dan Ibumu kalau kita akan makan malam" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum sambil mengambil handphone dari tangan Taeyong lalu meletakkannya dimeja.

"Kau sudah bilang? Kapan?" tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Sebelum aku menjemputmu, aku mampir kerumahmu. Aku bilang pada Ayah dan Ibumu kalau akan mengajakmu makan malam dan pulang telat" ucap Jaehyun.

"Lalu apa kata mereka? Mereka tidak keberatan aku pulang larut malam?" tanya Taeyong lagi.

"Tidak, mereka tidak keberatan. Hmm kau tau? Ibumu bahkan bilang jika nanti aku tak usah mengantarmu pulang" ucap Jaehyun sedikit tersenyum.

"Tidak usah mengantarku pulang?" tanya Taeyong bingung.

Jaehyun mengangguk "Ibumu bilang bawa saja kau ke apartemenku" ucap Jaehyun sambil minum dengan santai. Namun tetap melihat kearah Taeyong.

Taeyong yang mendengar ucapan Jaehyun langsung berdebar dan sedikit gugup sambil menghabiskan hidangan penutupnya dengan cepat. Jaehyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Taeyong.

"Kau sudah selesai, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun. Mereka tampaknya sudah selesai makan malam.

Taeyong mengangguk lalu Jaehyun memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bill. Tak lama kemudian pelayan tersebut membawa bill pada Jaehyun dan Jaehyun beranjak menuju kasir untuk membayar tagihan. Taeyong menunggu sambil melihat Jaehyun yang sedang bertransaksi dikasir. Jaehyun terlihat membungkuk beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan-pelayan dan seseorang yang Taeyong tau itu pasti seorang manager restauran.

"Ayo Tae, kita pulang" ucap Jaehyun setelah kembali dari kasir.

Taeyong mengangguk lalu berdiri, membiarkan Jaehyun kembali menggenggam tangannya. Lalu mereka keluar setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan-pelayan restauran.

.

.

"Jaehyun, apa kau menyewa restauran untuk kita makan malam barusan?" tanya Taeyong tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang berada dimobil.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Tae?" Jaehyun balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, karena hanya ada kita di restauran itu dan seharusnya restauran sudah tutup kan? Tapi kau menyewanya untuk kita makan malam. Aku juga melihat kau sepertinya sangat berterima kasih pada manager restauran itu. Benar begitu kan?" tanya Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang sedang menatap kearah depan.

Jaehyun mengangguk tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, Jaehyun. Menyewa restauran pasti sangat mahal dan aku tak ingin kau menghabiskan uangmu untuk hal yang tidak penting, Jae-" ucapan Taeyong terpotong.

"Membuatmu bahagia adalah hal terpenting untukku, Tae. Tak perduli berapapun uang yang aku keluarkan, asal kau merasa senang dan bahagia. Itu tak masalah buatku" ucap Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun-" ucap Taeyong pelan.

"Sudahlah Tae, kau tak perlu memikirkan masalah itu" ucap Jaehyun meremas tangan Taeyong.

Taeyong hanya terdiam pasrah. Terdiam sambil menatap jalan dari jendela disampingnya. Tak lama kemudian raut wajahnya berubah sedikit panik saat belokan menuju rumahnya dilewati Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun kau tidak belok? Kau melewati belokan rumahku" ucap Taeyong.

"Siapa yang akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku kan sudah bilang kita ke apartemenku" ucap Jaehyun santai.

"Kapan kau bilang? E- itu tadi kan hanya ide Ibuku. Aku tak pernah mengiyakan-" ucap Taeyong masih panik.

"Jadi kau tak mau ke apartemenku? Kalau kau tidak mau kita bisa puter balik dan-" ucapan Jaehyun terpotong.

"Belokan rumahku sudah jauh- kita ke apartemenmu saja!" ucap Taeyong sedikit kesal namun masih terlihat panik.

Jaehyun tersenyum menang.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di apartemen Jaehyun yang berada dilantai sepuluh dikawasan apartemen mewah. Ini pertama kalinya Taeyong ke apartemen Jaehyun. Apartemen Jaehyun bahkan tiga kali lebih besar dari rumahnya.

"Aku jarang sekali tinggal di apartemen ini" ucap Jaehyun memecah keheningan. Taeyong yang tampak melihat kagum sekeliling ruangan langsung menoleh kearah Jaehyun.

"Kenapa? Apartemenmu sepertinya nyaman sekali" tanya Taeyong.

"Tapi disini sepi, aku tak suka sendirian. Lebih baik aku mendengar suara ocehan Ibuku dirumah, daripada harus disini" ucap Jaehyun tertawa.

Taeyong sedikit tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaehyun lalu berjalan menuju jendela melihat keindahan malam kota Seoul dari sana. Lagi-lagi Taeyong tampak kagum, matanya tampak berbinar-binar.

Jaehyun berjalan mendekati Taeyong lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tapi jika kau ada disini, aku tak keberatan jika harus tinggal disini setiap hari" ucap Jaehyun pelan ditelinga Taeyong.

Taeyong sedikit gugup, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dan lebih kencang lagi saat Jaehyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Mereka berhadapan sekarang.

"Setelah menikah kau ingin kita tinggal disini atau tinggal bersama orang tuaku dirumahku?" tanya Jaehyun sambil tangannya menyentuh dagu Taeyong dengan lembut, membuat Taeyong menatap matanya.

"Em- terserah kau saja" jawab Taeyong gugup.

"Aku memberikanmu pilihan, Taeyong. Disini atau dirumahku. Jawabanya hanya dua itu, bukan terserah" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong jadi bingung akan menjawab apa. "Aku tidak tau, aku hanya mengikutimu saja. Jika kau ingin disini ya sudah aku juga tinggal disini tapi jika kau ingin tinggal bersama orang tuamu aku juga akan ikut denganmu. Untuk itu aku bilang terse-" ucapan Taeyong terpotong karena Jaehyun keburu membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman. Jaehyun mencium dalam bibir Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong tak berkutik selain membalas ciuman Jaehyun.

"Aku ingin kau yang menentukan, Tae" ucap Jaehyun pelan setelah melepas ciumannya. Jaehyun menempelkan keningnya pada kening Taeyong.

"Aku belum bisa menentukan, aku mungkin akan menjawabnya setelah kita menikah" jawab Taeyong pelan.

Jawaban Taeyong membuat Jaehyun tersenyum. Taeyong dengan keluguannya dan kekerasaan kepalaannya selalu membuat Jaehyun jatuh cinta.

"Baiklah" ucap Jaehyun sambil kembali mendekatkan bibir miliknya ke bibir Taeyong. Kembali menciumnya. Tangan Jaehyun bergerak menuju kebelakang leher Taeyong agar dapat menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Taeyong melenguh karenanya dan tanpa sadar kedua lengannya melingkar dileher Jaehyun. Mereka terus berciuman tanpa ada yang mau menyudahinya. Tidak Jaehyun, tidak pula Taeyong. Namun mereka terpaksa berhenti berciuman saat mereka sudah kehabisan nafas.

Mereka tampak terengah-engah. Melepas panutan bibir mereka. Namun menolak melepas kedekatan diantara tubuh mereka. Jaehyun menatap bibir Taeyong yang terbuka merasa tak pernah puas akan bibir mungil dihadapannya. Namum Jaehyun harus bisa menahan hasratnya untuk terus mencium bibir Taeyong. Jaehyun hanya sekali lagi mengecup lembut bibir Taeyong.

"Kau sudah mengantuk, Tae. Sepertinya kau harus istirahat" ucap Jaehyun sambil mengusap sedikit lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Taeyong.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk, ia masih mengatur nafasnya akibat ciuman mereka.

"Kau bisa tidur dikamarku, aku tidur dikamar yang lain" ucap Jaehyun sambil melepas tangannya dari tubuh Taeyong, menggandeng tangan Taeyong sambil menuntunnya menuju kamar utama di apartemennya.

"Kalau kau ingin ganti baju, pakai saja bajuku. Ada dilemari" ucap Jaehyun sambil menunjuk kearah lemari besar.

Taeyong kembali mengangguk.

"Kau istirahat ya, aku ada dikamar sebelah" ucap Jaehyun sambil melepas genggaman tangan Taeyong. Mengecup bibir Taeyong lembut lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Taeyong hanya melihat Jaehyun sampai Jaehyun menutup pintu.

Taeyong sendirian sekarang, ia merasa lelah, ia lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian mencari baju Jaehyun yang bisa ia pinjam. Sebuah piyama berwarna biru menjadi pilihannya. Lalu Taeyong mengganti bajunya dengan piyama milik Jaehyun yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya. Taeyong tak berniat untuk mandi ia hanya mencuci muka lalu naik keatas tempat tidur.

Sementara Jaehyun memilih untuk mandi, setelah ia mandi dan mengenakan baju tidur ia lalu berbaring ditempat tidur. Mencoba untuk tidur namun tidak bisa karena ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, Jaehyun lalu mengambil handphonenya. Menulis pesan untuk Taeyong.

To : Taeyong

 _Tae, kau sudah tidur?_

Hanya satu menit menunggu Taeyong membalas pesannya.

From : Taeyong

 _Belum, kenapa?_

Jaehyun membalas lagi.

To : Taeyong

 _Tidak ada apa-apa. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini._

From : Taeyong

 _Kenapa?_

To : Taeyong

 _Bagaimana aku bisa tidur sementara pikiranku terus memikirkanmu yang sedang tidur sendiri dikamar disebelah kamarku ini._

From : Taeyong

 _Kau ingin tidur disini bersamaku?_

To : Taeyong

 _Apa boleh?_

Jaehyun menunggu Taeyong membalas pesennya, namun Taeyong tak membalas. Membuat Jaehyun bingung dan bertanya-tanya. _'apa dia tertidur' 'kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?'._ Jaehyun mengirim pesan lagi.

To : Taeyong

 _Taeyong, kau sudah tidur ya?_

Taeyong tetap tak membalas pesannya. Jaehyun semakin frustasi lalu ia bangun dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju kamar disebelahnya. Mengetuk pintu pelan dan memanggil nama Taeyong.

"Tae-" panggil Jaehyun saat sudah berada didalam kamar. Melihat Taeyong sedang terduduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

Jaehyun berjalan mendekat "Kau belum tidur?" tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Apa aku harus menjawab?" Taeyong balik bertanya.

Jaehyun sedikit bingung namun akhirnya mengerti maksud Taeyong.

"Jadi boleh aku-" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong menggeser duduknya, lalu membuka selimut disampingnya sambil tersenyum mempersilahkan Jaehyun untuk duduk disampingnya. Jaehyun dengan senang hati menerima sambutan Taeyong, ia lalu duduk disamping Taeyong diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak mengganggu tidurmu kan?" tanya Jaehyun menatap Taeyong.

"Tidak, aku juga belum tidur, sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa tidur sendiri. Kamar ini terlalu besar, aku-" ucap Taeyong.

"Jangan bilang kau takut? Atau kau memang tidak bisa tidur tanpa aku?" ucap Jaehyun tertawa.

"Aku tidak takut tau! Hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa tidur dikamar besar seorang diri" ucap Taeyong beralasan.

"Ah, kau butuh aku untuk kau peluk saat kau tidur kan?" canda Jaehyun.

Taeyong memukul pelan dada Jaehyun dan bukannya mengaduh Jaehyun malah tertawa.

"Kita tidur sekarang? Ini sudah hampir jam satu malam. Besok aku harus ke kantor" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk lalu mereka berbaring dengan posisi kepala Taeyong berada didada Jaehyun sementara tangan Jaehyun memeluknya.

"Selamat malam, Tae" ucap Jaehyun sambil mengecup kepala Taeyong dan mengirup wangi rambutnya.

"Selamat malam, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong sambil memeluk pinggang Jaehyun dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jaehyun.

Mereka lalu tertidur, Jaehyun tak merasa gelisah lagi karena ada Taeyong disampingnya begitu juga dengan Taeyong, ia tak merasa takut berada dikamar besar seorang diri karena ada Jaehyun yang memeluknya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Taeyong terbangun, matahari menyinari sudut kamar melalui jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Taeyong membuka matanya dan tak menemukan Jaehyun disampingnya. Ia lalu melihat kearah jam dinding, Taeyong terkejut karena sudah pukul delapan pagi. Taeyong bangun dari tempat tidur dan langsung membuka pintu lalu mencari Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun?" Taeyong memanggil Jaehyun. Namun Jaehyun tak menjawab. Taeyong lalu menuju dapur dan hanya melihat secangkir kopi dimeja makan. Jaehyun juga tidak ada didapur.

Taeyong juga mengecek kamar disebelah kamarnya, yang ternyata juga kosong. Taeyong tak menemukan Jaehyun. Taeyong kembali ke kamar, mengambil handphonenya berniat untuk menghubungi Jaehyun. Namun tak jadi ia lakukan karena ia sudah mendapat pesan dari Jaehyun.

From: Jaehyun

 _Tae, aku sudah berangkat ke kantor. Aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi karena ada rapat penting hari ini, aku tak ingin terlambat. Maaf aku tak membangunkanmu. Kau tidur sangat nyenyak sekali, aku jadi tak tega untuk membangunkanmu. Kalau kau ingin sarapan kau bisa menggoreng telur atau sosis, kau bisa mengambilnya di lemari es. Susu juga ada jika kau mau. Nanti aku meneleponmu jika rapatnya sudah selesai. Dah. Aku mencintaimu._

Taeyong melempar handphonenya keatas tempat tidur setelah membaca pesan dari Jaehyun. Taeyong merasa tidak bersemangat pagi ini karena Jaehyun sudah berangkat ke kantor. Meninggalkan Taeyong sendiri di apartemen yang besar ini.

Taeyong lalu berjalan menuju dapur, membuka lemari es, mengambil telur dan sosis. Lalu menyalakan kompor hendak menggoreng telur dan sosis. Taeyong sebenarnya malas untuk sarapan namun merasa perutnya keroncongan, ia lapar. Setelah menggoreng telur dan sosis, ia mengambil susu didalam lemari es lalu menuangnya kedalam gelas. Taeyong lalu sarapan seorang diri.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan mencuci piring, Taeyong berjalan menuju kamar dan kembali mengambil handphonenya. Tak ada pesan lagi dari Jaehyun. Hanya ada pesan dari Ibunya.

From : Mother

 _Tae, kau ada dimana? Kau bersama Jaehyun kan? Di apartemen Jaehyun? Kau tak perlu khawatir Tae, Ibu tidak akan marah. Ibu tidak keberatan kau bersama Jaehyun semalam. Kau mengertikan kan maksud Ibu, Tae? Ibu tidak marah. Sudah ya, Tae. Nanti Ibu kirim pesan lagi._

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala, tak percaya Ibunya mengirim pesan menanyakan keberadaannya, yang jelas-jelas tau dimana Taeyong berada. Dan tentu saja Ibunya tidak akan marah, bahkan Ibunya sendiri yang menyarankan Jaehyun untuk membawa Taeyong ke apartemennya. Taeyong tak perlu menjawab pesan Ibunya karena Ibunya tau ia bersama Jaehyun. Taeyong kembali melempar handphonenya keatas tempat tidur. Merasa bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan, Taeyong lalu memutuskan untuk mandi.

Setelah ia mandi dan kembali meminjam pakaian Jaehyun, Taeyong menuju sofa besar yang ada ditengah ruangan dan duduk disana. Menyalakan televisi agar ia tidak bosan. Mengganti-ganti channel tv mencari tontonan yang menarik untuk ditonton.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, Taeyong sedang terbaring disofa saat ia mendengar suara handphonenya berbunyi. Ia segera mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak diatas kasur. Nama Jaehyun tertera dilayar handphone.

"Hallo Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong cepat.

" _Hallo sayang, kau sedang apa_?" tanya Jaehyun ditelepon.

"Menonton tv" jawab Taeyong.

" _Hanya menonton tv_?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Iya, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan disini" ucap Taeyong sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Jaehyun tertawa, meskipun Jaehyun tak melihat Taeyong, ia tau Taeyong sedang memajukan bibirnya.

" _Aku akan segera pulang. Apa kau lapar? Kau ingin aku membelikanmu sesuatu?"_ tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong ingin menolaknya dengan mengatakan ' _tidak usah Jaehyun, tidak usah repot-repot'_ atau ' _tidak, aku tidak lapar'_ tapi ia tidak mengatakannya karena sesungguhnya ia juga lapar. Sudah waktunya untuk makan siang.

"Apa saja, terserah kau" jawab Taeyong.

" _Hmm- baiklah, tunggu aku ya_ " ucap Jaehyun. Lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Taeyong sedikit tersenyum, ia senang Jaehyun akan pulang. Ia sudah merasa bosan sendirian di apartemen besar ini.

Sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian Jaehyun datang, Taeyong menyambutnya dengan senyum.

"Maaf sedikit lama, Tae. Jalanan sedikit macet" ucap Jaehyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bawa apa?" tanya Taeyong melihat sebuah plastik putih ditangan Jaehyun.

"Aku bawa bibimbap telur dan daging, tidak apa-apa kan? Aku hanya membelinya di restauran terdekat. Tak ingin kau menunggu lama" ucap Jaehyun sambil menyerahkan plastik putih berisi makanan tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Taeyong tersenyum.

"Kau bawa saja dulu ke meja makan, aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong pun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur, menyiapkan makan siang yang telah dibawakan oleh Jaehyun. Kemudian Jaehyun menyusul Taeyong ke meja makan setelah kembali dari kamar mandi. Jaehyun tersenyum Taeyong sudah mempersiapkan makan siangnya. Jaehyun lalu duduk dihadapan Taeyong.

"Ini-" ucap Taeyong tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sendok untuk Jaehyun.

"Terima kasih" ucap Jaehyun balas tersenyum pada Taeyong.

Lalu mereka pun makan siang sambil sedikit berbincang-bincang. Jaehyun tersenyum melihat Taeyong yang memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Apa kau tadi tidak sarapan, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Aku sarapan, memangnya kenapa?" ucap Taeyong sedikit tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan nasi.

"Kau kelihatannya lapar sekali" ucap Jaehyun tertawa.

Taeyong tak menjawab, kepalanya tertunduk. Ia malu sekali. Namun Jaehyun benar, ia memang lapar sekali.

"Tae, setelah ini kita pergi kerumah designer Heenim ya. Aku sudah buat janji dengannya" ucap Jaehyun kemudian.

Taeyong mengangguk sambil menguyah nasi suapan terakhir dimulutnya.

Setelah makan siang selesai, mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerumah designer Kim Heenim untuk mencoba baju pengantin mereka.

"Jaehyun- apa menurutmu bajunya sudah selesai?" tanya Taeyong saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumah designer Heenim.

"Tentu saja sudah, designer Heenim kan hanya mengubahnya sedikit. Semoga tak ada perubahan lagi setelah ini" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum.

Taeyong mengangguk pelan, ia terlihat sedikit menarik nafas panjang. Jaehyun melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Ti-dak ada" jawab Taeyong terbata sambil menggeleng.

Jaehyun tersenyum sambil meremas tangan Taeyong. "Pikirkan saja kesiapan untuk hari wisudamu, Tae. Tak usah memikirkan hal lain" ucap Jaehyun. Ia sepertinya tau Taeyong sedang membayangkan hari pernikahan mereka yang akan berlangsung sekitar dua minggu lagi.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk menatap Jaehyun, Jaehyun sudah sangat mengenal dirinya. Ia bisa tau apa yang sedang Taeyong pikirkan hanya dengan melihat kedalam mata dan bahasa tubuh Taeyong.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai dikediaman designer Kim Heenim. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mereka mencoba kembali baju pengantin mereka. Karena designer Heenim sudah merapihkan semua stelan pengantin mereka. Semua tampak sangat pas. Baik untuk Jaehyun maupun untuk Taeyong. Jaehyun dan Taeyong tampak puas.

Setelah mereka selesai, mereka pun pergi kerumah Taeyong. Taeyong meminta Jaehyun untuk mengantarnya pulang. Karena Jaehyun harus kembali ke kantor.

.

.

"Setelah dari kantor nanti aku mampir kesini" ucap Jaehyun saat mereka sudah sampai diteras rumah Taeyong. Jaehyun menggandeng kedua tangan Taeyong, mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?" tanya Taeyong.

"Jam delapan, kau tidak kerja kan?" ucap Jaehyun.

"Tidak, aku libur" jawab Taeyong.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku ya?" ucap Jaehyun sambil menyentuh pipi Taeyong lembut.

Taeyong mengangguk dan Jaehyun mencium bibirnya. Lalu Jaehyun kembali kedalam mobilnya dan ia pun pergi menuju kantornya.

Setelah Jaehyun pergi, Taeyong berniat untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Namun matanya tak sengaja melihat sesosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Berdiri tak jauh dari rumahnya, sedang menatap kearahnya. Raut wajahnya sangat sedih dan terluka. Taeyong sangat terkejut melihatnya. Tak tega melihat raut wajah tersebut yang membuat hatinya ikut terluka.

" _Hyung_ -"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Hallooo long time no see~~ \^^/

Maaf ya agak lama updatenya. Author sibuk sama kerjaan :((

Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini~~Tapi kalo belum puas chapter berikutnya aku bikin yang ehem lagi /apasih/ Hahahhaa. Maksudnya yang lebih menguras hati dan jiwa~ euheyy /siapin tisue ya/ Hehehe :D

See you next chapter~~~ \^^/


	9. Chapter 9

**My Destiny**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari wisuda Taeyong telah tiba, sejak pagi Ibu dan Ayah Taeyong sudah kelihatan sibuk. Sementara Taeyong terlihat lebih santai, ia hanya perlu mandi dan mengenakan pakaian rapih.

"Sudah kau bawa baju wisudamu, Tae?" tanya Nyonya Lee pada Taeyong.

"Sudah, ini" jawab Taeyong menunjukkan sebuah paper bag berisikan baju wisuda dan perlengkapan lain ditangannya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Jaehyun?" tanya Nyonya Lee lagi.

"Dia sedang dijalan, sebentar lagi sampai" jawab Taeyong.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu, Tae?" tanya Tuan Lee dimeja makan, ia terlihat sedang sarapan dan mengajak Taeyong untuk sarapan bersama.

Baru Taeyong akan berjalan menuju meja makan, suara mobil Jaehyun terdengar.

"Itu Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Suruh dia masuk dan sarapan bersama kita, Tae" ucap Nyonya Lee.

Taeyong membukakan pintu untuk Jaehyun.

"Hey-" sapa Taeyong saat melihat Jaehyun.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Jaehyun tersenyum melihat Taeyong sudah berpakaian rapih.

"Sudah, kami sedang sarapan. Ayo ikut sarapan" ucap Taeyong mengajak Jaehyun ikut sarapan bersama Ayah dan Ibunya.

Jaehyun lalu mengikuti Taeyong menuju meja makan. Tersenyum melihat Ayah dan Ibu Taeyong.

"Jaehyun, ayo sarapan dulu" ucap Nyonya Lee, mempersilahkan Jaehyun untuk duduk.

Jaehyun lalu duduk disamping Taeyong. Tak bisa menolak ajakan keluarga Lee untuk ikut sarapan meskipun sebenarnya Jaehyun sudah sarapan di rumah sebelum berangkat tadi pagi.

Setelah mereka sarapan, mereka berangkat menuju kampus Taeyong. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di kampus. Jalanan sangat lancar sekali.

Di kampus Taeyong sudah ramai oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang akan diwisuda beserta keluarga mereka masing-masing. Taeyong bertemu dengan sahabatnya Doyoung didepan aula dan menyapanya.

"Doyoung, hey" sapa Taeyong.

"Taeyong, akhirnya kau datang, aku sudah menunggumu" ucap Doyoung senang dan tersenyum pada Jaehyun serta menyalami Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.

"Dimana Ayah dan Ibumu?" tanya Taeyong.

"Mereka sudah duduk dikursi tamu" jawab Doyoung sambil menunjuk kedalam aula.

"Ayah Ibu Jaehyun, kalian masuk dan duduk saja didalam" ucap Taeyong pada Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Baiklah Taeyong, kami masuk duluan ya" ucap Nyonya Lee lalu Tuan dan Nyonya Lee masuk kedalam aula, Jaehyun juga mengikuti mereka.

"Aku sedikit gugup" ucap Taeyong pelan pada Doyoung.

"Ini mungkin tak seberapa dibanding nanti saat hari pernikahanmu, Tae" ucap Doyoung menggoda Taeyong.

Taeyong memukul lengan Doyoung, membuat Doyoung mengaduh. Tapi Doyoung benar ini tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan hari pernikahan ia nanti. Ia pasti akan lebih gugup lagi.

"Tae, ayo kita masuk dan bersiap-siap" ucap Doyoung mengajak Taeyong untuk masuk dan menempati tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Taeyong duduk terpisah dari Doyoung karena mereka harus duduk sesuai dengan nomer urut masing-masing. Saat Taeyong sudah mengenakan baju wisuda dan akan duduk dikursinya ia melihat kearah kursi tamu dan melihat Jaehyun sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Taeyong balas melambaikan tangan pada Jaehyun. Dan tak lama kemudian acara wisuda dimulai.

Acara wisuda berlangsung lancar dan hikmat serta penuh suka cita. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi bergembira, saling memberi selamat satu sama lain. Begitu juga Taeyong dan Doyoung tak berhenti tersenyum bersama teman-teman yang lain.

Setelah Taeyong selesai memberi ucapan selamat kepada teman-temannya dan juga sebaliknya. Taeyong mendapat ucapan selamat dari kedua orang tuanya dan juga Jaehyun.

"Taeyong sayang, selamat akhirnya kau lulus kuliah. Ibu sangat bangga padamu" ucap Nyonya Lee sambil memeluk Taeyong. Nyonya Lee terlihat haru, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Selamat Taeyong, Ayah juga sangat bangga padamu" ucap Tuan Lee yang juga memeluk Taeyong.

"Terima kasih, Ayah Ibu" ucap Taeyong memeluk keduanya.

Jaehyun juga memberi ucapan selamat pada Taeyong. "Selamat ya Taeyong" ucap Jaehyun. Ia mengecup pipi dan memeluk Taeyong erat, Taeyong balas memeluknya. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Kita pulang?" tanya Jaehyun setelah melepas pelukan. Dan menggenggam tangan Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Nyonya Lee.

Tapi saat mereka hendak berjalan menuju mobil, seseorang memanggil nama Taeyong.

"Taeyong, tunggu" panggil seseorang itu.

Taeyong tau siapa yang memanggilnya, ia kenal suara itu. Dan mereka semua menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Chanyeol terlihat ragu, namun ia memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Taeyong, tersenyum dan memberi salam pada Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Tanpa menoleh pada Jaehyun, ia tentu tak menyukai Jaehyun karena sudah merebut kekasihnya.

"Tae, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Taeyong. Wajahnya sangat memohon. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee saling memandang lalu melihat Jaehyun yang sedikit mengeraskan rahangnya.

Taeyong tampak gugup lalu melihat kearah Jaehyun seperti meminta persetujuan Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengangguk lalu melepas tangan Taeyong.

"Kami tunggu dimobil" ucap Jaehyun sedikit tersenyum. Dan Taeyong mengangguk pelan.

Jaehyun lalu mengajak Tuan dan Nyonya Lee menunggu dimobil.

Setelah Tuan dan Nyonya Lee serta Jaehyun menjauh Chanyeol mulai bicara.

"Aku belum memberi selamat padamu, Taeyong" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum. "Selamat, Tae" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Selamat untukmu juga, _hyung_ " ucap Taeyong tersenyum.

Mereka terdiam sesaat, mereka terlihat sedikit kikuk. Tak tau mau berkata apa lagi.

"Aku akan pergi, Tae" ucap Chanyeol kemudian membuat Taeyong bingung.

"Heh? Pergi?" tanya Taeyong.

"Aku dan keluargaku akan pindah ke Busan, tinggal bersama Kakek dan Nenekku. Mungkin selamanya aku akan tinggal disana dan tidak akan kembali kesini" ucap Chanyeol sedih.

Taeyong hanya diam, tak tau mau bicara apa.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Tae" ucap Chanyeol lagi, suaranya terdengar lirih.

" _Hyung_ \- Aku-" Taeyong tak tau apa yang akan ia katakan. Tapi mendengar suara lirih dan menatap mata Chanyeol yang berkaca-kaca membuat hatinya sakit.

"Ijinkan aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Tae" ucap Chanyeol memohon.

Tak ada yang bisa Taeyong lakukan selain mengijinkan Chanyeol memeluknya. Taeyong mengangguk lalu Chanyeol memeluknya erat.

"Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu, Tae. Tak perduli kau akan menikah dengan orang lain, aku akan selalu mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol pelan ditelinga Taeyong. Suaranya sangat lirih, ia menangis dipelukan Taeyong.

Taeyong pun tak kuasa menahan perasaan sakit dihatinya. Ia juga menangis meskipun ia tau tak seharusnya ia menangis untuk lelaki lain. Namun ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Air matanya mengalir. Dalam hati ia berkata _'maafkan aku hyung'_

Setelah Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, Taeyong langsung mengusap air matanya.

"Jika tak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, Aku pergi, _hyung_. Ayah dan Ibuku sudah menunggu" ucap Taeyong pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia tak mungkin mencegah Taeyong. Bukan hanya Tuan dan Nyonya Lee yang menunggu tapi Jaehyun juga menunggu Taeyong.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tae" ucap Chanyeol mengusap lengan Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk lalu membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Jaehyun menunggu Taeyong, ia berdiri bersandar pada mobil. Sedangkan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee menunggu didalam mobil.

Jaehyun langsung menegakkan badan saat Taeyong berjalan mendekat. Jaehyun menjadi khawatir saat melihat raut wajah Taeyong. Mata Taeyong masih terdapat sisa air mata dan memerah. Jaehyun langsung mengetahui Taeyong pasti habis menangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaehyun menyentuh pipi Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk "Ayo kita pulang" ucap Taeyong pelan. Ia lalu membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Jaehyun juga masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan kampus Taeyong.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana sedikit sepi. Hanya ada suara Tuan dan Nyonya Lee berbicara. Sedangkan Taeyong memilih diam. Hanya memandang keluar jendela disampingnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai dirumah Taeyong.

"Ayo masuk dulu, Jaehyun" ucap Nyonya Lee saat mereka sudah didepan pintu.

"Tidak Bi, aku harus ke kantor. Ada sedikit urusan. Tapi setelah dari kantor aku akan menjemput kalian" ucap Jaehyun, membuat Tuan, Nyonya Lee dan Taeyong sedikit bingung.

"Menjemput kami? Memangnya kita mau kemana, Jae?" tanya Taeyong.

"Kerumahku, Ibuku mengajak kalian makan malam. Mereka ingin merayakan kelulusan Taeyong bersama kalian" jawab Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Jaehyun. Dengan senang hati kami menerima ajakkan makan malam kalian" Nyonya Lee menjawab senang. Ia senang sekali bisa makan malam bersama keluarga Jung.

"Aku pergi dulu, Paman Bibi, Tae-" ucap Jaehyun membungkuk pada Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, mengusap lengan Taeyong lalu kembali ke mobil dan pergi menuju kantornya.

"Baik sekali mereka ingin merayakan kelulusan Taeyong" ucap Tuan Lee setelah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Mereka selalu baik pada kita, Ayah. Iya kan Tae?" ucap Nyonya Lee.

Taeyong mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya "Aku istirahat dulu ya, Bu" ucap Taeyong.

Tuan dan Nyonya Lee hanya bisa memandang satu sama lain melihat Taeyong yang tampak tidak bersemangat.

.

.

Sore harinya sekitar pukul enam, Jaehyun menjemput keluarga Lee untuk makan makan bersama keluarganya. Setelah sampai dirumahnya, Jaehyun mengajak mereka masuk.

"Taeyong-" suara Nyonya Jung menyapa Taeyong. Ia terlihat gembira sekali bisa bertemu dengan Taeyong lagi. "Senang sekali aku bertemu denganmu dan selamat atas kelulusanmu ya" ucap Nyonya Jung memeluk Taeyong.

"Terima kasih" Taeyong menjawab malu-malu.

"Ayo silahkan duduk. Jaehyun panggil Ayahmu- bilang keluarga Lee sudah datang" ucap Nyonya Jung.

Keluarga Lee lalu duduk diruang tengah, mereka berbincang-bincang sampai waktunya untuk makan malam. Keluarga Jung menyiapkan masakan istimewa untuk merayakan kelulusan Taeyong. Mereka lalu makan malam dengan penuh keakraban. Kecuali Taeyong yang sepertinya tidak menikmati makan malamnya.

Setelah makan malam selesai Keluarga Jung dan Keluarga Lee berbincang-bincang mengenai kesiapan pesta pernikahan yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Sementara Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong untuk mencari udara di taman.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun saat mereka sedang duduk dikursi taman.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Taeyong sedikit bingung.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Kau lebih banyak diam" ucap Jaehyun.

"Aku memang seperti ini" jawab Taeyong.

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku, Tae. Aku tau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu" ucap Jaehyun.

"Aku- Tidak ada apa-apa, Jae" ucap Taeyong sedikit gugup.

Jaehyun menatap kedalam mata Taeyong. Jaehyun sangat yakin Taeyong telah berbohong.

"Aku tau kau masih memikirkan _dia_ kan?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Heh?" tanya Taeyong gugup dan bingung.

"Mantan kekasihmu. Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi siang?" tanya Jaehyun pelan tak ingin membuat Taeyong gugup.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Jaehyun. Sungguh" jawab Taeyong sedikit lirih.

"Jika tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa kau menangis Tae. Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Dia hanya mengucapkan selamat untukku" jawab Taeyong.

"Hanya itu? Hanya itu dan itu membuatmu menangis?" ucap Jaehyun menatap Taeyong.

Taeyong sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, tapi ia tak ingin berbohong pada Jaehyun.

"Dia juga mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dia akan pergi dari Seoul" jawab Taeyong jujur.

"Ah- karena itu kau menangis. Kau pasti sedih sekali" ucap Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun-" ucap Taeyong lirih.

"Kau masih mencintainya, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun-" ucap Taeyong masih dengan suara lirih.

"Jawab saja. Kau masih mencintainya kan?" ucap Jaehyun. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Aku-" Taeyong tak menjawab, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Itu pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis untuk orang lain, Tae. Hatiku sakit sekali melihatmu menangis. Kau tau, saat aku kembali ke kantor siang tadi. Aku selalu berpikir, apakah aku telah membuat kesalahan. Apakah aku sangat egois. Memisahkanmu dari orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Aku tak perduli bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu" ucap Jaehyun lirih.

Taeyong terdiam dan hanya menatap Jaehyun. Tak kau kemana arah pembicaraan Jaehyun.

"Jika saat ini kau katakan kau masih mencintainya dan ingin kembali padanya, aku rela melepaskanmu Tae" ucap Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun, apa maksudmu?" tanya Taeyong tak mengerti.

"Belum terlambat untuk membatalkan pernikahan" ucap Jaehyun lirih.

Taeyong terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun. Hatinya tiba-tiba sakit sekali.

"Aku tak mau kau menikah denganku karena terpaksa, Tae. Harusnya aku sadar itu sejak awal. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku" ucap Jaehyun, suaranya bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia lalu berdiri sambil menghapus genangan air matanya.

Taeyong juga berdiri menatap Jaehyun, air matanya mengalir melihat Jaehyun menangis. Ia ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Jaehyun. "Aku tak akan kembali padanya, Jaehyun. Dan aku akan menikah denganmu bukan karena aku terpaksa" ucap Taeyong lirih lalu berjalan mendekati Jaehyun dan memeluknya "Aku akan menikah denganmu karena aku mencintaimu" ucap Taeyong pelan, masih memeluk Jaehyun.

Jaehyun balas memeluk Taeyong "Kau mencintaiku, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Jaehyun "Iya, aku mencintaimu, Jaehyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu" ucap Taeyong

Jaehyun tersenyum pada Taeyong. Hatinya sangat gembira mendengar apa yang dikatakan Taeyong. Taeyong mencintainya dan ingin hidup bersamanya.

"Hatiku sakit sekali saat kau katakan kau ingin melepasku, Jae" ucap Taeyong pelan, air matanya kembali mengalir membayangkan Jaehyun akan pergi dari sisinya.

Jaehyun menghapus air pada Taeyong dengan tangannya, tak ingin melihat Taeyong menangis karena dirinya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu. Aku berjanji aku tak akan melepasmu. Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan mau melepasmu" ucap Jaehyun sambil memeluk erat Taeyong.

Taeyong tersenyum dalam dekapan Jaehyun, ia juga berjanji dalam hatinya ia akan selalu mencintai Jaehyun. Seperti Jaehyun yang selalu mencintainya.

"Tae, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap Jaehyun pelan setelah melepas pelukan.

"Sesuatu untukku?" tanya Taeyong bingung.

Jaehyun menganguk "Hadiah untuk kelulusanmu" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot memberiku hadiah Jaehyun-" ucap Taeyong pelan. Ia tampak tak bersemangat, ia tak suka Jaehyun menghabiskan uang untuk dirinya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya hadiah kecil. Kau mau melihatnya? Ada dikamarku" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu mengikuti Jaehyun yang menarik tangannya. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar Jaehyun dilantai atas.

Setelah dikamar Jaehyun, Jaehyun mendudukkan Taeyong dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Kau duduk disini, jangan melihat" ucap Jaehyun, ia ingin memberi kejutan untuk Taeyong.

Taeyong tak mengikuti perkataan Jaehyun, ia tetap melihat Jaehyun yang menuju laci dimeja nakas. Taeyong tidak suka kejutan.

Jaehyun yang tau Taeyong tak menuruti perintahnya hanya pasrah, Taeyong sungguh keras kepala. Namun ia tetap mengambil hadiahnya yang tersimpan dilaci nakas. Lalu duduk disamping Taeyong.

"Ini- Kau buka Tae" ucap Jaehyun memberi sebuah kotak biru dengan pita diatasnya.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun tak percaya, Jaehyun benar-benar memberinya hadiah. Taeyong membuka kotak itu perlahan. Sebuah jam tangan berwarna gold terdapat didalamnya. Taeyong sedikit terkejut.

"Tapi aku tak memakai jam tangan Jaehyun-" ucap Taeyong menatap hadiahnya. Sebuah jam tangan yang Taeyong tau harganya pasti sangat mahal.

"Kau akan memakainya mulai sekarang" ucap Jaehyun lalu mengambil jam tangan tersebut dan memakaikannya pada Taeyong.

"Pas sekali, sangat cantik ditanganmu" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Aku tak mau memakainya-" ucap Taeyong hendak membuka kembali jam tangannya.

"Itu hadiahmu, Tae. Apa kau tak pernah menghargai setiap hadiah pemberian untukmu?" ucap Jaehyun sedikit kesal Taeyong tak mau memakai hadiah pemberiannya.

"Aku tak pernah menerima hadiah sebelumnya. Ini hadiah pertama untukku yang diberikan oleh orang lain" ucap Taeyong pelan, ia tak jadi membuka jam tangannya.

"Karena ini yang pertama, maka kau harus menghargainya Tae. Bukan malah mengecewakan orang yang telah memberimu hadiah" ucap Jaehyun masih kesal.

Taeyong diam sesaat, tak tau harus berbuat apa "Maaf-" Taeyong meminta maaf. "Terima kasih telah memberiku hadiah Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong lagi.

Jaehyun tersenyum, kesalnya sudah hilang "Kau tau Tae- kau harus memberi imbalan karena aku telah memberimu hadiah" ucap Jaehyun senyum-senyum.

"Imbalan apa?" tanya Taeyong menatap curiga pada Jaehyun.

"Kau harus cium aku" jawab Jaehyun cepat.

"Aku apa-? Aku kan tidak memintamu untuk memberikan aku hadiah. Jadi aku tak harus memberimu imbal-" ucapa Taeyong terpotong karena Jaehyun sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman.

Taeyong sedikit terkejut karena Jaehyun tiba-tiba menciumnya. Namun ia tetap membalas ciuman Jaehyun. Taeyong melenguh saat ciuman Jaehyun semakin dalam. Melepas pegangan tangannya pada kotak hadiahnya yang lalu terjatuh ke lantai, kedua tangannya lalu menuju leher Jaehyun. Sedangkan tangan Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu memeluk pinggang Taeyong. Namun posisi duduk mereka yang bersampingan membuat Jaehyun sulit untuk mencium Taeyong dengan benar. Maka ia sedikit menarik dan mengangkat tubuh Taeyong kebelakang lalu merebahkannya di atas tempat tidur. Tanpa melepas ciumannya, Jaehyun sedikit menindih tubuh Taeyong dengan sebelah tubuhnya. Dengan begitu ia dapat mencium Taeyong lebih dalam lagi.

"Jaehyun-" ucal Taeyong lirih saat merasakan tangan Jaehyun meraba masuk kedalam bajunya. Membelai lembut pinggangnya.

Jaehyun terus saja mencium dan menyentuh tubuh Taeyong, merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit Taeyong ditangannya. Jaehyun begitu terpesona akan Taeyong. Ia tak kuasa lagi menahan hasratnya. Ia ingin meluapkan segala rasa kekaguman dan cintanya pada Taeyong. Ingin menyentuh Taeyong lagi dan lagi. Tapi tidak. Ia harus tetap menahan hasratnya. Tidak sampai Taeyong benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa berhenti? Ia tidak bisa berhenti. Taeyong membuatnya kehilangan sedikit kesadaran, membuat otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik.

Taeyong juga terbuai oleh ciuman dan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Jaehyun. Taeyong pasrah jika Jaehyun menyentuh dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Ia sudah menyerahkan dirinya untuk Jaehyun, hanya Jaehyun.

Namun saat Jaehyun hendak menyentuh Taeyong lebih jauh lagi dan menciumnya lebih dalam lagi, sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Jaehyun- Taeyong-" suara Nyonya Jung memanggil.

Mendengar suara Ibunya memanggil, Jaehyun panik lalu langsung melepas ciuman dan melepas pelukannya pada Taeyong. Lalu bangun dan merapihkan penampilannya. Tersenyum melihat Taeyong yang juga panik dan segera turun dari tempat tidur, merapihkan penampilannya yang juga sedikit berantakan. Wajah Taeyong terlihat memerah dan bibirnya sedikit membengkak.

Jaehyun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Ada apa, Bu?" tanya Jaehyun yang sudah mengatur nafasnya agar terlihat biasa saja.

"Ayah dan Ibu Taeyong ingin pulang, sudah malam katanya" ucap Nyonya Jung. Lalu ia melihat kedalam kamar Jaehyun dan melihat Taeyong sedang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur sambil memegang kotak hadiahnya.

"Apa Taeyong akan menginap?" tanya Nyonya Jung pelan.

Jaehyun sebenarnya tak tau apakah Taeyong akan menginap atau tidak. Ia belum bertanya pada Taeyong. Tapi Jaehyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya.

"Taeyong akan menginap" jawab Jaehyun pelan.

"Kalau begitu Ibu akan meminta Paman Kim mengantar Ayah dan Ibu Taeyong" ucap Nyonya Jung.

Jaehyun mengangguk lagi. Lalu tersenyum pada Ibunya sambil menutup pintu. Dan berjalan menuju Taeyong.

"Apa apa, Jae? Apa yang dikatakan Ibumu?" tanya Taeyong saat Jaehyun sudah mendekat.

"Ibu bilang Ayah dan Ibumu sudah pulang dan kau menginap disini" ucap Jaehyun sedikit berbohong.

"Mereka sudah pulang? Kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku pulang juga?" ucap Taeyong terkejut, ia lalu berdiri dan hendak menuju pintu.

"Mereka sudah pulang, Tae. Kau menginap disini saja" ucap Jaehyun yang juga berdiri dan menarik tangan Taeyong. Tentu saja Jaehyun berbohong, mungkin saja Ayah dan Ibu Taeyong masih berada dibawah dan baru akan siap-siap untuk pulang.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau menginap disini" ucap Taeyong pelan, bibirnya maju lima senti. Sedikit kesal karena Ayah dan Ibunya meninggalkannya disini.

"Kau bersamaku, Tae. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Jangan manyun begitu" ucap Jaehyun sambil mencubit pelan pipi Taeyong.

Taeyong semakin kesal, ia melepas tangan Jaehyun yang mencubit pipinya lalu kembali menuju tempat tidur, mengambil kotak hadiahnya dan melepas jam tangannya, menaruhnya dikotaknya.

"Kenapa kau lepas jam tangannya, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun bingung mengira Taeyong tak menyukai jam tangan pemberiannya.

"Memangnya aku harus memakainya terus. Aku mau tidur" ucap Taeyong meletakkan kotak jam tangan dimeja nakas

"Kau sudah mau tidur? Kau jangan tidur dulu, Tae" ucap Jaehyun mendekat pada Taeyong. Tangannya memegang pinggang Taeyong.

"Kau mau apa, Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong curiga.

"Mmm- kita lanjutkan yang tadi. Bagaimana?" ucap Jaehyun senyum-senyum.

Taeyong langsung mengerti maksud Jaehyun.

"Tidaak, Jaehyun. Aku mau tidur" ucap Taeyong melepas tangan Jaehyun dari pinggangnya.

Jaehyun memegang pinggang Taeyong lagi.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak suka ya, tapi tadi kau mendes-" ucapan Jaehyun terpotong.

"Jaehyun! Bukan begitu, aku suka- Mmm tidak, Aku tidak suka. Ah bukan bukan! Bukannya aku tidak suka tapi-" ucap Taeyong gugup.

"Tapi apa, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun senyum-senyum.

"Aku ma-u. Tapi-" ucap Taeyong masih gugup.

"Kau terlalu banyak tapi, Taeyong" ucap Jaehyun menarik pinggang Taeyong mendekat dan mencium bibir Taeyong.

"Jaehyun-" ucap Taeyong pelan.

Jaehyun terus mencium bibir Taeyong, meskipun Taeyong sedikit menolak. Ia menolak, bukan karena tidak suka Jaehyun menciumnya. Demi Tuhan, Taeyong sangat tergila-gila pada ciuman Jaehyun. Hanya saja ia takut mereka terbuai dan melakukan hal-hal yang semestinya tidak mereka lakukan. Tidak akan ada yang menghentikan mereka kali ini. Jadi Taeyong yang harus menghentikannya.

"Jaehyun!" panggil Taeyong, namun Jaehyun tak mendengar dan malah mendorong Taeyong ke atas tempat tidur.

Taeyong semakin panik, Jaehyun terus saja menciumnya dan menindih tubuh kecilnya.

"JUNG JAEHYUUUUN!" teriak Taeyong panik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Halloooo \^^/

Aku datang lagi dengan chapter terbaruu~~ Hihihi :D

Gimana? Udah bikin mewek belum? Belum ya? :D

Jangan lupa direview yaa. Gomawo~~ ^_^

Oh iya sebentar lagi kan Lebaran, aku mau ngucapin Happy Eid Mubarak buat kalian yang merayakan. Libur Lebarannya sambil baca ff Jaeyong yaa. Hehehe XD

See you next chapter~~ \^^/


	10. Chapter 10

**My Destiny**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pernikahan Jaehyun dan Taeyong akan berlangsung esok hari. Segala persiapan sudah matang dan hanya menunggu hari H-nya saja. Hari ini Jaehyun tidak diperkenankan bertemu dengan Taeyong. Sebenarnya Jaehyun sangat keberatan, ia tak bisa jika sehari tak bertemu dengan Taeyong tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun jika kedua keluarga sudah berkeinginan seperti itu. Dengan alasan agar nanti saat hari H keduanya saling merindu satu sama lain. Ini sangat tidak mengenakan menurut Jaehyun. Setiap hari bertemu aja Jaehyun selalu rindu pada Taeyong apalagi ia tidak dipertemukan oleh Taeyong walau sehari saja. Sungguh sangat menyiksa.

Dan karena Jaehyun dan Taeyong tidak bisa bertemu, Jaehyun selalu menghubungi Taeyong lewat telepon. Menelepon dan mengirim pesan pada Taeyong. Hanya menanyakan ' _Kau sedang apa?' 'Kau sudah makan apa belum?'_ atau _'Aku sangat rindu padamu' ._ Jaehyun menanyakannya setiap saat. Tapi Taeyong tidak merasa keberatan tentu saja, ia hanya perlu menjawab ' _Aku sedang membantu Ibu menyiapkan keperluan untuk besok' 'Aku sudah makan'_ dan _'Aku juga rindu padamu'_

Dan sebenarnya Taeyong juga merasa keberatan jika tidak bertemu dengan Jaehyun, ia merasa sangat bosan jika harus seharian dirumah. Taeyong perlu melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa? Lalu terbesit keinginan Taeyong untuk pergi ke salon, ia ingin agar wajahnya tidak terlihat kusam saat pernikahannya besok. Lalu Taeyong meminta ijin pada Ayah dan Ibunya untuk pergi ke salon. Awalnya Nyonya Lee menawarkan untuk menemaninya namun Taeyong keberatan dengan alasan Ibunya pasti bosan menunggunya. Juga karena Nyonya Lee belum selesai merapihkan barang-barang untuk keperluan besok, untuk itu Taeyong hanya seorang diri pergi ke salon. Taeyong menghubungi penata rias untuk hari pernikahannya besok dan membuat janji dengannya. Taeyong hanya diminta untuk datang ke salon dimana ia bekerja.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Taeyong sampai di salon yang dimaksud si penata rias. Dengan sedikit gugup ia lalu mengatakan pada seseorang yang menyambutnya didepan pintu jika ia sudah ada janji dengan penata rias bernama Choi Minho, lalu Taeyong diminta untuk menunggu sebentar sementara orang tersebut memangilnya. Dan tak lama kemudian Choi Minho pun datang.

"Taeyong-ssi, apa kabar?" tanya ramah si penata rias.

"Bai-k" jawab Taeyong sedikit canggung.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Minho lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin membersihkan diri. Mmm,, maksudku agar kulitku tidak terlihat kusam. Jadi-" ucap Taeyong malu-malu.

"Ah aku mengerti. Mari silahkan ikut denganku" ucap Minho. Dan Taeyong pun mengikuti Minho kedalam salon.

Selama satu jam lebih Minho melakukan perawatan pada wajah Taeyong. Apa pun ia lakukan agar wajah Taeyong terlihat lebih bersih dan bersinar. Sesungguhnya kulit wajah Taeyong sudah bersih tanpa harus dibersihkan lagi. Berkali-kali Minho memuji kulit wajah Taeyong, membuat Taeyong tersipu malu.

"Sedikit lagi selesai, hanya tinggal dibersihkan tahap akhir saja" ucap Minho.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk, membuat Minho tersenyum.

Dan tak lama kemudian perawatan pun selesai.

"Sudah selesai, Taeyong-ssi" ucap Minho.

Taeyong lalu melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin dihadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih bersih dari sebelumnya. Taeyong terlihat puas. Minho pun tersenyum melihat Taeyong yang tampak senang, lalu sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya.

"Taeyong-ssi, bagaimana kalau aku juga merubah warna rambutmu?" ucap Minho menatap Taeyong dari cermin.

"Merubah warna rambutku?" tanya Taeyong sedikit bingung.

Minho mengangguk antusias. "Agar kau terlihat lebih _fresh_ dan tampil beda" ucap Minho menambahkan.

"Aku tidak yakin"ucap Taeyong ragu.

"Calon suamimu pasti akan senang, dia pasti akan suka dengan warna rambut barumu nanti?" ucap Minho.

"Apa ada warna rambut yang cocok untukku?" tanya Taeyong.

Minho lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto model disebuah majalah. Lalu tersenyum pada Taeyong.

"Warna ini" ucap Minho.

Taeyong sedikit ragu, tapi tak dipungkiri ia juga suka dengan warna rambut pria di majalah itu.

"Baiklah" ucap Taeyong akhirnya.

Minho tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Taeyong. Ia lalu segera merubah warna rambut Taeyong seperti warna rambut pria di majalah yang menurutnya akan sangat cocok untuk Taeyong.

Setelah beberapa jam dan melalui beberapa tahap, akhirnya proses pewarnaan pada rambut Taeyong selesai. Taeyong menatap penampilan barunya dicermin.

"Apa kau pikir nanti Jaehyun akan suka, Minho-ssi?" tanya Taeyong pada Minho tanpa melepas pandangannya pada dirinya dicermin.

"Jaehyun pasti akan suka, calon suamimu dan juga para tamu undangan pasti akan terkesima melihat penampilan barumu. Kau sangat mempesona Taeyong-ssi" ucap Minho dan merasa sangat puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Apa kau yakin, Minho-ssi?" tanya Taeyong ragu.

"Aku sangat yakin" ucap Minho sambil tersenyum pada Taeyong.

Taeyong membalas senyum Minho dan sekali lagi menatap penampilan barunya dicermin. ' _Semoga Jaehyun suka dengan rambut baruku'_ batin Taeyong.

.

.

Hari sudah sore saat Taeyong sampai dirumah, ia tak mengira ternyata butuh waktu lama untuk melakukan perawatan di salon, jika bukan karena hari pernikahannya besok mungkin ia enggan berlama-lama dan menghabiskan banyak waktu di salon.

"Aku pulang-" ucap Taeyong saat memasuki rumah.

"Tae, kenapa lama sek-" ucapan Nyonya Lee terhenti saat ia melihat Taeyong.

"Ibu kenapa?" tanya Taeyong bingung tiba-tiba mata Ibunya membulat melihatnya.

"Tae, rambut-mu?" ucap Nyonya Lee.

Taeyong yang mengerti Ibunya pasti terkejut melihat rambut barunya pun tersenyum ragu "Bagaimana penampilanku, Bu?" tanya Taeyong.

"Ba-gus" ucap Nyonya Lee tersenyum.

"Sungguh, Bu. Apa menurut Ibu, Jaehyun akan suka?" tanya Taeyong.

"Ibu rasa Jaehyun pasti suka sekali, Tae" ucap Nyonya Lee.

"Apa menurut Ibu begitu?" tanya Taeyong lagi. Tampaknya ia masih ragu dengan penampilannya.

Nyonya Lee mengangguk "Kalau kau tak percaya, kita tanya Ayahmu. Ayaaahh-" Nyonya Lee sedikit berteriak memanggil suaminya.

Tuan Lee yang dipanggil pun mendatangi mereka "Ada apa sih, Bu. Kenapa berteriak?" ucap Tuan Lee.

"Ayah lihat rambut baru Taeyong. Bagus kan?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

Tuan Lee melihat Taeyong dan matanya sedikit membulat melihat Taeyong.

"Apa ini Taeyong-nya Ayah?" tanya Tuan Lee masih menatap Taeyong.

"Tentu saja ini Taeyong-nya Ayah. Taeyong-nya kita" ucap Nyonya Lee.

"Wah, Tae. Kau berbeda sekali. Kau kelihatan lebih menawan. Ayah sampai tak mengenalimu" ucap Tuan Lee.

Taeyong yang mendengar Ayahnya memujinya langsung tersipu malu.

"Ayah bisa saja. Sudah,, aku mau masuk ke kamar" ucap Taeyong sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tapi ia berhenti lagi "Ayah dan Ibu jangan mengatakan apa pun pada Jaehyun ya. Sampai dia melihatnya sendiri besok. Aku ingin memberi kejutan padanya" ucap Taeyong pada Ayah dan Ibunya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Lee pun menggangguk. Lalu Taeyong kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Malam hari saat Taeyong sedang mempersiapkan keperluannya untuk hari pernikahannya besok, handphonenya berbunyi, sebuah panggilan masuk yang Taeyong sudah yakin pasti Jaehyun yang meneleponnya. Taeyong pun tersenyum sambil mengangkat telepon.

"Hallo, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong lembut.

" _Hallo, sayang. Kau sedang apa?_ " tanya Jaehyun diseberang sana.

"Aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku" jawab Taeyong.

" _Kau belum tidur_ " tanya Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun, ini baru jam delapan. Masih terlalu sore untuk tidur" jawab Taeyong sedikit tertawa.

" _Tapi besok kau harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali_ " ucap Jaehyun.

"Aku tau. Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan terlambat datang" ucap Taeyong tersenyum membayangkan pasti Jaehyun takut Taeyong akan terlambat datang.

" _Sayang sekali aku tidak diijinkan menjemputmu_ " ucap Jaehyun sedih.

Taeyong tertawa lagi. "Sepertinya kau tidak sabar bertemu denganku ya" ucap Taeyong.

" _Tentu saja aku sudah tidak sabar. Aku rindu sekali padamu, Tae. Sehari tidak bertemu denganmu rasanya hampir setahun_ " ucap Jaehyun.

"Kau berlebihan, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

" _Sungguh, Tae. Aku tidak berlebihan. Aku rindu sekali padamu. Memangnya kau tidak rindu padaku ya, Tae_?" ucap Jaehyun.

"Tidak" jawab Taeyong cepat sambil tersenyum.

" _Kau tega sekali, Tae. Masa kau tidak rindu pada kekasihmu yang tampan ini_ " ucap Jaehyun terdengar sedikit kecewa.

Taeyong malah tertawa "Iya iya aku juga rindu padamu" ucap Taeyong.

" _Nah begitu"_ ucap Jaehyun senang. " _Tae, bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau gugup?_ " tanya Jaehyun. Ia terdengar sangat serius menanyakan hal itu pada Taeyong.

"Sedikit" jawab Taeyong.

" _Hanya sedikit_?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Iyaa hanya sedikit. Karena aku lebih merasakan perasaan tak sabar untuk menikah denganmu" ucap Taeyong.

" _Aku juga tak sabar untuk menikahimu, Tae. Tak sabar untuk menjadikanmu milikku untuk selamanya_ " ucap Jaehyun.

"Aku juga, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong. Membuat Jaehyun tersenyum diseberang sana.

" _Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur Tae_ " ucap Jaehyun.

"Aku belum selesai membereskan barang-barang. Sedikit lagi. Setelah itu aku tidur. Kau tidur saja duluan, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong.

" _Ya sudah aku tidur duluan ya, kau jangan tidur malam-malam ya sayang. Besok kita harus bangun pagi"_ ucap Jaehyun.

"Iyaa sebentar lagi aku tidur" ucap Taeyong.

" _Selamat malam, sayang. Tidur yang nyenyak yaa. Sampai ketemu besok di altar_ " ucap Jaehyun lembut.

"Semalam malam, Jaehyun. Kau juga tidur yang nyenyak. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Taeyong.

" _Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Tae_ " ucap Jaehyun.

Lalu mereka pun memutuskan hubungan telepon. Taeyong tersenyum lalu menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan membereskan barang-barangnya. Tidak lama kemudian Taeyong selesai dan segera tidur agar ia dapat bangun pagi.

.

.

Keesokannya Nyonya Lee membangunkan Taeyong pagi sekali. Meski masih sedikit mengantuk, Taeyong sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk dibangunkan. Hari ini ia sangat bersemangat, hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Jaehyun. Dan ia juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Jaehyun dan memberi Jaehyun kejutan.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapih serta mengenakan penutup kapala, Taeyong keluar kamar. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama

"Selamat pagi, Tae" ucap Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.

"Selamat pagi Ayah, selamat pagi Ibu?" ucap Taeyong tersenyum.

"Hari ini kau kelihatan bersemangat sekali, Tae?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

"Ibu bagaimana sih, hari ini kan Taeyong akan menikah. Tentu saja ia sangat bersemangat" ucap Tuan Lee.

Taeyong hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Ayahnya.

"Tae, sebentar lagi Tuan Kim akan menjemput kita. Ayo cepat kau sarapan" ucap Nyonya Lee.

Taeyong mengangguk lalu mereka pun mulai sarapan.

.

.

Dan tak lama setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Tuan Kim pun datang menjemput lalu mengantar keluarga Lee menuju sebuah hotel mewah tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan. Sesampainya di hotel tersebut, Taeyong dan orang tuanya beristirahat di kamar yang telah disewa oleh keluarga Jung.

Saat Taeyong sedang menunggu didalam kamar seorang diri, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Lalu Taeyong membukanya.

"Minho-ssi, silahkan masuk" sapa Taeyong saat ia membuka pintu kamar dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Taeyong-ssi, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya si penata rias sambil masuk kedalam kamar bersama seorang asistennya.

"Baik" jawab Taeyong tersenyum.

"Kelihatan sekali dari wajahmu, kau sepertinya sangat bersemangat sekali hari ini" ucap Minho menggoda Taeyong.

Taeyong hanya tersenyum. Lalu Taeyong duduk disamping tempat tidur melihat Minho dan asistennya menyiapkan peralatan make-up dan lain-lain.

Saat Taeyong sedang melihat Minho dan asistennya yang sedang sibuk. Suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar, Taeyong kembali membukanya.

"Taeyong-ssiii" suara sedikit nyaring menyapa Taeyong. Tak perlu bertanya itu suara siapa. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Heenim-ssi si perancang baju pengantinnya

Taeyong tersenyum padanya dan menyuruhnya masuk. Heenim lalu masuk kedalam kamar, ia terlihat membawa baju yang akan dipakai Taeyong.

"Taeyong-ssi kau terlihat lebih manis dengan rambut barumu" ucap Heenim sambil meletakkan baju pengantin Taeyong diatas tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih, Minho-ssi yang merubah warna rambutku" ucap Taeyong tersipu sambil menunjuk si penata rias.

Minho dan Heenim tertawa bersama.

"Taeyong-ssi kau sudah siap untuk dimake-up?" tanya Minho kemudian.

Taeyong pun mengangguk, lalu ia duduk dikursi yang sudah disiapkan.

"Minho-ssi, jangan terlalu tebal ya, aku tidak suka" ucap Taeyong pada Minho.

Minho mengangguk mengerti, "Hanya bedak dan sedikit lipstik agar kau tidak terlihat pucat" ucap Minho. "Dan aku akan sedikit merapihkan rambutmu" tambah Minho.

Taeyong mengangguk dan tersenyum. Diliriknya Heenim yang sedang duduk disamping tempat tidur dan sedang menatapnya. Membuat Taeyong sedikit malu.

Satu jam lebih Taeyong selesai didandani, ia juga sudah mengenakan baju pengantinnya yang dibawakan oleh Heenim. Penampilan Taeyong sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Membuat Heenim dan Minho puas akan penampilan Taeyong. Baju pengantin yang dikenakan Taeyong sangat pas ditubuhnya, wajah dan tatanan rambut Taeyong menambah kesempurnaan penampilan Taeyong.

Saat Taeyong sedang melihat penampilannya dicermin, Ibunya pun datang. "Taeyong sayang, kau sangat tampan sekali" ucap Nyonya Lee saat ia masuk kedalam kamar Taeyong dan melihat penampilan Taeyong.

Nyonya Lee memeluk Taeyong erat, matanya berkaca-kaca. Nyonya Lee sangat terharu sekaligus bahagia karena akhirnya Taeyong akan menikah.

"Ibu jangan menangis, nanti make-up Ibu luntur" ucap Taeyong menggoda Ibunya.

Nyonya Lee berhenti menangis, ia sedikit menguap air matanya. "Ibu bahagia sekali, Tae" ucap Nyonya Lee, tangannya menyentuh pipi Taeyong.

"Aku juga bahagia, Ibu. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku sampai saat ini" ucap Taeyong sedikit lirih. Ia juga sangat terharu. Namun ia menahan agar ia tidak ikut menangis.

"Ayah dimana, Bu?" tanya Taeyong yang baru menyadari Ayahnya tidak ada.

"Ayah sedang menemani keluarga Jung" ucap Nyonya Lee.

"Mereka sudah datang?" tanya Taeyong.

"Sudah sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu" ucap Nyonya Lee.

"Ibu sudah bertemu dengan Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong antusias.

"Sudah" jawab Ibunya sambil mengangguk. "Dia sangat tampan sekali" tambah Ibunya sambil tersenyum.

Taeyong hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ibunya. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin melihat Jaehyun.

Tak lama kemudian Tuan Lee datang.

"Taeyong, acaranya akan segera dimulai. Apa kau sudah siap?" ucap Tuan Lee.

Taeyong melirik jam ditangannya. Jam pemberian Jaehyun menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang lima menit, Taeyong menarik napas panjang. Ia sudah siap. Ia sudah sangat siap. Taeyong mengangguk pada Ayahnya.

"Ibu, sebaiknya kembali ke tempat acara. Ayah yang akan menemani Taeyong" ucap Tuan Lee.

Nyonya Lee mengangguk, dan sebelum pergi Nyonya Lee mencium pipi Taeyong. "Kau tampan sekali, sayang" ucap Nyonya Lee memuji Taeyong lagi.

"Ibu juga sangat cantik" ucap Taeyong tersenyum pada Nyonya Lee sebelum Nyonya Lee pergi.

Heenim dan Minho merapihkan sedikit pakaian dan rambut Taeyong sambil memberi semangat padanya. Taeyong kembali menarik napas sebelum menggandeng tangan Ayahnya. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju aula tempat acara pernikahan berlangsung.

Suara piano tanda acara akan segera dimulai terdengar saat Taeyong dan Tuan Lee mendekati pintu masuk. Tuan Lee mendekap erat tangan Taeyong dan mereka mulai berjalan memasuki aula. Semua mata tertuju pada Taeyong. Dan semua tampak terkesima melihat Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong gugup, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. Ia sudah menahan agar ia tidak merasa gugup namun karena semua orang memandangnya ia menjadi sangat gugup dan malu.

"Ayah, jangan lepas tanganku" bisik Taeyong pada Ayahnya.

"Tidak, Tae" ucap Tuan Lee pelan sambil mengusap punggung tangan Taeyong. Tuan Lee tau Taeyong sangat gugup.

Tuan Lee dan Taeyong masih berjalan pelan menuju altar, dapat Taeyong liat teman-temannya berada diantara tamu undangan. Sahabatnya, Doyoung bersama kekasihnya Moon Taeil. Teman kerjanya Hansol, paman Choi dan teman-teman yang lain. Mereka semua tersenyum bahagia. Dan yang paling Taeyong lihat jelas adalah Jaehyun. Jaehyun berdiri didepan altar, menunggunya. Taeyong juga dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Jaehyun. Mulut Jaehyun sedikit terbuka. Pasti karena melihat penampilan baru Taeyong. Namun Taeyong tak bisa menebak apakah Jaehyun suka atau tidak dengan rambut barunya yang berwarna pink ini. Taeyong hanya melihat Jaehyun tak berhenti menatapnya. Tak berhenti menatapnya sampai ia berada didepan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menatap dan tersenyum pada Taeyong, lalu Tuan Lee melepaskan tangan Taeyong dan memberinya pada Jaehyun. Masih dengan senyumannya Jaehyun menerima tangan Taeyong lalu digenggamnya erat. Lalu keduanya menghadap ke arah pendeta untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

Musik pun berhenti saat pendeta akan mulai berbicara. Para tamu undangan yang berdiri pun segera duduk.

"Jaehyun-ssi, Taeyong-ssi. Apa kalian siap mengucapkan janji pernikahan?" tanya pendeta pada Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Kami siap" jawab Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Taeyong kembali menarik napas, Jaehyun yang melihatnya lalu menatap Taeyong sambil tersenyum dan mengusap-usap punggung tangan Taeyong yang digenggamnya.

"Jung Jaehyun-ssi, apakah kau bersedia menerima Lee Taeyong-ssi sebagai pasangan hidupmu, disaat susah atau pun senang?" tanya pendeta pada Jaehyun.

"Aku bersedia" jawab Jaehyun lantang.

"Lee Taeyong-ssi, apakah kau bersedia menerima Jung Jaehyun-ssi sebagai pasangan hidupmu, disaat susah atau pun senang?" tanya pendeta pada Taeyong.

"Aku bersedia" jawab Taeyong yakin.

"Silahkan kalian pasangkan cincin pernikahan pada pasangan kalian" ucap pendeta.

Lalu Jaehyun memasangkan cincin pada Taeyong dan Taeyong memasangkan cincin pada Jaehyun.

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian resmi sebagai pasangan hidup. Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian" ucap pendeta.

Lalu Jaehyun dan Taeyong berhadapan, mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Tangan kiri Jaehyun menarik pinggang Taeyong pelan dan tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Taeyong, membawanya mendekati wajahnya. Lalu Jaehyun mencium bibir Taeyong dan Taeyong pun membalas ciuman Jaehyun. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan didepan dada Jaehyun. Mereka terus berciuman sampai mereka mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan. Yang membuat mereka tersadar, mereka berciuman didepan orang banyak.

Jaehyun lalu melepas ciumannya, mereka lalu berbalik arah menghadap para tamu undangan. Jaehyun mendekap pinggang Taeyong. Mereka tersenyum bahagia. Para tamu undangan juga terlihat bahagia. Nyonya Jung dan Nyonya Lee saling berpelukan, mata mereka terlihat berkaca-kaca. Mereka menangis bahagia.

.

Setelah upacara janji suci selesai lalu dilanjutkan dengan acara resepsi pernikahan. Jaehyun dan Taeyong tampak berbaur dengan para tamu undangan, semua tamu memberi ucapan selamat pada mereka. Tak terkecuali sahabat Taeyong, Doyoung yang datang bersama kekasihnya Taeil.

"Taeyong selamat, aku ikut bahagia untukmu" ucap Doyoung sambil memeluk Taeyong.

"Terima kasih, Young" ucap Taeyong. "Kapan kalian akan menyusul?" tanya Taeyong tiba-tiba membuat Doyoung sedikit terkejut.

Doyoung lalu melirik kekasihnya, "Tanyakan saja pada, Taeil _hyung_ " jawab Doyoung.

Taeil yang disuruh menjawab pun sedikit gugup, "Secepatnya" jawab Taeil membuat Doyoung tersenyum. Dan semua ikut tersenyum.

Setelah itu terdengar musik pelan mengalun, membuat para tamu undangan berdansa pelan mengikuti musik.

" _Hyung_ , kau mau dansa?" tanya Doyoung pada Taeil, kekasihnya. Lalu Taeil pun mengangguk dan mereka pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong untuk berdansa.

Jaehyun lalu mendekap pinggang Taeyong lagi, membawanya mendekat pada Jaehyun. Lalu Taeyong melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jaehyun. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

"Kapan kau mengganti warna rambutmu?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi mata indah Taeyong.

"Kemarin" jawab Taeyong tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tak katakan padaku?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Aku sengaja, aku ingin memberi kejutan padamu" ucap Taeyong masih tersenyum.

"Dan kau berhasil melakukannya, kau membuatku sangat terkejut" ucap Jaehyun balas tersenyum.

"Kau suka?" tanya Taeyong.

"Sangat, aku sangat menyukainya. Kau jadi semakin cantik" ucap Jaehyun sambil membelai pipi Taeyong.

"Aku laki-laki Jaehyun, harusnya kau bilang aku tampan" protes Taeyong sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Tapi kau cantik. Dimataku kau sangat cantik" ucap Jaehyun menggoda Taeyong.

Taeyong yang tidak terima disebut cantik hanya bisa merengut, bibirnya maju lima senti. Jaehyun yang melihat Taeyong merengut malah tertawa, lalu ia mengecup bibir Taeyong.

"Tae, apa kau bahagia?" tanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau juga bahagia, Jaehyun?" Taeyong balik bertanya.

"Aku sangat sangat bahagia. Ini adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku, Tae. Dan kau lah sumber kebahagiaanku. Terima kasih kau mau menikah denganku. Aku tak tau bagaimana hidupku, jika kau menolak menikah denganku waktu itu" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong teringat kembali hari dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Jaehyun.

"Saat itu aku merasa yakin jika kau akan membahagiakan hidupku, karena itu aku menerima lamaranmu" ucap Taeyong.

"Tapi saat itu kau belum jatuh cinta padaku. Apa yang membuatmu sangat yakin?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu. Aku bisa melihat kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku. Dan akan membahagiakan aku dan juga keluargaku" jawab Taeyong.

"Aku memang sungguh mencintaimu, Tae. Saat pertama aku melihatmu, aku langsung jatuh cinta dan ingin kau menjadi milikku" ucap Jaehyun.

"Aku sudah jadi milikmu, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong tersenyum.

"Milikku selamanya" ucap Jaehyun sambil mendekap erat Taeyong. Lalu mencium bibir Taeyong dengan lembut.

Taeyong balas mencium bibir Jaehyun. Mereka terus saja berciuman tanpa henti dan semakin dalam dan mereka tidak perduli dengan orang-orang disekitar yang memandang kearah mereka. Bahkan beberapa tamu undangan mengabadikan moment bahagia itu.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan Jaehyun dan Taeyong berlangsung sangat meriah, semua tamu undangan sangat menikmatinya. Mereka menyantap hidangan yang telah disediakan, berdansa dan tertawa. Mereka ikut larut dalam kebahagian Jaehyun, Taeyong dan juga keluarga mereka. Keluarga Jung dan Keluarga Lee. Mereka menjadi satu keluarga sekarang. Taeyong dapat melihat Ayah dan Ibunya tertawa bahagia bersama Keluarga Jung dan tamu undangan. Kebahagiaan yang dulu jarang ia lihat. Bahkan sangat jarang. Dan semua berkat Jaehyun. Kehadiran Jaehyun telah merubah hidupnya dan juga hidup keluarganya.

"Terima kasih, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong mendekap erat Jaehyun.

 _._

 _Kau adalah takdirku._

 _._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Fiuuh selesai juga chapter ini, setelah cukup lama. Maaf yaa.. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya ga bagus.. Huhuhu.. :"

Ditunggu reviewnya yaaa...

See you next chapter~~~ \^^/


End file.
